Fraigle Time
by divinedragon7
Summary: Sakura hates syaoran, why? who knows. Syaoran bets sakura he can make her fall in love with him in three monthes, first she attackes him, Ch.20 Sakura is once again kidnapped by her aunt, but this time someones going to die saving her, find out now!
1. Chapter 1

1This is my first story that I'm posting so please review, I hope to make this an interactive story so please keep reading.(A/N: to all those that read this and don't review, you will soon find my army of evil sea monkeys attacking you, and if they don't I'll hire a bird mercenary.) Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: If you really need to read this get off of your mommies or daddies computer and go back to your nap, I do own this story, just not the characters.

" Speech"

/ Inner Thoughts /

Fraigle Time

Chapter1: The bet of love

by divinedragon7

Sakura sat on a wall looking over a busy street. The days had turned cold, as autumn quickly approached. She reached up and picked an apple from the tree next to her, taking a large bite she savored the sweet flavor. Turning her head towards the sky she saw a plane leaving a white trail threw the crisp air.

"So what's up?"

Sakura nearly fell off the wall at the unexpected voice from next to her. She swirled her head to see Syaoran Li sitting next to her. "What are you doing here?"

Li reached up and casually picked an apple from the tree. "Just hanging out" he said before taking a huge bite and letting some of its juice roll down his chin.

Sakura gave him a disgusted look "those aren't yours" she yelled at him.

"So there not yours either but your still eating them"

"They are to mine, this is my yard"

"What!" Syaoran looked behind him at the yard with the apple tree and neatly trimmed bushes. "This is your yard?" He looked down at the paretically eaten apple in his hand, "Oh".

"Oh is right, now get off my wall or I'll call the police and tell them your stalking me"

"You wouldn't"

" Yes I would"

Syaoran looked at Sakura's emerald green eyes and decided not to push her, from what he had already seen of her she was very unstable. "Ok, do you want this back?" he looked down at his apple. Sakura puffed out her cheeks

/ She is pretty cute when she's angry, what am I thinking she's threatening to call the cops on me / "Okay Okay Im going". He jumps down to the side walk and gave her one last look before walking away from her. As he took anther bite of his apple he thought about what he could have done in one short week to get her to hate him so much, at least she had mellowed out some since that morning.

Sakura watched him walk away and for a minute she was tempted to call him back and apologize, but then she remembered what had happened in the last week and quickly changed her mind.

(A/N: flash back, pretend that the lines of this story go all squiggly .)

Monday hadn't started out all that good before she had met Li. She had overslept again and had to rush even more that usual to get ready. She had slipped in the shower and the curtain had hit her in the head. One of here favorite shirts had ripped as soon as she put it on. Then as she ran threw the kitchen she grabbed two cold pop tarts, not her favorites not even close. As she ran she ripped open the bag and took a bit of the pop tarts and spit it out.

/ How old are these// she looked on the back of the package. / What! These are over five years old/.

She had to stop and cover her mouth to keep from vomiting, after several deep breaths she managed to calm down. Unfortunately this had made her even later. By the time she had gotten to school the hallways were empty. She ran down the deserted corridor and caught sight of the clock on the wall, she had seconds to get to class. There was the door she threw it open and dashed inside. The next thing she knew she was on the floor, she had collided with someone just inside the door.

" What the hell is wrong with you, you, you..." she trailed off. The whole class and the teacher were staring at her and the other person on the floor. The teachers face turned from stunned to red. " Miss" he couldn't even finish his sentence. "Sit". Sakura blushed, gathered her things and took her seat next to the window.

" Now if there are no more rude interruption" Mr. kigzan stood up.

/ He lookes like a plum, a big fat ugly plum /.

" I would like to introduce all of you to our new student, Syaoran Li. Syaoran-kun has come to us from Hongkong, I trust that you will show this class more respect than Sakura-kun"

At this Sakura turned from the window to the front of the class. This was the frist real look at the kid she had ran into. He had dark chocolate hair and similar eyes. He was nearly a head taller than she was, he was wearing baggy brown pants and a black muscle shirt with no sleeves. Over that he wore a greenish brown jacket. He took a seat behind sakura and she had to resist the urge to punch him as he passed.

The rest of her morning classes had passed with out incident. Sakura sat under a tree enjoying one of the last warm days of summer.

" So Sakura what was up with you today"?

Sakura looked up to see Tomoyo taking a seat next to her. Tomoyo had been Sakuras best friend for a year and each of them wold be lost with out the other. Tomoyo had straight black hair that fell down to her waist and had over the last year developed an interest in fashion. Sakura gave her a little smile " I guess that you noticed".

"Yeah me and the rest of the class, you seemed even clumsier than usual"

" Don't laugh that jerk shouldn't have been standing in front of the class"

" Where else would you expect a new student to stand when their being introduced to the class".

" I don't know " Sakura admitted.

" Then why don't you think about it while we eat lunch" Tomoyo took out a big box lunch.

" I didn't bring anything to eat today".

" Oh Sakura, your already to thin you need to eat something".

" I didn't mean to leave without a lunch" Sakura then told Tomoyo about her morning.

" Poor Skaura, well bring me your shirt and I'll sew it up for you, and I'll also share my lunch with you. Don't argue there's more here than I could eat by myself".

" Thanks ".

The next few days passed with Syaoran avoiding Sakura and most other people. The trouble started on Thursday at lunch. Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting under a tree eating from a very large box lunch when Syaoran approached them. Sakura had been dreading this, now she would have to apologize for knocking him down and yelling at him. Before Sakura could open her mouth to explain what had happened Syaoran tossed a small pouch to there feet.

" What's this" Sakura asked?

" An apology for embarrassing you on Monday" with that he turned and left.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo, "well should we see what he gave me"? Tomoyo nodded. Sakura undid a small string tied around the pouch, inside were cookies.

" Wow those look good" said Tomoyo, " those would go good with are lunch, and anyways this lunch didn't come with a desert".

" Ok " They finished the rest of the lunch and each took a large bit of a cookie, " Mmmm these are good, I've never tasted anything quite like these" Sakura took another big bite.

" Sakura Stop! These have guava in them".

" What!" Sakura spite out the mouth full of half chewed cookies. She reached in to her bag and took out a mirror. Her lips had swelled to nearly twice there normal size and they would only get worse. " That... It... He must have found out that I'm allergic to guava and purposely put it in the cookies".

" Come on Sakura he probably didn't know, we should probably get you to the nurse so she can send you home".

" I can't, the nurse isn't in today and all the other staff members that could send me home are in meetings. I can't skip an I can't go to class like this" she pointed at her swollen lips.

" I've got an idea" Tomoyo reached in to her pack and took out an oversized scarf.

" You've got to be kidding"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura with puppy dog eyes

" Fine".

Sakura wanted to attack Syaoran as soon as class started but he had skipped out the rest of the day.

Syaoran walked to school expecting a calm day but as soon as he entered the doors someone had shouted at him, "I'll kill you". Turning to see who had yelled he was nearly punched by a flying fist. "Wow what the heck?" He dogged a flying bag of books before he saw who was attacking, " Sakura what are you doing?"

" I'm killing you" she screamed.

He Knew he had only a few choices, run and save them both from a talk with the principal, or fight and beat up a twig girl. It hurt him but he ran quickly out pacing Sakura.

She waited for him in class but when he showed up right before the bell rang he walked down a different row and came to his seat from behind so Sakura couldn't attack him. She didn't get the chance to see him during lunch or after school and finally gave up on trying to kill him for what he had done.

(A/N: End of flash back.)

That night Sakura's older brother Erion came home from college for a surprise visit and Sakura had to run out to the store to get special ingredients for dinner. Sakura didn't have a car or even a licence so she had to walk to the store, luckily it was only a few blocks away.

As she reached up to get a jar of hot peppers she saw Syaoran walking down the ilse towards her reading a small piece of paper. " You" she literally hissed at him.

" What do you want?"

" To strangely you".

" Why are you so violent?'

" I'm not violent, you're a crazy loser"

" That's a low blow".

" Not low enough, you're a loser who can't do anything".

" You don't know how wrong you are, I can do more than you could ever hope to do".

" Oh really, ha that's a laugh your even stupider than you look, not that that's possible".

" Name anything and I'll prove it to you".

Sakura Thought about it, it had to be something impossible, something she could control. She said the first thing that came to mind, " I bet you can't make me fall in love with you".

" What!"

" You heard me, so ha".

" Fine ".

" What!".

" You heard me, so ha" Sayoran did his best imitate Sakura.

" So what dose the winner get?"

" I believe that the usual stakes are, loser has to be the winners slave for a month".

" Fine, but how about we make it three months?"

Sayoran was shocked at Sakuras boldness to triple the out come of the bet, but he had lost control of himself with anger said " fine, but only if I get three months to make you fall in love".

"Deal, its October 15th so you have to January 15th to make me fall in love with you".

Syaoran walked down the isle away from Sakura / Oh what have I done, I'm going to lose. What will that crazy girl make me do, probable make me dress up as a dog and put a leash on me. Why did I ever agree to this bet./

Sakura watched Syaoran walk away before what she had just done sunk in / What had she been thinking, Ok calm down there's no way I would ever fall in love with Syaoran even if he dose look handsome in a jerk like way, no don't think like that when he losses I'll make him dress up like a puppy and a kitty and every other embarrassing animal I can think of. I can't lose/.

(A/N: well that's my first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to up date soon, please review. Any are welcome good, bad, crazy.


	2. Syaoran did what?

1(A/N: Hello everyone, I would like to thank dbzgtfan2004 for my first review. I would also like to apologize if I disappear for a few weeks, I'm writing a book and doing this story for a change.)

Fragile Time

Chapter 2 Syaoran did what!

October 16th

Days left:91

Sakura woke up feeling awful, she had barely slept all night every time she closed her eyes she saw Syaoran's face with an evil grin on it just for her. She shivered under her covers. The clock next to her bed read 4:05 AM. She flipped over and closed her eyes again.

Final at 7:06 Sakura gave up on any sleep and got up, she went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted down the hall and woke up Sakuras older brother who had decided to stay the weekend and her father.

They walked in to the room as Sakura placed some eggs on to a lareg plater.

" Thanks twerp" Toya reached down and ruffled his little sisters hair.

" I am not a twerp"

" What ever, twerp"

" Come on you two, can't we have a peaceful breakfast?"

Sakura was about to say, It would be more peaceful if we put the smelly bull outside, but was interrupted by the phone

" I'll get it" toym stood up and went to the phone, " It's for you dad"

Their father took the phone from toym who went back to his eggs.

Sakura had just put her plate in the sink when her father called her.

"Someone wants to talk to you", he said handing her the phone.

"Hello?"

" Sakura how are you?"

" Aunt Yuko!" she nearly screamed in to the phone with joy, Sakura loved her aunt, she always had some odd old thing to talk about.

" Yes darling, how are you, and how is your friend tomoyo?"

" I'm fine, ho tomoyo started dating Erion about three months ago"

" Oh that's wonderful, is there any special boy in your life?"

Before Sakura could think of any thing to say she blurted out " There's Syaoran Li the worlds biggest jerk."

" How did you meet him?"

" I ran into himat school, it was soooo embarrassing. Then to apologize he gave me and Tomoyo cookies", she was cut off by her aunt.

" He sounds lovely, I'll make sure to include some extra tickets, see you soon."

Sakura looked down at the phone in her hand in confusion, she replaced it into its cradle and walked to her room to take a shower.

Sakura had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on her door, " Hey twerp, dad wants us in the kitchen, now. She hurriedly put on her close and ran to the kitchen. Her father smiled when she entered.

" I have a surprise for you two, your aunt wants us to come out and see her this week. She also sent us three extra tickets so Tomoyo and Erion can come, and someone named Syaoran Li, she said that Sakura knows him and she wants to meet of course."

" What, she wants Li to come?"

Toya looked at Sakura " Who's Li? Is he your boyfriend? Why haven't I ever meat him?"

" You've never meat him because he just move here on Monday."

" He been here less than a week and our already dating him" he said anger edging into his voice, " that's way to fast."

" I'm not dating him, I HATE HIM. He's the worlds biggest jerk, even bigger than you are toya!"

Their father interrupted their yelling before it got any worse, " Well your aunt seems to want to meet him".

" Sakura shut her door and collapsed on her bed, how could her aunt do this to her, she neede help but who, of course tomoyo she would know what to do. Sakura reached over and picked up her phone and dialed tomoyos cell phone.

Syaoran closed his eyes trying to erase the past night from his memory, what had possessed him to agree to Sakuras insane bet, he could have just walked away and played it cool, but no he _had_ agreed. Stupid.

/ Well there's no changing the past but maybe the future, I don't actuarial have to make Sakura fall in love with me, just like me enough that she won't do anything really horrible when she wins. How to do this, Tomoyo, she was Sakuras best friend maybe she would help me./

He stood up and flipped threw the student directory looking for any one named Tomoyo, luckily there was only one person in there school with that name. He dialed the number and waited as the phone on the other end of the line rang.

" Hello"

" Hello, is there a Tomoyo they?"

" Yes, can I ask who is calling?"

" Um, Syaoran Li, an acquaintance of hers from school". Acquaintance what am I 90 years old?

" I'm sorry but she's out right now, can I take a message?"

" No, but would you know where she went?"

" I think she went to the park, where do you know my daughter from again, if you know her from school why don't you have her cell number?"

Syaoran slammed the receiver down, probably not the best idea but he was in a hurry, making friends with Sakura wasn't going to be easy. He ran out of his apartment, down the hall, and out into the crisp morning air.

The park wasn't that big but it still took him twenty minutes of jogging to find Tomoyo.

She was sitting on a bench in a warm looking coat. As he approached she looked up and with a confused look on her face.

" Hello, how's it going?" he realized how pathetic this sound as soon as he said it.

" Fine, what's up, let me guess you need help with your bet with Sakura?"

" How?"

" Sakura told me last night"

" Oh well yeah kind of, think you can help?"

" Well I don't want Sakura to lose so I can't help you to much, maybe just enough to give you a chance." She gave a mischievous smile

"Thanks, could you start by telling me why Sakura hates me so much?"

" Hehehe she doesn't hate you, I think that she really likes you"

" Really, then why did she attack me yesterday?"

" Because, you put guava in those cookies, she allergic and she had swelled lips fro the rest of the day."

" I guess that would explain it"

" Why would you put guava in a cookie anyway?"

" I didn't bake them, I asked and someone said that Sakura like the cookies from the cats eye café so I went there and bought some."

" Oh that emplanes it, they put guava in there plane tropical cookies, besides Sakura likes there chocolate chip cookies."

" Well I guess I should have found out what kind of cookies she like."

" Probably s..." she was interrupted by her cell phone, " Hello, hi Sakura" Sayoran pricked up at hearing Sakuras name. " Really, yes I think I can help he's right here I'll tell him" He could hear Sakura scream no over the phone. " Sakura's aunt wants to meet you and wants to fly Sakura, her brother and dad, me, Erion, and you to Florida."

"Really?"

"Yeah can you go?"

"Sure"

"Ok I'll tell her, Hi Sakura he says he'll go. Well you should have said how you wanted me to help before I did." Tomoyo closed her cell phone and turned back to Li. With a smile on her face she said "I'll call you later with the details of when we leave, but I'll need your number first". Syaoran gave her his apartment number then she asked for his cell. " Um, actually I don't have one". She looked generally shocked by this. " Ok I'll call you later at your apartment then".

" Thanks". Syaoran stood up and walked away to go downtown and do some shopping he had put off for to long, the fact that everything in his fridge was fuzzy and multicolored had tipped him off that morning.

Toya ran up and kicked Sakuras door in " What's wrong, I heard a scream". Sakura sat on her bed still holding her phone, " Get out", she threw a small stuffed bear at him. It hit him on the chest, " Is there someone in here", he looked behind the door and walked over to the closet. Throwing open the door he said, " Is it that Li kid?".

" There's no one in her so get out!"

" Yeah right" he opened the door to her bathroom and stepped in.

" Get out of there" she ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

" Why, is he in here" he opened the closet where the towels were kept, only a few folded towels met his eyes. He looked one last time, then satisfied that his little sister was alone left.

Sakura slammed the door and locked it, then collapsed onto her bed. How could Tomoyo have done this to her, she knew about the bet, Sakura had called her as soon as she had gotten home. / Ok this is bad but not hopeless, maybe if I just ask Li not to come he won't, WHAT am I thinking, he's never going to do anything nice for me, just look at what he's already done/.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing, "Hello"

" Sakura have you seen Tomoyo?" it was Tomoyo's mom and she sounded scared.

" No, but I talked to her not long ago on her cell".

" How was she, did she say anything was wrong?"

" No, why is something wrong?" / What could have happened to tomoyo in such a short time/.

" Some strange man called for her and he said he knew Tomoyo from school, he asked where she was and I told him before I remembered that Tomoyo gives all her friends her cell phone number. I tried to call her but her phone was busy and now it's off. I don't know what to do, what if something's happened to her."

" Don't panic I'm sure she's fine, I'll go look for her right now ok?"

" Thank you Sakura"

" By the way do you know who called you?"

" I think his name was, Syaoran."

Sakuras heart sank, Tomoyo had said that Syaoran was with her when she had called earlier. " Don't worry Ill find Tomoyo." Sakura ran down stairs and out the front door// Syaoran is mean and I hated him but would he really do anything to Tomoyo? I just don't know. This is crazy, Tomoyo was fine she had to be fine or, or / she let her thoughts trail off.

Sakura ran down the street trying to remain calm, she had to find Tomoyo, or Syaoran, then she could find out what he did if anything. Luck was with her, only a few blocks from her house she spotted Syaoran walking away from the store where not a day ago they had made their bet. He was walking away from her.

Sayoran walked down the street towards his apartment, in his hurry to talk to Tomoyo he hadn't taken his car and it hadn't accured to him that he might need it until he was in the store, so he had to settle for one bag to hold him over to later.

"Syaoran you **BASTARD**".

Syaoran didn't even have to turn around to know that it had to be Sakura. He glanced over his shoulder and saw her running at him with surprising speed// if she had run that fast yesterday she would have caught me, better ignore her or run, no running is a bad idea/.

He was about to turn around to greet Sakura when he was tackled from behind. His bag went flying into some bushes. Sakura was sitting on his stomach, eyes wide and chest heaving, "where is she!" Sakura yelled at him. She grabbed his shirt collar and shock him violently, " where is she, tell me what you did to her".

"Who"

" Tomoyo, what did you do to tomoyo, What!" She broke down and began to sob violently, she fell to the ground next to him and continued to cry " w-what d-d-did you d-do to

h-h-h-h" she couldn't even finish for the violent sobs now clogged her throat.

Syaoran didn't know what to do, Sakura had acted crazy before but this was beyond insane, she was so distraught something must really be wrong. " I don't know what your talking about, but I didn't do anything to tomoyo, I promise." He said this in the gentlest tone he could and put his arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

" Liar", she punched him so hard that he fell back to the ground. " I'll find Tomoyo and you better pray to god that she's ok".

Syaoran would have responded but his lungs were still trying to refill with air. Sakura ran off down the street. Syaoran got up and looked for his food, he found his bag in a pool of green water and didn't even bother to check the food. He'd have to get more later but now he needed to look for Tomoyo, he wanted to help Sakura, something about those eyes and her words had stirred him up. Forget the bet if something had happened to Tomoyo after he had talked to her he was dead, and he was really worried about her but he would not mention that.

He ran to his apartment and got in his car. Driving back to the park he began looking for Tomoyo at the bench and moving along the path, then he went to the less traveled parts, moving threw some thick bushes he found a little clearing. There was Tomoyo, "Oh"

Sakura ran to the park she didn't know why but that was where she found herself. She knew that if Tomoyo was here there was only one spot she would be. She ran threw the bushes to the little clearing that She and Tomoyo had found when they were five. Sakura stopped dead there was Tomoyo, eyes closed lying on the ground next to one of several large trees. "Tomoyo" she ran to her friends side. Crying she leaned over Tomoyo, " Please wake up, oh Tomoyo".

Tomoyo opened her eyes and saw the crying form of Sakura over her " what is wrong?"

Tomoyo sat up and wrapped her arms around Sakura.

" Oh T-t-tomoyo, I was so scared for you"

" Why"

Erion walked in to the clearing holding a can of soda, " what's going on here?"

Syaoran crashed threw the bushes opposite them "oh"

Sakura's eyes narod to slits as Syaoran stood there, the emotions she had been feeling all morning finally broke, she lunged at Syaoran. Syaoran jumped on to a low branch to get away from Sakuras attack.

Tomoyo stood up " Sakura! What are you doing, stop that".

" After what he did to you!"

" What did Syaoran do to me?"

" You mean that he didn't do anything to you?" Tomoyo shock her head, " But he called you mom to find out where you were, and then when I called you were with him. Then your mom tried to call you but your wasn't working and and" Sakura looked helplessly around her at three confused faces.

Tomoyo took out her phone "Oh its batteries dead".

Erion spoke up " So let me get this straight, Sakura thought that Syaoran did something bad to tomoyo, her mom is panicked, and no one thought to call me?"

"In my defense I have no idea who you are" Syaoraan called from his spot in the tree.

"Ok, Tomoyo you can use my cell to call your mom and tell her your fine, Sakura you can let Syaoran down."

Syaoran climbed down and stood a good ten feet away from Sakura. Sakura turned to Syaoran and said " I'm sorry I attacked you on the street and punched you, and accused you of hurting Tomoyo."

Syaoran did the last thing any of them expected including him. He smiled and said, " That's ok, if I thought that some thing had happened to my best friend I guess I would have been pretty upset to".

Sakura turned away and blushed, his smile was so warm// No don't think like that he's a jerk who played that mean trick on you and scared you and everyone else/. Once things were squared away with Tomoyos mom Erion took her home.

"Need a lift home Sakura?"

Sakura nodded still red in the face. On the drive to Sakuras house they were both aware of the uncomfortable silence. Once there Syaoran said "see you soon" and for some reason those were the worst words that he could of said, they made her heart flip.

(A/N: So glade to be done with this finally, I would like to send a spacial thanks t my good friend Muriel for helping inspire me to write this. Hope to update again soon.)


	3. The Flight

1Hello everyone, people who read this and did not review will meet my sea monkeys soon, as soon as they get back from there anime convention, never let your minions form a union. I need reviews, any are welcome, and once again thanks to my friend Muriel.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, not the characters, the sea monkeys are working on that.

Fragile Time

Chapter 3 The flight

October 17th

Days left: 90

Sakura sat crossed legged on her bed, Syaoran had dropped her off earlier and as soon as she had walked threw the door Toya had popped out from behind it and said, " Who was that? I don't recognize the car."

"It's no one"

" No one? No one doesn't drive cars. It was that Li kid wasn't it, if you hate him so much why did you take a rid from him?"

" Leave me alone" Sakura ran up to her room. Late at dinner Toya gave Sakura looks but kept quite. There father had told them that the plane left tomorrow at 9 AM and that Sakura should go call her friends to let them know. Now she sat pondering what to do, she had to call and tell Tomoyo when they left but she was sure to call Syaoran and tell him. / Would it really be that bad if he came? Yes it would be, I'm only a few days into the bet and I'm thinking like this, I'm in trouble./

" Well I do owe Syaoran for what I did to day" she sighed and dialed Tomoyo

" Hello"

" Hey, Tomoyo"

" Oh Sakura, have a nice ride home with Syaoran?"

" How did you know?"

" I didn't till now, so did you kiss him?"

" No! How can you ask that, you know how I feel about him."

" Of course I know how you fell about him thats why I asked if you had kissed him"

" _Tomoyo_"

"Ok ok so why did you call if not to tell me what you did with Syaoran?"

" I didn't do anything with Syaoran, I called to tell you that are plane leaves tomorrow at 9 in the morning."

" I'll be sure to tell Erion and Syaoran. "

" I had a feeling you would say that, see you tomorrow."

The next morning Syaoran walked threw the terminal at the local airport. He spotted Tomoyo and Erion standing near some vending machines. " Hey"

Tomoyo turned to him, " Hi, have you seen Sakura yet?"

" No, Shouldn't she be here by now?"

" Yeah, if they don't get here soon the'll miss the plane"

" So will we" said Erion " they have our tickets"

Syaron looked at the bord for incoming flights, " Looks like they still have some time, are flight's twenty minutes late."

Ten minutes later they spoted Sakura and someone Syaoran guessed was her brother running down the terminal towards them.

" Sorry were late but Toya couldn't find a place to park"

" I'll go check in our bags" he said not looking at his sister.

" Oh Sakura we were afaid that you wouldn't make it."

" Yeah we almost didn't"

" Wheres your dad, isn't he coming?"

" No he had some last minute business to take care of and won't come till later."

Erion walked over to Syaoran " Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure" they walked away from the still talking girls.

Once they were out of ear shot Erion turned to Syaoran with a serious look on his face "Listen, I know about your bet with Sakura"

" Dose every one Know about that?"

"No, just you two, Tomoyo and me. Sakura had a hard time when she was five, that was the year her mom passed away. When she went to her aunts house that summer it only got worse.

You see Sakura's mom had two sisters the one were about to viset and the one she stayed with the summer after her mom passed. Sakuras mom was the youngest, yuko was the oldest, and her other aunt was right in the middle. For some reason she blamed Sakura for her younger sisters death. That summer Sakura was beaten by her aunt, She was told that it was her fault her mom died, that she was an evil little creature that had ruined all of there lifes. You have to under stand Sakura loved both her aunts like second mothers and she had just lost one and was hated by another. When her father found out what was happening he took her away but even as they drove away her aunt chased there car yelling, " How can you protect her she killed your wife, my little sister is gone because Sakura was a bad little girl. _She's evil_". Sakura didn't talk for three weeks, and it was almost a year before she smiled again. I guess that I just wanted to tell you this and tell you that if you do anything to hurt her again you'll have to ansewr to me, and Tomoyo, and when were done Toyu will get his turn, he's very protective."

" You don't have to worry, I'd never do anything to upset Sakura".

" Because of the bet?"

" No, because I have no wish to."

" Ok" Erion walked away.

Syaoran walked over to Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked up " I'll Leave you two alone" she walked away.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran " this was all my aunts idea, I had nothing to do with it".

" I kinda figured that Saku-rin" he felt he had enough room with Sakura for this joke, he was wrong.

Sakura's hand curled in to a fist and slammed in to Syaoran's face. He fell back into a chair looking shocked. " Don't ever call me that."

Sakura walked away leaving Syaoran alone, Tomoyo walked over to him, "What happened?"

" I called her Saku-rin"

" Thats it, I'll try to find out why she hit you for that"

"Thanks", he reached up and touched the tinder spot on his face, it stung and would bruise but it wasn't to bad.

"Hey brat"

Syaoran turned to see Sakuras brother Toya walking over to him. " I want to make this clear, if you do anything to hurt my little sister I'll send you back to hongkong in match boxes, if you touch her I'll send you back in testtubes, and if you try anything there won't be enough of you _to send home_." He left Syaoran sitting there with one more thing on his mind. / Erion wasn't kidding/

Sakura sat next to Tomyo on the plane wich wasn't bad but on her left in the window set was Syaora. Toya wasn't happy about it but the flight attendant made him sit in his seat and told him that that was where the ticket said he was to sit. Sakura looked over at Syaoran and was shocked to see he looked pale and afraid. She hadn't talked to him since she had hit him but she was curse to see what was bothering him. " Something wrong?" This came out in a much softer tone than she had ment it to.

" I don't like flying".

" Didn't you fly here from Hongkong?"

" Yeah but I was asleep"

" Don't worry, its acterally fun once we're in the air", what was she thinking comforting her enemy, but was he her enemy. Yes of course he was, but he looked so vonerable she couldn't help it. The plane lunged and his hand wraped around her's, she let out a small gasp but enjoyed the felling of his warm skin aginst her's. She looked over at Syaoran, he had his eyes clinched tightly together, just this once Sakura thought. Once the plane was in the air he let his hand fall into his lap and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Don't think I didn't see that Sakura" said Tomoyo with a smile.

" I don't know what your talking about".

"Oh come on Sakura, I don't get you. First you punch him for calling you Saku-rin then you hold his hand when he's scared."

" He has no right to call me Saku-rin, even if it was a joke, and he was really scared it was my natural good nature."

" You really like himSakura why don't you admit it."

Sakura hurriedly looked over to make sure Syaoran was still asleep, " I do not"

" Hmmm if you insist" Tomoyo settled in for the flight.

Sakura looked down at her hand, " I only did that cause you were so pathetic" she whispered at Syaoran.

"Thanks" Syaoran rolled over and sliped into a deeper sleep.

Sakura was horrified, he had heard her, this trip was going to be a living nightmare.

(A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed, and remember the more reviews I get the faster I update. And the next chapter is when things start to get fluffy. One more thing, It may be a few days before I update again because the next chapter should be really long.)


	4. The Strom Arrive

1(A/N: Hello everyone, sorry this took so long to get up but you shouldn't be disappointed. I would like to thank all those of you who read this, and to those few that actually reviewed, I need more.)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, yet. But maybe soon, (Please insert evil laughter here)

Fragile Time

Chapter 4 The Storm

October 17th

Days left: 90

Sakura listened to her cd player as the plane flew threw the clear night sky. Everyone else was asleep. Her eyes caught sight of Syaoran's sleeping form, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, his messy hair// how can someone look so innocent when their asleep and so mean when their awake? He does have nice muscles thou./ Sakura blushed as she imagined being held in those arms. / Its a shame that he's such a jerk when he's awake, oh well I minasewell enjoy the peace./

The plane touched down in Lancaster, California but all of the passengers slept threw it and were soon back in the air.

" Wake up Sakura" the voice was smooth but annoyed her. Sakura opened her eyes to see Syaoran's face next to her, " Go away and get out of my room." /Wait get out of my room, how did he get in to my room? What's he doing here?

" We're not in your room"

"What!" Sakura sat up looking around wildly, on either side of her were Syaoran and Tomoyo both looking at her strangely.

Tomoyo found her voice first, " Are you ok Sakura?"

" Yeah I'm fine"

_"_ _Attention all passengers we will shortly arrive in florida please prepare to disinbarek" _

They got off the plane and then took taxies to Sakura's aunts house. The sun had long sense set, the stars shone threw the clear night sky. The taxies drove up to a house with a large tree in the front yard. As soon as they drove up a tall woman with long black hair ran to the taxes threw open the door and rapped Sakura in a bone cracking hug. " How was you trip, did you get held up at customs? It's so good to see you agin"

" Hey aunt yuko" Toya got out of the taxi.

"Hello darling how has college treated you?"

As everyone gave interruptions Syaoran grabbed some luggage with Erion and took it in to the house. Stepping threw the door they were greeted by a modest house. To there left was a living room with a large blue sofa a flat screen TV and shelves of items that Syaoran could not name. To there right were stairs that lead up to the second story and a library full of books on any flat surface. As the headed up the stairs Syaoran caught sight of a small kitchen behind the living room. After they had put all the bags in everyone's rooms, Erion, toya, and syaoran all got separate rooms while Sakura and Tomoyo shared a room. Syaoran found himself alone in his room and strangely tiered. He feel on his bed and drifted off with out a thought.

Syaoran opened his eyes and squinted against the bright sun that pored threw the window, he knew that he should get up and do his morning training but his muscles wouldn't budge. He had already missed his training when he had gone to the park to find Tomoyo and ask her for her help. Syaoran decide one more day of skipping training wouldn't hurt. He lay in a shallow sleep for hours before a noise from out side woke him. He sat up and looked around him, it took several seconds for him to remember that he was at Sakura's aunts house. After a quick shower and a change of clothes Syaoran headed down stairs to the kitchen. Sakura's aunt stood in a white aparine turning to greet him she asked, " Would you like some eggs?"

" Yes, thank you". Syaoran sat down at the table, " Where's everyone else?"

" Oh, Toya went to the florida university to have a look around and Erion went with him to see if he could find Tomoyo a present for her birthday next month." She placed a large amount of eggs on Syaoran's plate.

" Where's Sakura and Tomoyo?" he took a bite of eggs.

" There outside playing with the little children from down the street, Marudashi and Morodashi".

Syaoran finished his eggs, thanked Yuko and went out to see if he could find Sakura and Tomoyo. He walked out back, Yuko's back yard was like a small forest with no less than 80 trees crammed onto a quarter acer. Syaoran found Sakura and Tomoyo playing tag with two little girls. They looked exactly alike and both wore the strangest costume that Syaoran had ever seen. They both wore a pink beret, a see threw pink shirt with a pink vest over it, puffy pink pants and pointed pink shoes. Syaoran watched as they ran around a large tree with Sakura, Tomoyo sat on a branch and watch them run in and out of the brush.

Syaoran walked a little way off to catch up on some of his missed training. He found a small clearing and picked up a large fallen tree limb. It was about as harvey as a weighted training sword but not as well balanced, after a few swing thou he got the hang of it. Syaoran spent the next hour and a half going threw the training motions that he had used for years now, swing up, side, side, slash, over, turn, slash.

Syaoran stood panting in the middle of the clearing, his head clear of all thoughts, a voice from behind him stried his mind back into focus.

" Wow can you teach us to do that?"

Syaoran spun around to see the twins sitting on a rout watching him, "how long have you been there?"

"Can you teach us to do that swinging thing?"

"No" Syaoran yelled more loudly than he had intend to.

For a moment Syaoran thought they would start to cry but then they said in unison, "SYAORAN'S A BIG MEANY".

Sakura came around a tree and asked, " is something wrong?"

"Syaoran is being mean to us" they said each grabbing on to her side.

" No I'm not"

Sakura puffed her checks out, " Don't mind him he's the world's biggest jerk". Sakura lead them away as they echoed her words.

Syaoran was stunned, he didn't know how but he was sure this would come back to haunt him. Syaoran went back to his training but changing the motions so he could attack a tree, he didn't stop until the branch he had, had splinted several times and pieces of it littered the ground.

Sweet covered his face and he panted heavily, once again his blank mind was startled back to reality by a voice behind him, " You seem to be quite good at that, thou it appears that my trees are stronger". Syaoran turned to see Yuko standing behind him. Syaoran did a quick bow and said, " I apologize, I was mearly trying to make up for missed training".

" Hehehe, that is alright. I've been known to do similar things in my youth. Syaoran-kun I must talk to you, please have a seat." Syaoran sat on the ground a few feet away from Yuko. " I have very little dought that Erion and Tomoyo have already had this talk with you but I wish to say it again, If you do anything to hurt Sakura in any way I will insure that you need not think about anything else but your everlasting pain." The glint in her eyes sent cold water rushing threw Syaorans soul.

" Don't worry, as I've tolled them I have no intension of hurting her."

" That's good to hear, and I'm sure Toya would make you regret lying about that."

She looked off in to the leafs and a sad look came over her face, " Has anyone toled you about Sakura's other aunt, Amagasak?"

" Yes Erion told me about her, but never mentioned her name."

" So you are well informed about what she did to Sakura, how she blamed her for our younger sister death. I'm not sure Sakura ever really got over it. I'm about to tell you something that I've not told anyone else and I ask that you keep this from Sakura at all cost, Her other aunt recently moved in to a small house near here, I don't know if she knows that all of you have come here but if she does than I would not put it past her come after Sakura once again."

She stood and walked away.

The day grew hot and a wind blew from the south. Syaoran lay in his room reading a book he had brought with him, but his mind was far from the pages wondering what would happen if Sakura's aunt Amagasak showed up.

Sakura had spent the morning with Tomoyo and the twins playing tag and was now sitting at her aunts kitchen table with them and drinking lemonade while tomoyo told them a story about a sammeri that fights the king of oney to save the princes of japan.

"_ So the brave worrier rased the **Hama no Tsurugi **and swung it at Rubicante..." _ The twins leaned in and even Sakura waited with bated breath, " _and cheery blossoms fell at there wedding_." The twins clapped and made squalling noses. Sakura sat her glass down. She looked out the window to the southern sky and saw the wisp of clouds just visible beyond the horizon.

Later Sakura, Tomoyo, and the twins went to see a movie. By the time the movie let out the sun had already slipped below the horizon.

" Thanks Sakura-chan Tomoyo-chan"

" Don't mention it" Tomoyo said as they dropped them off at there house, " well see you tomorrow"

" Nope, were leaving tonight for Canada"

" Really, how come?"

" Because were going to see our sister."

"Ok, keep practicing your Japanese, your getting really good."

The twins went in to their house, Sakura and tomoyo walked the rest of the way to Yuko's house for dinner. Toya's rented car was in the drive way and Tomoyo gave a little smile knowing that Erion was back. Sakura saw Tomoyo's smile and said, " It must be nice to have someone to care about you so much"

" Hem... you have Toya and your dad."

" You know what I mean."

"Well you have Syaoran."

"Don't even joke about that."

" Why? I think you like him and he likes you."

" No, I hate him, you know that"

" Then why did you invite him to come here?"

" My aunt invited him you know that! Who's side are you on"

" I'm on yours, you know that but I've already told you what Syaoran said."

" He could be making it up." They walked the rest of the way to dinner in silence. Dinner was a very uncomfortable affair, not only because Sakura wasn't talking to Tomoyo but because Toya kept shooting Syaoran looks that could have priest a tank. Syaoran did not seem to notice. The phone rang and Yuko got up and answered it Hello .

(A/N: This means that things are being said in English which Sakura and Syaoran don't speak.)

" Oh how are you?"

She nodded her head before hanging up, " Good news Sakura, Your father is flying in tomorrow, Toya will come with me to pick him up. Unfortunately his flight comes in to Miami

so we'll be gone for several hours."

Toya stood up, " Do you really think I'll leave Sakura alone with that brat!"

" Come now they won't be alone, will they" she looked at Tomoyo and Erion. " Now then who would like tea and cake before bed." They moved to the living room and everyone had some tea and a slice of cake, everyone that is except for Yuko who had rice wine. Syaoran took a sip of his tea and felt more relaxed. He didn't remember much of what happened next except that no one said much and he soon excused himself and went to bed.

Syaoran awoke to banging on his door. In the distance he could hear sirens, Syaoran jumped out of bed and threw open his door. Erion stood in the hall with a Salome expression on his face. " We have a big problem."

Sakura listened as her aunt and big brother left the house at around Four in the morning. She had an ack from her fight with Tomoyo. Sakura stood up and walked over to Tomoyos bed. She gently shock her and whispered, " Tomoyo wake up I need to talk to you" Tomoyo stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"What is it Sakura?' she asked in a droggy voice.

" I'm sorry for the fight we had earlier, still friends?"

" That's it? Of course we're still friends, but you know you should give Syaoran a chance."

" Not this again."

" You know he really opens up when your around."

" What do you mean?"

"You mean you really didn't notice?"

" Notice what?"

" In school he hardly says a word and always has a cold look in his eyes. Even some of the teachers are afraid of him. Besides he has really nice muscles"

" What, aren't you with Erion?"

" Of course, but Syaoran looks nice."

" Stop talking like that!"

" Oh Sakura" Tomoyo leaned over and rapped Sakura in a hug. The windows shook as the first winds hit. Both of them looked at the window as the wind howled. Tomoyo turned to Sakura, " Maybe we should turn on the tv to get our minds off of Syaoran and the wind."

" Ok" Sakura walked over to the little tv in their room that sat on a desk. It quickly became apparent that something was wrong. A small man was talking very fast and a red line full of words was scrolling along the bottom of the screen.

Tomoyo tapped Sakura on the back and said, " I'm going to get Erion he knows some English." A few minutes later She returned with Erion in tow. He wore gray baggy pants and Sakura couldn't help noticing that his muscles weren't as pernounce as Syaoran. Erion sat down and listened to the tv for a minute.

Again if you are just tuning in that tropical storm Daniel has now been ungraded to a level four hurricane. There is also a huge cold front that's heading straight for florida as well. If your in northern florida get out now. If your in southern florida take cover now and pray for the best. The wind are already over three hundred miles near the eye of the storm. The message was repeated again. Erion turned to the two girls what he had just heard. Sakura and Tomoyo had both gone pale, " We need to leave then"

"Won't do any good the storms already here."

"Toya will come back for us" Sakura said.

" The road are closed if he tries to get back here he'll be arrested, we're on are own. I'm going to wake up Syaoran, you guys go down to the living room." Erion walked to Syaoran's room and was about to knock when the phone rang. He picked it up, " Hello?"

" Erion, this is yuko I don't have much time. Toya has been arrested for trying to get back to all of you. My house should hold up alright against this storm. All of you should be alright, just barricade the windows and stay in the living room. We'll get there as soon as we can oh and tell Sakura that her fathers plane was rerouted to new york. Good bye."

Erion hung up the phone and knocked on syaorans door, he could already hear sirens in the distance.

Once Syaoran had opened the door Erion tolled him what had happened. Syaoran rushed down the stairs, Sakura and Tomoyo were holding each other on the couch. Erion sat on the far right side of the couch next to Tomoyo and Syaoran sat next to sakura. Erion told them what he had told Syaoran. At hearing that Toya had been arrested Sakura squirmed slightly.

" So I guess that we should barricade the windows" Syaoran stood up and walked to the stairs. " I'll take care of the up stairs ones."

Sakura let go of Tomoyo " I'll come to" in truth Sakura really didn't want to go, but knew that Tomoyo wanted to be with Erion. If Sakura asked she was sure Tomoyo would do anything for her even leave Erion but that would have been selfish and hurt Tomoyo, which Sakura never wanted to do. Sakura followed Syaoran up the stairs. The first room they went in to was the one that Sakura and Tomoyo shared. " So how do we barricade the windows?"

" Like this" Syaoran shoved the covers and sheets off of Sakuras mattress and picked it up, he cared it over and propped it against the window. " Help me move that wardrobe over here".

Sakura pushed and Syaoran pulled until the large piece of wood was in front of the mattress then with a shove Syaoran pushed it against the mattress and the window. " There if we do this to all the rooms we should be good."

One by one they repeated the proses till only Toyas room remained. His mattress was giving them some problems, it was slightly larger than the frame and would not come up esaily. Finally with Sakuras help they got it up and began moving it in front of the window. They sat it down next to the window and looked around for something to hold the mattress in place. Suddenly Syaoran pushed Sakura to the floor in the middle of the room and yelled " DOWN!" He flung himself over Sakura, seconds later the window shattered. A large branch had been picked up by the wind and hurdled in to the side of the house. The walls groaned and the windows shattered in to small pieces that were picked up by the wind and fired like bullets to all corners of the room. The pieces flew so fast that the imbedded themself in to the walls. A few pieces slashed Syaorans arms and he crunched his face in pain. The wind howled threw the broken window as Syaoran sat up in the middle of the room, " Are you alright Sakura?"

" I'm fine but your all cut up, we need to take care of them now."

" First we need to finish up here."

Sakura didn't argue but saw that it hurt Syaoran to move / Maybe he isn't so bad after all./ They finished moving a dresser in front of the window and headed back downstairs, Sakura stopped off in the bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. Downstairs Tomoyo and Erion had moved the sofa in front of the window in th living room and were leaning against the wall with arms rapped around each other. When they came in Tomoyo offered to make them some tea and Erion went in to the kitchen. Once they had left the room Sakura turned to Syaoran and said " Take of your shirt."

" What, is this really the time?"

" Get your mind out of the gutter, I just needed to clean your cuts."

" You realize I was just kidding you." Syaoran removed his shirt and Sakura frowned, Several cut were fairly deep and Sakura wasn't sure if there was any glass inside of them. In the end Sakura decided that all she could do was clean them and hope for the best. Tomoyo and Erion came in as Sakura finished bandaging Syaoran last cut. They handed them each a cup of tea. All of them sat against the wall and drank their tea in silence. Sakura brought the cup to her lips and let the warm liquid flow into her mouth. The tea warmed her up from the inside out but still shivered at the sound of the wind as it tried to punch a hole in the house. Around Ten o seven the power went out and the house began to grow cold. Sakura and Tomoyo went to their room and came down a few minutes later wearing clothes instead of their PJ's. Tomoyo wore a green shirt and jeans, Sakura wore jeans and a baggy white shirt. While thy had been gone Syaoran had gotten a gray trench coat and was using it as a pillow.

The storm only got worse when the rain started, it fell in sheets and the noise at times was near deafening. Tomoyo was sitting near Erion and he had wrapped a protective arm around her. Sakura had pulled her legs to her chest and was shacking a little for the cold and fear. She had her eyes closed and was on the verge of crying when she felt something heavy and warm fall on her back. She opened her eyes and looked around. Syaoran had put his coat on her when he had seen that she was shivering.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura and saw that she was shacking gentle/ Is this really the same girl that was trying to kill me just a few days ago? She looked so fragile and sad./ He gave a silent sigh and picked up his coat placing it over Sakuras shacking body. Then closed his eyes and went over his training moves in his head.

As the day went on Erion suggested that they play a game to pass the time. No one was really in the mode to play a game but they needed to do something to pass the time. Erion pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket and they played go fish. When they got tiered of that they moved on to old maid.

Sakura laughed at Syaoran who had just lost his 15th game in a row. Syaoran glared around but the atmosphere had lightened enough that even Sakura was smiling at him./ Sakura really is pretty when she smiles, but she won't be smiling after she loses the next round./ Syaoran let a smile slip out, something that had only happened a few times in his life twice in the last few days. After the next hand which Erion lost, Tomoyo said that she was hungry. Sakura's stomach gave a loud rumble.

Tomoyo smiled at her and Erion said " I vote Syaoran makes use some lunch."

" Hey why do I have to make lunch?"

" Because we voted and you lost" Sakura said sticking her tung out at him.

" When did anyone vote?"

" Come on Syaoran you need to pull your weight while were just stuck here." Tomoyo gave a little wave of her hand as if to dismiss anymore discussion.

Syaoran walked in to the kitchen mumbling about taking his chances with the storm. Twenty minutes later Syaoran came out caring a plate of sandwiches and wearing Yukos apron. The apron was covered in what look like the remains of several animals Sakura was sure weren't from this planet.. Sakura laughed at the sorry looking Syaoran standing before them. He set the plate on the ground before them and took a seat. Erion took bites of the sandwiches, Sakura was the only one who said anything " What is this supposed to be?"

" A sandwich, don't eat if you don't want it."

Sakura went back to the food and ate in silence. The plate was empty and the room was silent. Night fell as the storm grew more intense. No one felt like sleeping alone that night so they all stayed in the living room. Silently all four of them were grateful that they weren't alone. Shortly after what Sakura guessed was sunset thunder could be heard over the storm. Sakura shivered, but not from the cold out side, no she still had Syaorans coat which was very warm and big/ even on him I bet/. She shivered from the cold inside her. She remembered back to the last time she had been with her aunt Amagasak. (A/N: Flash Back)

Her aunt had been yelling at her and she couldn't understand why. Why was she blaming her for mommy dying? It wasn't her fault, daddy had said so. Her aunt had raised he hand and struck Sakura across the face.

Absently she reached up and touched the spot on her face where she had been hit all those years ago. Sakura didn't realize it but she had scooted closer to Syaoran who was sitting against the wall listening to the storm. Sakura was getting more and more freaked out.

Her aunt had said that Sakura would be punished for what she had done to her mother. First she would punish Sakura then the world would with a storm, and when it was over everyone would be happy, everyone But little evil sakura because she would be dead. At hearing those word little Sakura had begun to cry and tried to explained that it wasn't her fault but her aunt would not hear it. " If you don't like it to bad, you shouldn't have been such a dirty evil little thing. Your mother, my sister is gone because you were to bad, filthy, evil and she just couldn't take it any more." She had then taken a large pillow off the sofa and unzipped it, taking out the stuffing and shoving Sakura in, then zipped it back up. The pillow case was to small for her and it was full of pins hat her aunt had sown in to its inside. She could barely move ever where she tried to turn was another pin to poke her with. After laughing at the twisting pillow case for a wile her aunt had gotten a knife and began stabbing the case over and over again laughing.

Syaoran opened an eye and saw that sakura had moved closer to him, he also saw that she was shaking and had her eyes tightly shut. He was about to ask her what was wrong but decided against it, he could not help however glancing over at Sakura every few minutes as she seemed to shrink ever more in to the over sized coat he had given her.

Sakura sat there with her eyes shut trying to get the memories to stop but couldn't. A clasp of thunder sounded almost directly overhead and Sakura grabbed Syaorans shirt and pulled her self to him. She didn't care if it was Syaoran or a axe murder who was about to kill her, Sakura just needed someone to hold on to, to prove she was still there even if the storm really was coming to end her life.. Some where in the back of her mind she had expected Syaoran to push her away, to say she was crazy. Instead she felt him wrap his arms around her, not hard, not even in a hug but just enough so that she knew he was protecting her even if he didn't know what he was protecting her from.

Syaoran was startled when thunder sounded nearby and Sakura threw her shacking form on to him and held on. He didn't know what to do, he decided to do the only thin that felt right, in fact it felt like the most normal thing in the world. He wrapped his arm lightly around her. She tightened her grip on him. Syaoran looked over to see if Erion and Tomoyo had seen what had happened. Both were asleep. He turned his attention back to Sakura. She began to heave in Syaorans arms as she began to cry.

" Its all my fault" She said it so quietly that it was barely noticeable over the storm.

Syaoran shifted her so her head was resting on his shoulder as she continued to cry. "What's all your fault" his genital tone barley sounded above the storm.

" She's gone and its all my fault, she's gone"

"Who's gone"

" My mom its all my fault. She didn't feel good but I made her take me to the park. Then it started to rain, it was a big Strom, she got sick and never got better." Syaoran could feel the warm tears roll along his shoulder.

Syaoran tightened his hold on Sakura, " Its not your fault".

In a weak voice and between sob sakura said, " thank you". She gently feel in to a sleep of troubled dreams.

" Sakura must really feel safe with you".

Syaoran turned to see Erion and Tomoyo smiling at him. " She just grabbed on to the closest thing, its human nature when your scared."

"If you say so".

Syaoran looked back at Sakura, she had a frown on her face. Keeping one arm around her he gently brushed his other hand over her face and moved a lose strand of hair from her forehead. As his hand brushed against her bare skin the frown eased a bit. Syaoran looked down at her again. / Who could blame someone like Sakura for her mothers death. If I ever see her aunt I'll make her pay for this./

Sakura was all alone, it was black but she could still hear the wind. / Where's Tomoyo, Erion and Syaoran/.

" Hello my little angle, I told you that you would be punished."

Sakura looked up to see her Aunt Amagasak standing over her with the pillow case full of pins. She gave Sakura a huge grin.

"Syaoran!" Sakura didn't know why she screamed his name.

" He's not coming, none of them are coming, look around there all gone just like your mother."

" No" she looked around, she was back in Yuko's house. No one was there.

" That's right, there gone and its your fault. They wouldn't have come here if it wasn't for you, they came with you and died for you. Look on the walls that's all that's left of them"

Sakura didn't want to look but her head was forced to turn. Her eyes widened, on the wall were dark stains. They had the fuzz outline of three people twisted with pain. " No, no, nonononononono."

"That's right they tried to save you but couldn't"

The pillow case fell over her head. The pins struck her skin and the pain was mind numbing, her aunt shock the case and said her name over and over again, Sakura, SAKURA!

Sakura opened her eyes and blinked away the tears that she had been shedding. Erion, Syaoran and Tomoyo wear gathered around her, concern on all there faces. Tomoyo was the first to break the silence. " Sakura are you Ok, you were shacking and crying a- and, and we were all afraid."

Sakura grabbed on to Tomoyo and started to cry again, " She came back, she came back, she's going to make me pay for what I did, she's coming to get all of you to because you're here with me." Sakura collapsed backwards in to Syaorans arms and began to shack so violently that Syaoran had to wrap his arms around her to keep her from hurting herself. Erion and Tomoyo backed away from them so they could be alone. Tomoyo was pale and silently crying to herself.

" Don't worry, Sakura still hasn't gotten over what happened but if anyone can help he its Syaoran. I'm glad he came." Erion held Tomoyo and kissed her neck, just once.

" Your right, our little Sakura just needed someone all to herself, like you are to me."

They fell asleep arms still around each other in a little corner in a big storm.

Sakura couldn't stop shacking, she was close to throwing up. The only thing keeping her from doing it were the strong warm arms that held her and kept her from falling. Sakura didn't know whether this was a dream or real, everything blurred together. Then she heard a voice calling her name, the wind drowned it out at times but it was calling her name. She opened her eyes and saw messy brown hair. Syaoran was holding her and kept calling her name over and over. Sakura smiled, even if her aunt came she knew that Syaoran would protect her. Sakura feel in to a sleep of untroubled dreams.

The rain pounded away at the ground outside, the Strom had stalled out and was joining with a cold front and would only get stronger. It was near midnight and only one figure was visible between the sheet of rain, She had dark waist length black hair and was smiling like she had just found her oldest friend. " I'm coming for you Sakura"

(A/N: Ok I know this took a long time to get posted but I had to change rooms and went on vacation. I'm truly sorry to have kept all of you waiting, especially those who put me on there alert list. I would like to thank:

**qCCSolver**

**youkaigirl64**

**Vanpirejazzy, Sorry for any spelling mistakes, blame my brother.**

**Knwaii Bell**

**Pure Hope**

**Lifes Dark Angel**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Melzx03, Your right Erion's real name is Eriol you'll find out later why it was changed.**

**And a special thanks to lady Saint**

**And to my friend Muriel.**

Please review, I have set it up so you can now review anonymously. I know there's +720 out there that this applies to,**_ REVIEW_**. Once again I apologize for the long wait, oh and send in reviews of who you think was in the storm. I am also sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes in this Ch. My spell checker quite, never use you little brother like an computer.)


	5. Thorns in a storm

1(A/N: Hello everyone, I got some great reviews keep them coming.)

Disclaimer: The sea monkeys have failed, so I don't own CCS. But good news I have two friends in japan who are going to have a talk with clamp, so we'll see.

Fragile Time

Chapter 5: Thorns in a Strom

October 22

Days Left: 85

Sakura opened her eyes. Threw part of the window that the sofa didn't cover Sakura could see that the rain hadn't stopped but it had lightened. She didn't want to move, she felt nice, safe, why// Lets see, oh it is so nice here, but where am I? My aunt Yuko's house but this isn't my bed. Who cares this feels so good I don't want to move./ Sakura lay where she was for a few minutes before she remembered what had happened the night before. Her eyes shot open, she was still wearing syaorans coat and he still had his arms wrapped around her. Sakura untangled herself from Syaorans arms and stood up. The house was very cold, Sakura tried the lights but nothing happened. She looked at Syaoran and couldn't help smiling / He really isn't that bad/ Sakura took off Syaorans coat and placed it on him like a blanket.

/ I know I'll make us all breakfast / Sakura walked in to the kitchen and got out a large pot. Sakura turned the stove on and was pleased to see that it still worked. She turned it off and got out all the things she would need. She was abut to turn the stove back on when a strange voice spoke behind her.

" Hello my little angle, you've been bad haven't you?"

Sakura turned to face her aunt Amagasak, Sakura looked upon a waxy white face. The skin was stretched oddly over her face. Her eyes were sunken and she was so thin that Sakura could see the bones in her arm. Despite that, the long needle she held did not shake in her strong grip. Sakura wanted to scream to run but she couldn't move. Her mind cried out / Wake up someone, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Erion, help please/. Amagasak walked slowly towards her.

"No ones coming my dear, they don't care. I told you that you would be punished for what you did, this storm is here to kill you like you killed your mother, but don't worry you still have a little time left. I haven't finished my punishment for you yet."

Shadows ate at Sakuras vision, her aunt was only feet away, then she passed out. As she drifted away in to the darkness she heard her aunt say, " Don't go yet, I brought your favorite pillow case, oh well. When you wake perhaps."

Sakura couldn't open her eyes, she was to tired. Just a dream, just a dream, it wasn't real. / Its cold, think about that later, sleep now./ Sakura slipped back in to sleep.

Syaoran new something was missing before he opened his eyes. / Sakuras not here, it was nice when she was./ Syaoran stood up and stretched his arms over his head. " Guess I should see if I can find something to eat". Tomoyo and Erion were still asleep. Syaoran opened the door to the kitchen and stopped. There lying on the floor with a small pool of blood around her left arm was Sakura.

" SAKURA!" He ran in and knelt beside her. Syaoran gently cradled her in his arms. She was pale but her shallow breathing told him that she was alive. " Erion, Tomoyo, Sakura needs help" Erion and Tomoyo tumbled in and stared at there friends. Guessing what had happened Erion ran to the back door and stepped out on to the patio. Tomoyo came over to Sakura.

" What can I do syaoran?"

"Can you get me the first aid kit and something to wash the blood off with?"

Tomoyo nodded her head and left. Syaoran looked down at Sakura/ this is all my fault, I should have protected her/ " I'm sorry Sakura, I should have been here, this is my fault. Just be ok, just be ok." Sakura opened her eyes about half way and looked at Syaoran. " Sakura?"

" I'm sorry Syaoran, I should have run but I, I was just so scared."

Syaoran saw tiers in Sakuras eyes. Tomoyo brought water and a towel so they could clean Sakuras arm. Tomoyo helped Sakura into a sitting position and Syaoran gentle dabbed at the blood. As he got more of the blood away he was surprised to see that instead of the cuts he had expected Sakuras arm had miniature puncture marks. There were hundreds of them, after all the blood had been wiped away Syaoran burned with rage. On Sakuras arm was a rose with an arrow threw it, none of the marks were deep but most were still bleeding to some extent. / Someone did this to Sakura just to get back at her for something that wasn't even her fault/. Syaoran wrapped Sakuras arm in a cotton bandage. As Syaoran finished wrapping Sakuras arm Erion came in.

" I couldn't find anyone out there."

Sakura sat in the living with her legs pulled up to her chest. Tomoyo was trying to comfort her and Syaoran was doing his best to help Erion make noodles, not something Syaoran would have normally had for breakfast but there didn't aper to be that many things Erion knew how to cook. They had long sense cleaned up the blood and were now waiting for the noodles to finish cooking.

Erion broke the silence, " You know this wasn't your fault".

" Yes it was, I knew Amagasak was near here and she still hurt Sakura while I was asleep just feet away."

" We were all asleep in there, none of us knew. It's not your fault".

Syaoran stood up, " I'm going to go find that bitch and make her pay for this, for every thing she's done to Sakura."

" I know how much you want to get her, and if you do I'll help beet the living crap out of her but right now I think Sakura needs you here more".

" I hate you"

" I know" Erion said with a smile.

Syaoran brought two bowls of noodles in and sat one down next to Sakura. Tomoyo, catching Erions eyes, walked over to him leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

" I can't say how good this will be because Erion made it but at least it smells edible."

Sakura just stared ahead of her. She made no attempt to eat or even look at the food. Finally she said, " Why should I? Amagasak is right."

" No she's wrong, your mom dying wasn't your fault. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you before, but I won't let her hurt you again."

" Maybe"

" Come on you need to eat" Sakura didn't move. " Fine then we'll do this the hard way, Open your mouth". Sakura opened her mouth just enough for Syaoran to put a few noodles in. Syaoran got to eat about half the bowl before Sakura wouldn't open her mouth anymore. He sat the bowls behind him and for the first time noticed that he and Sakura were alone, Erion and Tomoyo weren't anywhere to be seen. / Where could those two have gone/

(A/N: Sorry to interrupt but I now have +1000 hits for this story.)

Tomoyo and Erion sat on the floor in the kitchen, neither felt like using the table. Erion looked at Tomoyo, " Just to be clear where leaving them alone in there to help Sakura right, this isn't one of your match making plans is it?"

" Do you really think I like seeing Sakura like this! The first time almost killed her, and me."

" I'm sorry, I forgot that last time you pretty much lived at her house."

It was so hard watching the first time as she faded away, but to have to watch a second time. I just can't do it." She began to cry.

" I wouldn't worry this time, now she has Syaoran."

"Your right, just like I have you."

Syaoran sat next to Sakura in silence for some time before it became to much for him, "Sakura, I'm sorry. I should have been there to protect you. Please just say something."

" Its not your fault Syaoran, its mine. I was a bad little girl, its my fault, all my fault."

" No its not." Syaoran pulled Sakura to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. " Its not your fault, your aunt is wrong, its not your fault, its not your fault."

Sakura stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going!"

" If I leave than Amagasak won't come here any more, all of you will be safe." Sakura took a step and slipped backwards on Syaorans coat. Syaoran caught her and held her. " Let me go, I-have-to-leave."

" I'm not going to let you go till you calm down." Syaoran held Sakura threw her weak struggling till she was still. "Sakura?"

" I'm s-s-sorry S-s-s-syaoran, Its just so hard sometimes to believe that it wasn't my fault."

" Its all right, just remember that every time you feel like its your fault that you have friends who help you."

Sakura wasn't sure how long she stayed wrapped in Syaorans arms. But once it was over they found Erion and Tomoyo in the kitchen. Sakura was still shaken but she trying not to show it so Tomoyo wouldn't worry. At Tomoyo's suggestion thy got the cards they had played with the day before and began to make a house of cards. Syaoran stood against the wall and looked outside at the rain.

" I don't know what you did but I'm glade you did, Sakura really seems to trust you."

" I don't know how much longer we're going to be able to stay here."

" What do you mean? Is it because of Amagasak?"

" No, if she came back I'd make her pay. I mean because of the rain, look the waters formed rivers and it could be in the house by night."

" You think so?"

" Yeah"

" What should we do?"

" I think we should try to find some place else, it to dangerous to stay here. The water will erode the foundation till the house collapses."

" Really? How do you know?"

" Look out there, some of the trees are close to falling right now."

Erion looked out the window and sure enough most of the trees were leaning at odd angels.

" Well see but if the rain doesn't stop soon we'll have to go."

An hour later Syaoran walked over to Sakura and said, "I think we should take your bandage off to see how it is."

" Ok, um could you do it?"

" Sure" Sakura blushed as Syaorans hands brushed over her skin as they unwound the bandage. Sakura stomach turned, some of the marks had started to fade but the rose was still visible. She yanked her arm away from Syaoran and clutched it to her chest, " Why , why, why"

" Sakura, its all right. I won't let her hurt you again."

" I know you won't, but promise me that if your in danger you'll leave."

" Sakura, I- "

" Promise me!"

" No, I can't."

" I didn't think so, Your stubborn you know that?"

" Yeah but that's why you love me".

" I don't love you, I just don't hate you. Don't think I've forgotten about the bet, and... thanks."

Tomoyo was with Erion when Syaoran started to unwrap Sakuras arm. " You know Erion, I think this is the first time in years I've seen Sakura open up so much to anyone besides us."

" Thing sure have gotten interesting sense they made that bet. Who do you think will win?"

" I think they both will"

Sometime around noon the first tree fell in the backyard. They decided to try and make it to a hotel a few block from Yukos house. Tomoyo and Erion put on ponchos and Sakura put on a light pink windbreaker. Syaoran wore his thick coat which as Sakura had thought was big on him, yet some how he still managed to move in. He took the coat off while Sakura Tomoyo and Erion packed a water proof pack with food. Syaoran began to go threw some of his training movements.

"You ready to go Syaoran?" Before Syaoran could answer the front door banged open. Everyones heads turned to face the woman at the door. She had a waxy complexion. Her skin was stretched over her face and she had shoulder length brown hair. She was so thin that Syaoran didn't know how she was standing.

Sakura who had been standing beside Syaoran took a step back. " Aunt Amagasak"

" Yes dear, times up." She drew a knife from behind her back.

Syaoran stepped in between Amagasak and everyone else. " Erion could you take Tomoyo and Sakura."

" Ok, come on Sakura," he reached out and pulled her hand but she wouldn't move. "Sakura come on we need to leave."

" I'm staying here, I can't leave Syaoran here alone and I need to finish this."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakuras hand, " Be careful." Erion pulled Tomoyo out the back door and they disappeared in the rain.

" So you're the bitch that hurt Sakura."

" Come now, why do you defend that little bitch." She said it in such a calm tone that Syaoran found himself wanting to hit her that much more.

" You had no right to do anything to Sakura!"

" That dirty whore killed my sister." She lunged at Syaoran.

Syaoran was about to grab her and smash her face to the floor when a movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Sakura saw Amagasak lunge at Syaoran, her mind went blank. With out thinking she threw herself in her path.

Amagasak clasped her hand around Sakuras throat and pulled her back to the door. She held the knife just off of Sakuras skin. Syaoran stood on the other side of the room, just twenty feet separated them but if Syaoran charged her at the wrong time the knife would be threw Sakuras throat before he could do anything about it. / Why did she stay behind? Why didn't Sakura go with Erion and Tomoyo. How could I let Amagasak get Sakura! I said I would protect her. I've got to find a way to get Sakura away from Amagasak./.

" What's the matter? Finally decide this wrench isn't worth the effort?" She pushed Sakuras cheeks together, grabbed Sakuras tung and ran the knife lightly across it. A thin line of blood trailed down her mouth.

Syaoran had to hold himself back from rushing Amagasak / remember you training, rush in now and Sakuras dead. Remain calm, don't lose yourself to rage./

" Oh What's that, you still care about her! I saw that hate in your eyes when I cut her tung." She smiled. " Well I'm sorry to say that your not going to like this much either." She took the knife and placed the tip on Sakuras face just below her cheek bone. Glancing back at Syaoran to make sure he was watching, then inserted the tip into her face. Just three centimeters but it wasn't like when you get cut, Sakura could feel the skin slide open as the knife tore threw it. She scrunched her face in pain.

Syaoran saw the knife enter Sakuras face, he saw Sakuras face contort with pain, and he saw the smile spread across Amagasak face. She twisted the knife and Sakura yelled in pain then collapsed. Amagasak held Sakura by her hair, she was pale and covered in cold sweet. Amagasak laughed and in the split second that she closed her eyes Syaoran let himself go. He relaxed his muscle and they did what they had been trained to do, they moved. He lunged and was across the room. He smashed into Amagasak and she was flung back against the wall. Syaoran caught Sakuras limp body and with two short sprints was back across the room. He set Sakura down and leaned her against the wall.

" I knew you'd save me" Blood trickled down her chin.

Syaoran stood up and turned to face Amagasak. She was leaning against the wall breathing heavily. " You little basted, how dare you robe me of my revenge. I'll kill both of you and let the storm wash away your bodies" She lunged at Syaoran, her left hand out stretched to grab his throat. Syaoran grabbed her hand and gave it a twist, there was a cracking sound from her arm as the bone snapped. / Oh well, its not like she doesn't deserve it./ A flash of metal to Syaoran left caught his attention. Syaoran had not seen the knife that Amagasak had hid behind her back. He moved fast enough to avoid a knife threw the chest but it still cut his left arm. Amagasak kept going and Syaoran realized that she was going for Sakura, summoning the last of his now fading strength he grabbed Amagasak by the back of her shirt and flung both of them away from Sakura. Syaoran hit the wall and slumped to the floor. Amagasak was not as lucky. She crashed it to the edge of the sofa and smashed threw the window.

Sakura saw the knife flash in Amagasak hand, saw it tare threw Sayorans arm, saw Amagasak pass syaoran, saw her coming at her, saw Syaoran grab Amagasak, and saw Syaoran slam in to the wall and lay still. Sakura staggered to her feet and walked, swaying, across the room to Syaoran. Syaoran opened his eyes and with a weak smile said, " Hello Sakura." Her legs buckled with relief and she fell into Syaorans arms. Sakura wished she could just go to sleep, the day had been to much. Sakuras eyes shot open, " Syaoran your arm!"

"Its fine"

" Its got a huge cut on it!"

" Maybe not fine, but its not bad."

" We need to clean and bandage it."

" No, your face first. Then my arm."

Sakura reached up and felt the cut on her face. The entire right side of her face felt like it was on fire. Syaoran led her to the kitchen. He up righted a chair and told her to sit, then he took a vial from his pocket. It contained a dark green powder. He took a small bowl from the cabinet and put a little water in it. Then using two fingers mixed in some of the green powder till it was a light green paste. " Hold still" Syaoran took a little of the paste on his two fingers and gentile dabbed at the cut on her face.

Sakura felt cool spread across her face.

" Let me see your tung."

Sakura opened her mouth and stuck her tung out. Syaorans two fingers covered in the green paste touched her tung and Sakura tasted the sweet paste. / This is sweet, not that usual bitter taste, umm this is good./ Her lips closed over Syaoran finger and began to suck the sweet paste off of them. / This is really good./

" Sakura?"

Sakura opened her eyes. Syaoran had a shocked look on his beet red face. She was about to ask what was wrong when her tung brushed across his fingers still sucked deep into her mouth. Sakura opened her mouth and looked in horror at Syaoran fingers covered in her saliva.

/ I just sucked on Syaorans fingers! How, maybe I should have stayed with Amagasak. How will I ever look him in the eyes again, or Tomoyo and Erion if they find out about this/

" S-sorry."

"Umm hum that's alright. Come on we should go catch up with Erion and Tomoyo"

" But what about your arm?"

"Oh I forgot about that."

" Here let me help you with that." Sakura dipped her fingers into the paste and spread it over the cut. As her fingers drew back from his arm and past his face he wrapped his lips over them. Sakura was shocked that he had done it, she was more shocked that she enjoyed the feel of his tung swirling around her fingers. His lips drew back from her fingers.

" Pay back" he said. / _My God man_, What were you thinking! That you like her. No I don't! Sure you don't. Who asked you anyways? You did. Shut up! Fine but you're the one arguing with his mind./

Sakura wrapped Syaorans arm with some cotton bandage.

" Sakura I'm sorry for that."

" Its ok I did it first."

Syaoran stood up, "We should try to catch up to Erion and Tomoyo." They walked back threw the living room, Syaoran grabbed his thick coat and put it on. At the front door Syaoran peeked out to see if Amagasak was outside. She was lying on the ground. The grass near her was stained a faded red. " Um Sakura you might not want to see this."

" See what?"

" You might just want to not look."

Sakura stepped out and looked at her aunt, " Oh god!" She covered her face with her hands. Sakura leaned on Syaoran who wrapped his arm around her. " She hurt me so much but she was still family."

" Come on, lets go."

They walked down the street into the light rain. Soon the rain began falling heavily every few minutes . During one of the light periods Syaoran pushed Sakura and said "look out"

Syaoran saw a small branch falling towards Sakura, it wasn't big enough to kill her but was big enough to break some bones. He grabbed it before it could hit Sakura. " I think we need to find Shelter soon"

"Where? There's only trees around here, where's the hotel."

" We better just keep walking"

A small red light winked at the two of them from a bush across the street. " There's more than one way to die dear Sakura, and by the time I'm done you'll both wish you'd died today." The figure pushed a button and got several stills of Syaoran pushing Sakura and grabbing the branch. " Perfect". She stood up and walked away. No one saw Amagasak as she walked down the street away from Sakura and Syaoran.

(A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next ones called "footprints in the snow". I hope to get the next chapter up before school starts next week. Now about those new reviews,

First off, Yes Amagasak is horrible.

Thank you **youkaigirl64** for your review.

Thank you **pure hope**, your not a psychopath? Darn there fun. Thanks for the long review.

Thank you **Rose** for your review.

Thank you **Kawaii Bell**, You are however wrong about the person in the storm, I will tell you this. Its some one who I haven't put in the main story. I suppose that it really wasn't fare, please forgive me.

Thank you **reeda-blossom **for your review.

Thank you **Angelic Moon** for pointing out that spelling mistake, I'll get around to fixing it soon, I hope. Till then please umm, pretend that the word is spelled right, thank you.

Again thank you **reeda-blossom** for your second review.

And finally a special thanks to **sesshomarusdemoness **for my first flame and a very great review!

Well that's it for now, hope to update soon oh and review come on its not hard by now I should have over 1200 review, and to those who always review. Thank you if it wasn't for you I might have stopped writing a long time ago.)


	6. Footprints in the snow

1(A/N: Hello everyone, I'm really sorry that this took so long to get up.)

Disclaimer: I've lost contact with my friends in japan, could clamp have taken them out? I just don't know. Oh and I do not yet own Card Captor sakura.

Fragile Time

Ch.6: Footprints in the snow.

October 22

Day: 85

The rain pounded Sakura and Syaoran as they tried to find a safe place to wait for the storm to pass.. Syaoran looked all around them but all he saw were trees and the road they were following. Finally he saw a space between the roots of a tree. He motioned for Sakura to follow him, the wind had long sense blocked out any words that they spoke. The entrance to the roots was so low that they had to crouch to get in. The roots had grown in such a way that there was a small hole in the tree, it was about as tall as a closet. Three feet off the ground the wall was indented and there was enough room for them to sit comfortably or lie down side by side. Sakura came in after him, she shock with cold. / She's soaked to the bone, if it gets any colder she'll freeze to death./ Syaoran took his coat off and set it on the bench. " Take off your clothes"

" What! Syaoran y-you can't be serious."

" Of course I am, your soaked. Take off your clothes off and put on my coat so you don't freeze."

" Ok but you can't look"

" Fine I'll leave, tell me when your done." Syaoran crouched down and walked outside.

Sakura took off her wind breaker and let it fall to the ground. She reached down and removed her shoes and socks. She checked to make sure that Syaoran wasn't watching before taking of her shirt and pants. Sakura stood for a minute in her pink underwear debating weather to leave them on or off. / I'll leave them on they're not the wet./ She reach over and slipped in to Syaorans coat. Sakura sat on the bench. "Ok you can come back in now".

"Finally, its cold out there." Syaoran looked at sakura buttoned up in his jacket. Her wet hair clung to her head. / She looks so small./

" You didn't have to give me your coat."

" Would you have preferred to freeze?"

" No, I'm going to go to sleep. I'm so tired."

" Ok I'll wake you if anything happens."

Sakura curled up in the over sized coat, she didn't have to it was big enough that she could lie out strait and still stay warm. Sakura dreams were not good, bad or any where in between, they just were.

Sakura opened her eyes to darkness, her heart sped up, she was sure that her aunt Amagasak would ampere and attack her.

" Are you awake?"

Sakura saw Syaoran sitting a few feet away and her heart began to calm. " Yes, I'm awake. Why's it so cold?"

" Look out side"

Sakura got up and stepped down to the ground. She closed her eyes, it felt like she was walking on ice. A shallow mist had formed on the groung stung her bare feet. The mist swirled away from her as she looked out side, " Oh my god!". If syaorans coat hadn't been so big she would have covered her mouth. Sakura could see the road covered in white, small white flakes floated down between the branches. " Snow?" The word formed in her mouth before her brain could realize what had happened. " How can it be snowing, we're in flora."

" I don't know but its not good. You might want to get back up here if you want to keep your feet."

For the first time Sakura noticed the stinging pain in her feet. She climbed back up to the bench and sat next to Syaoran. Her stomach gave a little rumble to announce that it had missed Dinner and wanted something. " Umm... Syaoran do we have anything to eat?"

" Erion and Tomoyo have all the food."

" Oh yea, I wish we had some food."

" Here" Syaoran handed Sakura a small candy bar.

" Where'd you get that Syaoran?"

" I grabbed it earlier."

" Thanks" Sakura ate the candy and leaned back against the wall. Sakura dozed on and off for almost an hour before a noise woke her. It felt like the air had gotten even colder. It sounded like the tree was being pelted by stones. " What's that noise?" When Syaoran didn't answer Sakura looked around and gasped. Syaoran still set only a few feet away but he was pale from the cold and his breath formed little clods as it left his mouth. " Syaoran!" / Oh no oh no. What can I do, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't given me your coat. Your coat that's it! I owe you so it's time to pay up./ Sakura moved over next to Syaoran. She opened the coat and winched as the freezing air touched her skin. A quickly as she could she wrapped herself and Syaoran in the coat. Her hands fumbled with the buttons before Syaoran weakly moved his hands to do it. Once the coat was closed Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran and shuddered / he's so cold, how can any one still be alive after being so cold. No he'll be fine, he was there for me so I'll be there for him./

During the night Syaoran had turned over and wrapped his arms around Sakura. When he woke up he didn't move for a long time, he just enjoyed the feeling of warmth. When he finally opened his eyes it took him a moment or two to realize what he was looking at. Sakura's head was next to his and he could feel her chest moving against his every time she breathed. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his were around her waist. She moved her head as she began to wake, " Hello Sakura, sleep well?"

" What!" Sakuras eyes shot open, she tried to move away from Syaoran only to find his arms tight around her waits, and to her embarrassment her arms were just as tight around his neck.. " What happened? We didn't... we didn't_ Do_ anything did we?"

Syaoran was about to make a joke about how good she was when he saw the tears just behind her eyes. " No, at least I can't remember doing anything. But how did I get in my coat with you?"

" Umm, well you looked so cold and I, I just thought I'd help."

" Thanks" Syaoran rolled over, which was not that easy, and opened the coat. The cold air hit him hard but he got up and let the coat cover Sakuras form again. He crouched down and looked out side, the ground had been covered with hail. A strange fog had moved in and prevented Syaoran from seeing more than ten feet. The rain was now a drizzle but from what he could see there was still a lot of water moving down the street.

" Syaoran, do you think Tomoyo and Erion are ok?"

" Yeah, I'm sure there fine and waiting for us".

After Sakuras aunt had shown up Erion and Tomoyo had gone to the hotel like they had planned. They waited in a side hall not daring to go into the lobby where several large windows had blown out. The building shock with every gust of wind.

" We have to go bak for Sakura, we shouldn't have just left them there."

Erion stood up, " Ok lets go"

They made their way back threw the howling rain and wind. / How could I have left them/ Erion looked over at Tomoyo's hunched form as she walked beside him. / I hope they're ok, Syaoran would probably give his life to save Sakura, but would that have been enough/

They stopped in front of Yuko's house. The rain had lightened for a few moments and Tomoyo felt. She leaned against Erion for support. The window was broken and the front yard was literally a bloody mess. The ground was stained red with blood, it had spilled into the puddles on the grass. The red water rippled violently even in the light rain. They slowly made their inside. There was blood on the carpet and Tomoyo almost fainted when she saw the knife Amagasak had used to torture Sakura, its tip crimson. Erion told Tomoyo to stay there while he checked the rest of the house. The upstairs hadn't been touched, there was more blood in the kitchen along with a bowl with a odd green past in it. Thankfully Erion didn't find Sakura or Syaorans bodies, neither did he find Amagasaks// Is it good I didn't find any bodies or bad/

Erion walked back to the waiting Tomoyo, " I didn't find any one"

" Lets just leave, maybe they got to the hotel already" They left and walked down the street.

" Syaoran, maybe we should go and try to find some place warmer. The storms let up some."

" Yeah, umm, you do realize you don't have any shoes?"

" What?"

" Look, your shoes are frozen. I guess I'll have to carry you."

" Ok, lets just go, I'm getting a really bad feeling about this place."

Syaoran got down and turned around so Sakura could slide on to his back, It was hard because of the coat but they managed. Syaoran walked away from the tree, his back was dry thanks to Sakura and his coat that was now draped over them. Syaoran left shallow foot prints in the slush as he walked away from the tree.

**_BANG_** Lightning crashed into the tree splitting it in two. Sakura and Syaoran were thrown into the slush. Small bits of heated wood flew in to the slush and hissed angrily. Syaoran slammed his arm in to a near by tree, it wouldn't have been bad but it was the same arm that Amagasak had cut earlier. He stood up and held his throbbing arm, he looked around for Sakura.

Sakura had slid to the edge of the road were the water licked at her side and threatened to pull her away, she lay still. Syaoran staggered over to her. "Sakura!"

Sakura heard the roar of the lightning as it stuck, she tried to hold on to Syaoran but was flung threw the air and crashed in to the ground. A small piece of hot wood landed on her hand / Awww/ She tried to move her hand and shake it off but couldn't seem to make anything work right. She could hear Syaoran next to her but he sounded muffled, she barely felt him slide her hand in to the slush to take care of her burned hand. Finally she couldn't feel anything

Syaoran knelt over Sakura, he pushed a piece of hot wood off her hand and covered it in slush to help the burn. She was pale and her breathing shallow. " Sakura come on wake up!"

He shook her " Please open you eyes"

" What?" Sakura said in a small voice.

" Don't ever do that again!"

" I'm sorry"

Syaoran wrapped her in his arms " Its ok you just scared me." He looked back at the smoldering mess that they had been in just a few minutes ago. " Remind me to never to doubt your feelings again." Syaoran scooped Sakura up bridal style and cared her down the street.

Tomoyo stood with her mouth open. Her and Erion had just arrived at the hotel to find that an entire side had fallen in while they were gone. " Where are we going now?" Tomoyo said over the roar of the rain.

Erion looked around " there" he said pointing to a small shed that was shielded by the hotel and some trees. It was full of tools but there was still more than enough room for them to move around. Soon it snowed, the snow quickly turned to hail, luckily the shed held up.

Syaoran walked around the flooded streets for half an hour. He was soaking wet, Sakura was still mostly dry in Syaorans coat but her head was just as wet as Syaorans. Her hair clung to her head as she rested it against Syaorans chest. Finally he stopped in front of what remained of the hotel. Sakura stared in disbelief " No no no no no."

" Don't worry I'm sure there fine."

" SAKURA! Over here."

They turned to see Tomoyo standing at the door of a shed. Syaoran cared Sakura over to them and set her down just inside the door. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura, "Are you ok? What happened? Were have you been?" She stopped noticing for the first time Syaorans coat she was wearing, " Are you naked under that? Sakura what have you two been doing!"

Erion gave Syaoran a stare that could have frozen the sun.

Sakura looked shocked " No, we didn't do THAT" Sakura explained what had happened after Amagasak had shown up. When she got to the part where Amagasak had pushed the knife into her face Tomoyo gave a squill and hugged her tight. When she was finished even Erion had forgotten the anger at thinking Syaoran had hurt Sakura.

Later Erion walked over to Syaoran " Hey Syaoran, thanks for taking care of Sakura. We were really afraid when we went back for you guys and no ne was there. We thought maybe Amagasak had taken you guys some where."

Syaoran looked at him confused "But how could she, she's dead." He looked down. " When she went threw the window, well it finished her off." Syaoran put his head in his hand// I still can't believe I killed some one, how could I// Well you did what you had to do to save Sakura// Still I killed/ Erion broke in on his thoughts.

" Syaoran, you couldn't have killed her, there was no body"

" **_What!_**" Tomoyo and Sakura turned to them. Erion told Sakura what he had told Syaoran.

" No, she was dead." Sakura began shacking, Tomoyo held her as Erion told her it would be ok. Syaoran leaned against the wall / How how how./

The night past as did the storm. The sun rose as the last of the clouds past beyond the horizon. They walked back to Yuko's house, when Sakura and Syaoran saw that Erion was right and Amagasak's body really wasn't there Sakura almost collapsed, Syaoran reached out and steaded her. The police came by around noon to pick to any people that hadn't made it out. There was still enough water for them to travel by boat and sense there were not any other people in the area they were aloud to bring what little luggage they had. The police gave them blanket and they started on there way to a pick up zone where they would meet Yuko and Sakuras brother and father.

( A/N: Ok well there it is I hope you like it. Once again I'm really sorry this took so long to get up but once school started I had a lot of work then I was really sick the last week. Well this Monday is my birthday so I have some free time till then so maybe the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you all for not sending people to kill me for the slow updating. And please review, every time I get a review I write more, and this time I want to get 12 reviews for this chapter. So please help me do it! Once again thanks to everyone who reads this!)


	7. Cheating?

1(A/N: Ok I know the last chapter had a lot of spelling mistakes, but I wrote most of it while I was sick so I'm still fixing a few things. And once again, I know the name is supposed to be Eriol, but I changed it, you'll find out why later in the story but it's a major part! So review this and tell me how good or bad I am. Thanks)

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, but I'm still working on it.

Fragile Time

Chapter 7: Cheating?

October: 24

Days Left: 83

They sat together in the small police boat. When they had returned to Yukos Sakura had changed clothes and given Syaoran back his coat. Tomoyo had been upset because her camera had gone missing from her luggage, they still hadn't found it. The thing that played on all their minds thou was what had happened to Amagasak, Sakura and Syaoran still couldn't believe she was out there still, they couldn't believe she was still alive.

Now that the storm was over they could see how bad it had been, slush still blocked streets preventing water from draining. Hundreds of trees lay up rooted and scattered across yards, and a lot of houses had windows blown out or roof turned around the wrong way.

As the boat cared them along the flooded streets Sakura kept looking down at her arm and the fading rose design. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Syaoran. " It'll be ok she won't do anything like this again."

" Thanks" Sakura had to turn her head away, she had almost broken down a cried three times today but didn't want to upset Tomoyo who kept giving Sakura worried looks.

When they arived at the pick up zone Toya ran over to them and wrapped Sakura in a bone crushing hug. He then held he at arms length to give her a once over, his eyes posed on her face at the mark left by the knife, then they traveled to her arm and the rose. Toya's eyes flared to Syaoran, " YOU!"

Syaoran took a step back, Erion stepped in between them, " Come on Toya, there are police here."

Toya took another step towards Syaoran. Sakura grabbed is arm, " Stop Syaoran didn't do it, it was aunt Amagasak!"

Toyas face went pale, " What?"

"It was" Said Tomoyo, " She showed up and Syaoran saved Sakura from her."

"Fine I won't kill him" Toya walked away. Yuko walked up to them. " He's still upset that he got arrested trying to get back. Your father had to leave to take care of and emergency but he would like for all of you to head home this afternoon." Yuko saw them to the airport and on to the plane, this time there were only three rows with two seats pairs. Toya was very anger he couldn't site next to Sakura and even more upset when Syaoran sat next to her.

Syaoran closed his eyes tight, Sakura looked over at him, " Are you still scared of flying?" She said with a little laugh.

" Yes, and its not funny"

Sakura settled back in her chair as they took off and Syaoran tried to block out the moment.

Some where during the flight Syaoran woke Sakura. " Hey Sakura, can I talk to you about the bet we made?"

Sakura began to panic// Oh no, What if he says he won because of saving me? If he say I love him I might not be able to denie it//Whats the worst that could happen if he did win? He really is nice.// How can you say that? You've only knowen him for less than a month/ " Umm, ok"

" I don't think we should count the storm and stuff, we didn't have any control over it, it just happened."

Sakura let out a sigh of relife, "Ok but you don't get those days back"

"Dael"

They touched down and eveyone got off and colected thier luggage. No one noticed the women snapping pictures of them as they left the air port.

Amagasak smiled as she thought how this would end both of them. " They will wish I had killed them." She walked off towards a news stand to find something to help her plan.

Everyone went to their homes. Sakura and toya went to bed early. Toya insited he stay the night. He still thought Syaoran might have had something to do with Sakuras injurys.

Ding ding ding ding, Sakura turned over and slammed the sleep buttion on her alarm clock.

"Yo little monster wake up" Toya said pounding on her door.

"Urgg, go away"

" No, get up or you'll be late for school"

Sakura reluctantly got up and showered. Toya was right and Sakura had to run to school, she made it just in time. Her classes past, she had lunch with Tomoyo and Erion. Syaoran came by soon after they had finished eating, they all talked and then went to the rest of their classes.

The rest of the week past quitly till Friday at lunch. Syaoran had skipped lunch saying he had thing to take care of before leaving. Sakura sat with Tomoyo eating a huge box lunch she had bought.

"Sakura what are you doing this Sunday?"

"You mean Halloween?"

"Yeah"

"Nothing why?"

" Good then you can come to my Halloween party!"

"Your having a party! Great!"

"I know I had to beg my mom but she finally said yes! Every one in costume! It'll be so great."

"Wait! I don't have a costume."

" Don't worry I have the cutest costume for you"

"Now I worried."

"Is Erion coming?"

"And Syaoran, he went to get his costume."

"Syaoran new about the party before me?"

" Umm yeah, I wanted him to come and I knew you would so I had to convenes him first."

"Why did you want him to come?"

"Because the two of you are so cute together!"

"Tomoyo!"

"Come on after all you guys went threw"

Sakura turned her head to hide a light blush.

"Meet me at my house after dinner and I'll show you the costume"

Sakura walked to Tomoyo's house, just as she reached her Syaoran walked out.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

"Umm, I had to pick up something" He walked to his car and drove off.

Tomoyo answered as soon as Sakura knocked, "Good you're here, come on in." Sakura followed her to her room.

"Umm Tomoyo what was Syaoran doing here?"

Tomoyo gave her a sly smile "Thats a sunrise" She gave Sakura a wink. " You'll find out at the party"

"Ok"

"Close your eyes"

Sakura closed her eyes, "Can I open them yet."

"Ok"

Sakura opened her eyes, Tomoyo was holding a pink dress with ruffles and puffy arm bands. "Wow"

"It gets better" Tomoyo pulled out a pink wand with little wings on it.

"How did you make that"

"I've been working on it for a month"

"A month? How long have you been planing this party"

They were interrupted by the phone. "Hello?"

"Oh hi Syaoran, yes, ok. No I didn't tell her! Ok don't worry about Erion."

Sakura turned and gave Tomoyo a look. Tomoyo hung up, "Sorry about that, now we need to make sure this fits." They spent the next hour adjusting Sakuras costume, well actually Tomoyo spent the time making adjustments, Sakura just stood there. When Tomoyo was finally satisfied with Sakuras dress, which wasn't easy, they talked for another hour before Sakura started on her way home. About a block from Tomoyos house Sakura realized she had left her cell phone on Tomoyos dresser.

Sakura walked back to Tomoyos house, she knocked on the door but no one answered. / I guess she's in the shower, but I really need my cell phone./ Sakura tried the door and found it unlocked// I guess she forgot to lock when I left/. She went up the stairs to Tomoyos room. Her door was open a crack, Sakura was about to go in when she realized that Tomoyo and some one else were in the room. Sakura peeked threw the door, Syaoran stood with his back to the door. Tomoyo walked behind him and put her head on his shoulder. Sakura couldn't see what they we're doing but it looked like they...were...kissing!

/Oh my god oh my god. There kissing! But Erion, and Tomoyo. What the hells happening/ Sakura stepped away from the door hands over her mouth. / How can they do this? Maybe Syaoran really is one of those players who just goes from one girl to the next, then him being nice to me was just a trick to get me to, to.../ Sakura began to cry, she ran out of Tomoyos house all they way to her own. Sakura ran in to her room. No one else was home, normally if she was upset like this she would have called Tomoyo, but she couldn't! She cried in to her pillows of a long time, then she got up and grabbed the phone. She new what she had to do, she dialed Erions number.

"Hello?"

"Erion?" Sakura was close to breaking down again.

"Sakura? Whats wrong? Are you ok?"

"Could you come over? Just you?"

"But shouldn't Tomoyo come she knows you better? I could call her for you."

"No! Just you, please?"

"Ok, I'm coming."

Twenty minutes later Erion stepped into Sakuras living room, he sat on a chair across from Sakura. "Now Sakura what has got you so upset?"

"I went to Tomoyos earlier to try on my costume, I ran in to Syaoran leaving, later I went back to get my cell phone and I saw Syaoran and Tomoyo kissing!" Sakura looked down.

Erion was quite for several minutes, "Are you sure thats what you saw?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you saw them kissing? You have been known to jump to conclusions. Like the time me and Tomoyo were on a picnic and you thought that Syaoran had kidnaped her?"

" I know what I saw!"

"Ok, I'll talk to Tomoyo but I think your mistaken Sakura." He stood and left.

Erion walked to Tomoyos house right after he left Sakuras. / I can't believe it, I trust Tomoyo and Syaoran just doesn't seem like he would do something like that./ He stood at Tomoyos door. He knocked

Tomoyo opened the door, "Oh Erion? Come on in." He followed her in to her living room. "So whats up?"

/ Just ask//I just can't/ " I was just wondering if you had my costume yet?"

"Yep, but you don't get to see it till the party."

"Now I'm worried"

Sakura was woken by the phone, "Hello Sakura" Sakura eyes shot open. " Oh um Tomoyo."

"You sound confused did you just wake up?"

"Yea, so how are things going?"

"Fine, can you come over tomorrow and help me set up for the party?"

"Sure"

"Great, are you doing anything today?"

"No"

"Good then you can come with me and Erion to the mall."

" Sure sounds great."

"Ok I'll invite Syaoran, bye"

"Wait!" To late Tomoyo had hung up. /Why does she keep doing this/ "I bet Syaoran put her up to it, that jerk! Maybe I can get a little revenge on Syaoran and keep Tomoyo and Erion together."

An hour later Sakura walked in to the food court. Tomoyo and Erion sat at a table with Syaoran at another. First they went to the pad, an art store, then to a clothes store so Tomoyo could get some stuff for the party. /Now's my chance to give Tomoyo and Erion sometime alone time, and get some free food from Syaoran./

" Syaoran? I'm hungry, will you get me some ice cream?" Sakura said in her cute voice.

Syaoran looked taken a back, "Um sure."

Sakura gave him a big smile before dragging him next door to a small ice cream store.

Erion looked at Tomoyo, "That was strange" Tomoyo just nodded her head. She knew that Sakura was up to something, Sakura had used that voice and smile on her for Christmas. / Sakura, what are you up to/ Tomoyo let out a sigh.

Sakura dragged Syaoran in to the ice cream shop. She ordered three vanilla scoops, two raspberry, and three chocolate. Syaoran just had a plane milk shake. There sat at a small table.

/ What's Sakura up too? Is she planning something or just being nice? I can't understand what goes on in her mind, I'm not even sure I want to/

Sakura pushed her bowl to the side of the table, "That was good!" She stretched her arm out.

"How would you know? You hardly touched it"

Sakura jumped up to tell him it was good, but her hand hit the edge of her bowl and sent it flying. It landed on top of Syaoran head. Sakura gasped, she had planned to spill her ice cream on Syaoran but not his head!

Syaoran took the bowl off his head and wiped his hand across his face.

/ Sakura! So this is what you planned/ Syaoran wanted to yell at her / No that's what she wants, ok I'll play her game./ Syaoran looked Sakura square in the eyes " Your right, this is good"

Sakura stood a gasp// What! That is not what I expected, What to do now? This is way to confusing/ " Aren't you mad?"

"Not really, it was an accident" He cleaned his head in the rest room then they wen back to Tomoyo and Erion.

When Tomoyo and Erion saw Syaoran with his wet hair they gave each other a look knowing that Sakura had something to do with it. "Um Syaoran, why is your hair wet?"

"Sakura accidently dumped her bowl of ice cream on my head"

"She did what!" Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

"But Tomoyo it really was an aciddent!" Sakura pleaded.

Erion changed the subject "Why don't we go get some lunch?"

"OK" They went back to the food court and all had lunch, after that the went to spirit, a Halloween store that set up shop in the mall every October.

Tomoyo looked threw a ben of hats, "Hey Syaoran, how would you like this?" She held up a hat. Before he could answer Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the store.

"Hey, what the, Sakura whats up?"

"I need you help with something!" She pushed him threw the door of the shop next to spirit. She gasped for air// that was to close/

"Umm, Sakura are you sure you want my help with _this_?"

Sakura looked up, she had lead them in to a sexy underwear store called Hot stuff on the floor. / Oh no, I'm in a sexy underwear store with Syaoran! This isn't happening This isn't happening./

"Sakura, what's up with you today? You've been acting stranger than usually."

Sakura emotion were on the fast track now, anger, embarrassment, pain. They all over flowed at once, " I know about you and Tomoyo"

"Know what about us?"

/Hes playing dumb! That jerk/ "I know what I'm talking about!"

"No I don't"

Sakura lost it then, she hit Syaoran straight in his ace. He stumbled back and right in to a ben of half off one piece underwear. " You **Bastard!** You know what I'm talking about! I saw you kissing Tomoyo! You lying cheating snake, Go to hell!" Her face was red with emotion and tears swelled in her eyes. She ran back out in to the mall, Tomoyo and Erion ran up to Syaoran who still sat in the ben.

"What happened?" asked Erion.

"I don't know, Sakura started yelling that she saw me kissing Tomoyo and then ran off."

"Oh no" Erion put his head in his hands, "Sakura told me last night she saw you two kissing. I can't believe she took it this far thou."

"I'm going to find her" Tomoyo ran in to the crowds looking for Sakura.

Erion looked back at Syaoran, "Umm you have something on your head"

Syaoran grabbed a hot pink ruffled bra of his head.

"Syaoran you didn't kiss Tomoyo did you?"

"No!"

"I didn't think so, lets get you out of there before the store asks you to leave."

Sakura sat on the second story balcony. She let her tears fall in to her lap./ Its all over, Tomoyo and Erion, the fun, me and Syaoran./ She looked up with a start. / Me and Syaoran! There never was an us there never was a me and Syaoran and there never will be./

Sakura didn't know how long she sat there before Tomoyo showed up and wrapped her arms around her, "Sakura whats wrong? What's going on?"

"I left my cell phone at your house last night, when I went back to get it I saw you kissing Syaoran."

"What? I never kissed Syaoran, you know I love Erion."

"Yea, last night I saw you wrapped your arms around him and lean over and kiss him"

"Humm? I know! I reached around him to fix part of his costume. That must have been what you saw."

'Ok, but why did he leave right when I got to your house yesterday?"

"He came by to get the costume I made for him, he didn't want you to know because he wanted to sunrise you"

"Why did he want to sunrise me?"

"I don't really know"

"Thats ok, I'm just glad that you and Erion are still together."

"Come on we should get back, maybe Syaoran is still stuck in those bras."

"Why was Syaoran in a bra?"

"Don't you remember? You pushed him in to a ben full of bras when you yelled at him"

"I did? Oh no"

"Don't worry I don't think hes mad at you just concerned."

They found Syaoran and Erion sitting at the food court, they stood up and the four of them left. Syaoran didn't say anything to Sakura but she wasn't sure if this was good or bad. She walked behind Syaoran, Sakura couldn't even look at his face. Tomoyo and Erion walked to Tomoyos House, Sakura said she was tired and just wanted to get home. Syaoran came with her. They walked in silence, when they finally got to sakura house Syaoran turned to her and said "I hope you feel better, and I would never take someone else girl, at least not till I win the bet." He gave her a smile and left.

Sakuras heart began to beet faster / this is not good, I really am falling in love with him/

(A/N: Ok there it is lets get me lots of reviews ok? I thank Pure Hope for pointing out a few spelling mistakes, And would VampierJazzy please send me a message on what You blame Toya for, thanks for reviewing. Cheriwolf for taking the time to review every chapter in one day, and tiger light 123 for the kind words. Youkaigirl64 for wishing me Happy birthday and would you please tell me when yours is so I can wish you one too? To Ziro-chan please read the first A/N. Dominique heres is the next chapter as you so kindly asked for.

Ok I hope you enjoy, send me anything you think I should do later in the story, The next Ch should be the longest one yet so it might not be up for awhile. And once again please review! And once again thanks to all of you that have read this story from the start till now and those who just started reading too.)


	8. Halloween

1(A/N: Hey everyone, This is by far the longest chapter so far, over 20 pages. I spent a lot of time on this Halloween special so I really hope you enjoy it. I love Halloween so this was really fun. I'm trying to get a lot of reviews for this chapter so I hope that everyone who reads this does review for me. Thanks!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, so sad.

Fragile Time

Chapter8: Halloween

Days left: 76

The clock read 4:45, Sakura had barley slept all night. The previous days events still echoed in her head. She had accused Syaoran of cheating with Tomoyo, pushed him in to a ben of bras and completely fell to pieces in front of him// It really was stupid, you should have known Tomoyo would never cheat on Erion, especially with Syaoran./

"Urgg" She rolled over and covered her head with the pillow. For the next two hours sakura lay in bed with out sleep. Finally she got up and showered, she wasn't look forward to the day. No that was a lie, Sakura couldn't wait for the party. But first she had to help Tomoyo set up for it and she had no doubt that Syaoran would be there. Sakura spent the morning sulking around the house, both her father and Toya were out and wouldn't be home for days. She had lunch and then walked to Tomoyos.

Erion opened the door, "Hi Sakura, come on in." He lead her out back. Tomoyos house was big but her backyard was huge.

"Hi Sakura" Tomoyo turned to her.

"Hi Tomoyo what can I do to help?"

"You can help Syaoran with the hunted forest." Before Sakura could protest Tomoyo had pushed her on her way.

Erion walked up behind Tomoyo, "Are you sure it was a good idea to put the two of them together?"

"I'm just helping them along, besides they were made for each other."

"When are you going to stop playing matchmaker?"

"Maybe when you give me something else to occupy my time"

"Like what?"

"Like you finally arguing to model some of those clothes I made for you"

"Forget what I said, go play matchmaker"

Sakura walked into a clump of trees that covered about an acre. Boxes were stacked next to a tree with decoration hanging out. Syaoran stepped out from behind a tree, "Oh hey Sakura."

Sakura walked over a picked a large bat, "So what can I do to help?"

"Take that small box and start to hang some of that stuff." He picked up a box full of string.

"Whats the string for?"

"To tire between trees, trust me it will work."

"Ok, but I don't think sting is that scary"

" Well see"

Sakura spent the next hour or so hanging ghost and spiders. By the time she was finished she had to smile, the trees around her were now very scare. "Hey sakura could you come here for a minute." Syaorans voice sounded from some where threw the trees.

Sakura walked towards the area where she had heard Syaorans voice. She began to trip on sting between the trees, she could she half shapes in the trees just out of view but there. She picked up her step and began swatting at the string to clear a path. It wound its way between branches and every time she touched a sting the leafs behind her rustled.

"S syaoran, where are you? Come on this isn't funny!"

"**BOO**!" Syaoran jumped out from behind a tree.

"Awwww!" Sakura spun around. "Syaoran you jerk don't do that!" Tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Come on Sakura, I didn't mean to scare you that much"

"Well you did, I'm really scared of ghost ok." She turned away from him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Thats alright, I need to go talk to Tomoyo about my costume." Sakura ran to the dance floor where Tomoyo was opening another box.

"Sakura! Whats wrong?"

"Syaoran scared me."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it"

"He didn't mean to, I'm just scared of ghost and it stupid."

"Poor Sakura, I know what'll make you feel better." An evil grin spread across her face.

Syaoran watched as Sakura made her way to Tomoyo / I bet Tomoyo knew Sakura was afraid of ghost and didn't tell me on purpose./ A few minutes later Tomoyo called Erion and Syaoran, " Oh Erion, Syaoran could you come help us for a minute?" Syaoran knew something was up, he had heard that tone before// This won't end well/

Twenty minutes later Syaoran was in an apron and was waxing the dance floor with Erions help. "You know Syaoran, I blame you for this"

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I think Tomoyo did this to punish you for something and dragged me down too." They spent the next hour and a half waxing.

When they were finished Tomoyo and Sakura brought out lemonade. They all sat down and drank, the cool afternoon breeze blew around the dry leafs and stirred up old memories in Syaoran.

Flashback

Syaoran was seven, he stood on a hill in china, he didn't know where he was. His mom had brought him to a small house, she wouldn't tell him why they had come and why no one else had come with them. Even thou it was only the end of summer the air was cold and the trees had lost most of their leafs. Some one walked up behind him and...

End Flashback

Syaoran frowned, Sakura looked at him, "Something wrong?"

"No, just remembering." That seemed to end the conversation.

A little later Tomoyo said, " Sakura would you mind going to the store and getting a few things?"

"Sure"

"Thanks, and take Syaoran"

"Why should I?"

"Because he needs his walk" Erion said jokingly.

"I'm not a dog!" Syaoran turned his back on them.

Tomoyo looked at them, "Oh grow up, Sakura you need to take Syaoran to carry some of the stuff, and Syaoran you need to go take care of your business before the party. I don't want you making a mess on the floor." She burst out laughing, Sakura and Erion joined in.

"Haha, very funny" Syaoran threw his apron at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo handed Sakura a list of things to get, then she and Syaoran walked to the store.

"Ok Sakura what do we still need?"

"Just this" she put a large bag of apples in to the cart syaoran pushed.

"Ugg, apples on Halloween, it's just not right"

"Haven't you ever played bobbing for apples?"

"No"

"Not even at a Halloween party?"

"This is the first Halloween party I've ever been to"

"Really?"

"Yea"

"What did you do for Halloween, Trick or treat?"

"No, I studied."

"You studdied?"

"Yes, my mother insisted, Thats why I moved out here, to put a few thousand mile between us."

"Do you have problems with your mother?"

"Not really, she just isn't the mothering type."

"Oh, so this is you first Halloween ever?"

"Yea"

"Thats so sad"

"I guess"

Syaoran sat down the bags of food on a table Erion had set up. Sakura stumble behind him putting her bags down too. "You know sakura I just thought of something, you owe me a bag of groceries."

" What! Why?"

" Because that time you thought I kidnaped Tomoyo and you tackled me you made me lose all the food I had bought"

"But that wasn't my fault!"

"Really?" Syaoran put on his cocky smile which he knew Sakura hated.

"Well yes but its your fault!" She puffed out her checks. "You shouldn't have made it seem like you kidnaped her!"

'It's not like I did I on purpose, besides you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Like yesterday when you thought I was cheating with Tomoyo."

Sakura pouted and looked away, Syaoran just shook his head. Tomoyo and Erion walked over to them as Sakura and Syaoran finished unpacking the last of the food. "So did you guys get everything on the list"

Sakura smiled, "Yep and guess what?"

"What?"

"This is Syaorans first Halloween party!"

"Really?" Tomoyo and Erion looked at Syaoran like he was a monster who had just stepped out of an old movie.

"Never? You've never been to a Halloween party?"

"No"

"So you've just been trick- or-treating?"

"No, I used to just study."

"Well then your in for a treat tonight" Erion said slapping him on his back.

"Ok everyone" Tomoyo clapped her hands together, "Lets finish getting ready for tonight!"

The man stood behind the counter a spirt// It's the day of Halloween, if people don't have their costume yet they don't want one./ His shift would end in twenty minutes. Then he could go home and sleep all night. Halloween wasn't his favorite holiday, not even close.

No one had been in all day, the she walked in, at first he thought that the woman was already wearing a mask. Then he realized it was her face, She had shoulder length brown hair and she was as pale as a vampire. The skin on her face looked like it had been stretched over her face several times. She looked like a walking skeleton, he could even see some of her bones!

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like that costume."

The women walked out of the store, she had a 1700's general costume with a powdered wig and eye mask. / My plan isn't ready yet sakura but thats no reason why we can't have a little fun before hand/

Sakura stood in front of her mirror, she had on the dress Tomoyo had made for her, "Tomoyo sometimes you out do yourself" Grabbing her wand she set out for the party. It was 6:30 and the party started at 7:00 so Sakura had an half hour to help Tomoyo with any last minutes things. Sakura arrived at Tomoyos a few minutes later and walked around to the back, Tomoyo was standing in her costume next to the food table. She was wearing a dress that had all of the rainbow sown in and several other colors, it was made out of strips of fabric that were woven together. / I wonder what would happen if I pulled one of them out? It would probably fall apart./ "Hey Tomoyo!"

"Oh sakura."

"Where is Erion and Syaoran?"

"Over there" Tomoyo pointed over to where Erion and Syaoran were helping set up two large speakers. Erion was wearing a tuxedo and top hat. Syaoran was wearing a green shirt with a symbol on the front and baggy white pants, and a sword was strapped to his waist. (A/N: Syaoran costume looks a lot like the one he wears in the anime.)

Sakura hated to admit it but he looked hot in his costume. She caught herself and looked away.

"Hello sakura" Erion said.

"Hey Sakura" Syaoran said.

"Hey guys" She walked over to them. "Nice sword" sakura said tapping Syaorans sword with her wand. She reached out and picked it up. Then she nearly dropped it, "This is real!"

"Of course" Syaoran put it back at his side.

Just before seven people started to arrive. Soon the yard was full of kids dancing and sing along with the songs. Screams echoed out of the haunted forest that Sakura and Syaoran had made. Tomoyo and Erion were dancing alone with everyone else, well almost everyone else. Along the sides of the dance floor and among them was Syaoran. Sakura walked towards him as she passed two girls she heard them talking about Syaoran.

"You should ask that hot guy over there to dance"

"I already did, he said No, can you believe it! I'm the hottest girl here and he turns me down, said he wanted to dance with some one else"

"I wonder who it is?"

"Doesn't matter his lose"

/ I wonder who Syaoran wants to dance with? Probably just said it to get them to leave him alone/

"Hey hot little thing, want to dance?" Sakura turned around to see a guy with blond hair and blue eyes walking towards her. He was cute but in that I spend three hours in front of the mirror every morning.

"Well? Don't tell me that you don't want to dance with me?"

"Well," Sakura looked over at Syaoran, "Sorry, I have some where to be"

"What!" he grabbed sakuras arm "Maybe you didn't hear me, lets dance"

Sakura hit him on his head with her wand. He staggered back. "I said no!" She walked over to Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran, how your first Halloween party?"

"OK I guess"

"Want to dance? I mean if you don't want to go dance with some one else or anything"

"Umm, I'm not that good of a dance, all I can do is ballroom dance. You know the waltz and stuff."

"Oh well I don't think the waltz is something thats going to happen toni-" Her words were cut off as the music died and was replaced by soft ballroom music.

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "So still want that dance?"

"Well I can't waltz"

"Don't worry its easy, I'll lead you threw all the steps." Before sakura could abject Syaoran had pulled her on to th dance floor. Everyone was waltzing and sakura was sure she would make a fool of herself. Syaoran held her left hand and placed his right hand on the lower part of her back.

"Syaoran? What are you doing?" Sakura asked in a low voice.

"Don't worry" He began to move and sakura followed. They moved around the dance// This is nice/ Sakura leaned her head on Syaorans chest// This is really nice/.

Tomoyo hid behind some bushes, when Syaoran said that he could only ballroom dance she ran over to Erion who was in charge of the music, "Quick put on the waltz!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Erion changed the music.

"Now what was that about?"

"Syaoran said he could only ballroom dance, so I just helped out about. Don't they look cute?" She pointed over to where sakura had just laid her head on Syaorans chest.

"I guess but don't you think you interfering a little to much?"

"But there so cute together!"

"Would you care to dance then? We can't let them have all the fun" Before Tomoyo could answer Erion took her hand and they joined Sakura and Syaoran.

The blond haired kid from earlier stood and watched in disgust as Sakura danced with Syaoran, "who does that bitch think she is."

"She is nothing" A old women walked up behind.

"Who are you?"

"Just a friend, you want her don't you?"

"Hell yea, She's hot!"

"I can help you"

"How?"

The women took out a dark green pill, "With this"

"Hey I don't want to get involved with drugs"

"Don't worry its not a drug, it's a pack of powdered leafs. This will relax her muscles so she can't fight back"

"I don't know, how could I get her to take it?" Chests tried to look at the women but her costume looked like it had just come out of the civil war and she wore a mask.

"Just leave it to me" she walked away.

Sakura and Syaoran sat down, they had waltzed for over twenty minutes and both needed a rest.

As they sat there a old women walked over to them, she looked like she just stepped out of the civil war, she was thin and seemed oddly familiar. The mask she wore prevented them from seeing her face. "Excuse me young man but may I borrow the young lady for a dance?"

"Um sure" sakura said. She stood and walked on to the dance floor with the woman and began to waltz again.

"Your very lovely my dear, I have a grand daughter about you age."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen her in so long, we don't see eye to eye. And her mother well, I shouldn't bore you with the details." They waltz along the dance floor, despite her thin frame the woman was light on her feet and kept up well.

"Well my dear I've had a very good time, thank you for the dance. Allow me to get you a drink as thanks"

"Um ok thank you" Sakura sat down, they had made there way to the other side of the dance floor. Sakura could see syaoran sitting on the ground threw the gaps in the crowd.

The women picked up two bottles of coca-cola and in one fluent movement put the pill in her Sakuras drink. She handed it to her, and took a drink of her own. "I thank you my dear but its getting late. I should head home, but first I think I shall look into the haunted forest, Good night"

Sakura watched the women walk away, she hadn't even gotten her name, she took another long sip of her coca. Syaoran walked over to her, "So have fun? Whats wrong?" Sakuras hand was shacking a little and she had a frown on her face.

"Nothing I just don't feel to good all of a sudden."

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yea, could you tell Tomoyo I'm heading home?" Sakura stood up and began to fall. Syaoran grabbed her so she could keep her balance.

"Better idea, I tell Tomoyo your heading home then I take you."

"Ok" Sakura sat down on a chair.

Chests saw the women slip the pill in to Sakuras drink, he waited till Syaoran had left before he made his move. He walked over to Sakura, "Hey there want to go have some fun?"

"No" Just saying it made it was hard and Sakura almost couldn't do it, all her muscles seemed to have turned to water.

Chests leaned in so his mouth was centimeters from Sakuras ear, she could feel every wave of his breath as he said, " Wrong answer" He put his hand on Sakuras shoulders and lifted her, then they walked of in to the haunted forest and out the back gate.

"Tomoyo, Sakuras not feeling good so I'm taking her home."

"Ok Syaoran, Tell her to feel better."

Syaoran walked back to where he left sakura, she was gone! He spent ten minutes looking for her but couldn't find so much as her wand. "Tomoyo, have you seen sakura? I can't ind her anywhere"

"What do you mean? Sakura has to be here some where!"

"I believe I might be able to help" They turned to see the old women that Sakura had danced with earlier. "I saw her being lead away be her friend with the blond hair, I think his name was Chests."

Tomoyo went pale, "Chests, put here would only want Sakura for one thing, and she wouldn't go with him of her own will!"

"Well he did seem to be supporting her, as if she couldn't walk on her own"

Syaoran looked up at her, "Sakura wasn't sick she was drugged"

Tomoyo covered her mouth, "We have to find her now!"

"Tomoyo find Erion and call the cops, I'm going after them."

"No we're coming" Erion had appeared behind Syaoran.

"No, someone has to be here to tell the police what happened."

"All of you go look for your friend, I'll stay and talk to the police" The women said.

"Thanks" The three of them ran out to the street. They split up, Tomoyo and Erion headed one way and Syaoran the other. Syaoran asked everyone he saw if the had seen Sakura, finally he found a little boy and girl who said the saw Sakura and a pretty man near the graveyard. / Of course, a graveyard where else./

The police arrived a few minutes after they had left, the women greeted them in front of the house. "Thank goodness you are here"

"What seems to be the problem?"

"A girl by the name of sakura has disappeared"

"What do you mean disappeared? Did she leave or simply vanish?"

"She vanished, I fear she was kidnaped!"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well they was an unsavory boy here named Syaoran and hes hurt her before, now hes gone too! I'm just so afriad."

"Hes hurt her before?"

"Yes, Two of her friends went after them but"

"Well all we can do for now is file an unofficial report" The women talked to the police for several more minutes before they left. The women walked away from the party, she headed for the graveyard, "Time to see how this plays out." She pulled off her mask, Amagasak gave a little smile.

Chests carry Sakura to a graveyard, several other boys joined them. Chests turned to four of them, "You four stay here, make sure no one interrupts use."

The four stayed behind while Chests and the two remaining guys leaned Sakura in to a more secluded spot, "Hey Chests" One of the guys said.

"Yea?"

The first guy ran sakuras wand over her side and smiled when she shuddered. "This wand might come in handy for having a little extra fun"

"I like the way you think my man" They made there way to a spot surrounded by bushes and a stone wall. Chests threw sakura on to the ground.

/Why can't I move! Whats wrong with my body! Oh no oh no I've been drugged. How? Oh Tomoyo, Syaoran, Erion. Some one help/

"Lets see what she got!" One of them tried to ripe off her dress but Chests stopped him.

"No, we're going to have fun with her, it will only take a few minutes to do it my way and it'll be worth it trust me"

"Ok but hurry up shes so hot I can't stand it!"

"Don't worry, you'll have fun I promise." Chests grabbed the wand and ran it around Sakuras neck. "You'll enjoy it too you little slut." Chests used the end of the wand to shift the top of Sakuras dress so it was just below her shoulder. "Won't you?" He ran his hand up and down Sakuras outer thigh.

"P-p-ple-ease don't please"

"Don't worry" piped in one of Chests friends, "You'll have a good time, your kind always does."

Chests grabbed Sakuras lips in his and violently sucked them. Sakura tried to scream but Chests sucked it out of her mouth. Her eyes got wide as Chests began to bit her bottom lip. The taste of her own blood filled her mouth as Chests teeth punctured her skin.

Syaoran ran to the graveyard, the gate was locked and he didn't have time to bother with it so he jumped the wall. Syaoran crouched on the top of the wall, he could see three people chatting near the gate but no Sakura. / I don't have time for this/ Syaoran jumped down and hit the first guy in the jaw before anyone knew he was there. The other two stood there with there mouths open, neither knew what to do, this was the first time some guy had fought them. Most people just ran because they were out numbered.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Syaoran, wheres Sakura!"

"Shes having a lot of fun"

Syaoran punched him in the stomach. The other guy slammed Syaoran in the head. He staggered but kept on his feet. He ran at him and slammed the guy into a tree, Syaoran put his arm on the guys neck and pressed so the guy could barely breath, "Where, is, Sakura?"

"Right, behind you." Syaoran turned around. The forth guy who had wondered off had just reappeared and slammed his fist it to Syaorans gut. He fell to the ground. The guy Syaoran had hit in the jaw was still down but stirring, everyone else were on there feet surrounding Syaoran.

"Don't worry dude, Chests probably already had his fun with that little whore. After we have our turn you can have her back"

His words echoed in Syaorans head, his body was on fire with rage. He slammed his leg in to all three and sent them crashing to the ground. He howled with rage picking up the forth guy who had just staggered to his feet and slammed him in to the other three. The air was pushed from all of their lungs.

"Wheres Sakura!" No one had any air left t talk but one of them pointed in to some bushes. Then he passed out.

Chests had sucked Sakuras lips till they were raw and bloody, "You taste good" Chests said licking some of her blood from his chin. "I wonder what else you taste like" He took out a knife and was seconds away from shredding Sakuras dress when he heard a muffled nose from the front gate, "What was that?"

"The two other guys looked at the bushes, "We'll check it out". Another nose came from the bushes before they could take three steps.

"Well hurry up you two, those idiots probably got in to a fight, go break it up!" They walked in to the bushes. "Know where were we?" He was about to move the knife again when there was another nose closer this time, "What now?" He turned to see Syaoran standing next to the two guys crumpled bodies.

Syaoran was running threw the bushes, just as the two guy walked in. He didn't bother to talk to them he knew Sakura was just ahead of him. He karate chopped them in their necks, not the most refined way to take them out but Syaoran was on survival mode now. Sakura lay on the ground in front of him with Chests holding a knife next to her. "Get away from her" He growled.

"When I finished with her I'll leave, you'll have to wait till I'm done" He stood up and pointed the knife at Syaoran, "Got that?"

"Get this" Syaoran lunged at him. Chests was caught off guard and dropped his knife. Syaoran punched him in his nose, he fell down and just sat there. He wasn't unconscious but there was blood running down his face and he looked shocked that he had been hit. His lackeys were supposed to make sure no one got to him. Syaoran walked over and kicked Chests in the chest /he not getting up after that/

He walked over to Sakura and bent down next to her, " Sakura are you alright? Did they do anything to you."

Sakura tried to lift her arms but they wouldn't move, "S-s-sya-yaor-ran" She began to cry, Syaoran picked her up and cared her to the front gate past all of the guys Syaoran had, had to deal with. The gate was locked and Syaoran couldn't get Sakura over the wall// I bet that guy Chests has the key./ Syaoran set sakura down, "Sakura I have to get a key from Chests, I'll be right back ok?" Sakuras mind was foggy but she managed to nod. Syaoran turned just in time to see Chests side swipe his head with Sakuras wand. He staggered and tripped over one of the guys who lay on the ground. "That bitch is mine!"

Syaoran could have taken him out faster but he had left his sword back at Tomoyos house. Instead he did what he had to, to make sure Chests didn't get the chance to hurt Sakura any more. He hit Chests right in his crouch, Chests squilled and fell. Syaoran stood and grabbed a key from Chests belt. The gate swung open. "Are you ok Sakura" She nodded and for the first time he noticed her lips, they were swollen and caked with blood. "He did that didn't he?"

Sakura tried to turn her head but couldn't. Syaoran walked over to Chests and kicked him hard in his butt, "There now you won't forget not to mess with Sakura again." He picked Sakura back up, she moved her head a little to turn away from him. / I can't believe I was so helpless!" Tears swelled in her eyes.

"Lets get you home" Syaoran gave her a reassuring smile. A block from the graveyard Syaoran say sakura down on a bus bench and called Tomoyo on his cell phone. "I found sakura"

"Oh my god is she ok!"

"Don't worry I'm taking her home"

"Ok me and Erion will be over to see her tomorrow"

"Ok" Syaoran hung up. He took sakura in his arms again. Her weak hands clutched his shirt, "Please, don't leave me tonight."

"Don't worry, I'll be here as long as you need me." He cared her down the street.

Syaoran carried Sakura to her house and used her keys to open the door. / I'm glad Toya isn't here./ Syaoran made sure to lock the door behind them. He carried Sakura upstairs and lay her down on her bed. He covered her with the pink covers that were at the foot of her bed. He looked around Sakuras room, everything was pink, he couldn't see in to her bathroom but her could imagine it was just as pink. Sakuras bed was big enough for three people, provide they didn't mind being right up against each other. Syaoran stood up but Sakuras hands grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave" She shifted over so there was enough room for Syaoran to lie down next to her.

"Sakura?"

"I just don't want to be alone to night, Please"

"Ok" Syaoran pulled back the covers and got on Sakuras bed. Then covered the both of them up. "There, is that better sakura?"

Sakura nodded and pushed her body as close to Syaorans as she could. Syaorans face was red but he wrapped her in his arms. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

Amagasak watched as Syaoran took out all the guys from the graveyard. After he had got the key and left she stepped out from the bushes. "I had hoped this would have lasted a little longer" She shook her head. "Well it was just something to do till I was ready for the big surprise, and everything important went just as it should have" Amagasak reached down and picked up sakuras wand that they had left behind, "Tisk tisk tisk, only a very bad little girl would have lost this. Something made for her be dear Tomoyo-chan" The last light of mercy she had for Sakura went out. "Soon you'll feel the sting of what comes from being such a bad little girl." Chests moved, "Shut up you bastered! You had one job and I did the hard work" She kicked him in the head and he rolled over. Amagasak twirled Sakuras wand in her hands as she walked out of the graveyard, "Soon my little dear soon it will come" She sang.

(A/N: Ok there was the Halloween special, I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. The total count for this Chapter is 22 pages so I gave everyone who wanted a really long chapter just what they asked for.

I would like to thank:

Miku Ying Fa Takani, heres another chapter.

VampierJazzy, thanks for reviewing.

youkaigirl64, thanks for reviewing and once again Happy very late Birthday!

Pure hope, for a very enthusiastic review.

Cheriwolf, Thanks for the review

Dominique, Thanks for that great review.

MzEvilBlossoms, Heres the update you asked for, Thanks for the nice long review.

OK I hope everyone is doing good and that you all have a great Halloween!)


	9. New Boyfriend

1(A/N: Hello again everyone, thanks for all the great reviews from my last chapter. I do have one complaint, Why haven't I gotten **ONE** flame? It just seems weird. I have plenty of time to write today because its raining, and I always have more energy when its raining. Sorry it took awhile to get this up but I was busy getting my drivers licence. Which I now have! Yea!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, I do own this story mostly and Amagasak.

Fragile Time

Chapter9: New Boyfriend.

Days left:75

Syaoran cracked an eye open, his muscles were sore / I must be getting rusty/ He looked down, Sakura was snoring slightly, she still had her head up against his chest. Syaoran looked around Sakuras room again, he still was shocked at how much pink she could stand in one room. He quietly untangled himself from Sakura. He stood up and walked to sakuras door, Sakura gave a little mew of protest from his movements. Syaoran put his ear to her door and listened for sounds in case sakuras dad or Toya were home. All quiet, he went back to Sakuras bathroom to take care of some early morning business.

Sakura slept threw the morning and Syaoran stayed next to her most of the time. Around 10:30 Syaoran used Sakuras shower to clean him self up, he even used some of Sakuras shampoo but unsurprisingly his hair refused to be tamed and he once again gave up hope of getting it to do what he wanted it to. Some time later Sakura stirred, "Water" She moaned. Syaoran reached over to a glass of water he had set on Sakuras night stand and gave her a few sips. Sakura settled back in to sleep.

Sakura opened her eyes, she was back in her room, but how// Ok what happened last night? Tomoyo had a party, you danced with Syaoran and some old lady. Then felt sick, Tomoyo must have taken me home. No that doesn't sound right./ It flooded back to her / I felt sick because I was drugged and Chests kidnaped me. Then he tried to rape me, but Syaoran showed up and saved me. Then he bought me back here and I didn't want to be alone so I asked him to stay and he got in bed. OH MY GOD! I slept in the same bed with syaoran./ Sakuras muscles still felt like jelly but at least she could move them, she turned over and saw Syaoran stilling a chair next to her bed asleep. On the night stand next to her bed were some sandwiches and a glass of water. As she reached for the water and food Sakura noticed for the first time what she was wearing. Sakura was sure that last night when she had fallen asleep she was wearing her costume, now she was in her favorite cherry blossom pajamas. "What!"

"Oh, your awake"

"Syaoran did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"This" sakura pointed down at her pajamas she was wearing.

It took Syaoran a few moments to realize what she was talking about, "Oh, no Tomoyo came by earlier and changed your clothes so you could sleep more comfortably".

"Tomoyo, but shouldn't she have been in class?"

"No, someone started a fire and the schools closed for the week."

"Oh" /Well at least I didn't have to worry about missing school/ Sakura reached over and took a large gulp of water and took a large bite of the sandwich. "Urgg, I think a sandwich is a little to much for my tummy right now"

"Would your tummy like me to make it some soup?" Syaoran offered.

"Yes, Please"

"Alright" He got up and went down stairs. He went to her kitchen, and heated some soup for Sakura.

Sakura sat in bed after Syaoran had left// I can't believe he stayed the night// Why not// I don't know, its just suppressing ok// Ok, why are you having a conversation with your self//Shut up/

Sakura was still sitting in bed when the door bell rang, she heard Syaoran answer it and Tomoyo squill as she ran up the stairs to Sakuras room. Tomoyo rushed threw the open door and stopped a foot from Sakura "Oh Sakura are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"A little but nothing serious."

"Well you look better, your lips aren't as red or puffy as earlier." They talked for a awhile till Syaoran brought in Sakuras soup on a bed tray. He was wearing Sakuras pink cooking apron.

"Syaoran" sakura mound, "What are doing in my apron?"

"I didn't want to get my costume dirty" He had one of those smiles on his face that said he did it just to make her mad. In truth he had looked for Sakuras apron just so he could see her face like this. Syaoran handed Sakura her soup. Then went back downstairs to clean the mess he had made.

Tomoyo waited till sakura had eaten some of her soup before she spoke. "What happened Sakura? I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry tomoyo, I don't know how but Chests drugged me somehow and..."

_Ping_

Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo was crying and one of her tears had fallen in her soup, then another and another. "I w-w-w-as so worried that that," She collapsed on sakuras legs and wailed as tears soaked Sakuras cover.

Seeing Tomoyo break down Sakura began to break down too, the held each other for some time before they pulled apart. "Oh Sakura I'm so sorry because you were almost raped and I broke down and-" Sakura stopped her there. "Its not your fault, besides its all ok now" She smile.

Syaoran ran upstairs when he heard Tomoyo and Sakura start to cry, when he looked in the door there were holding each other. "Oh" He turned away and walked down stairs again / I probably don't even want to know what that was about/

Syaoran stayed over at sakuras house till late in the afternoon. By then she was able to walk and move around like nothing had ever happened. Sakura had just said good bye to Syaoran and was sitting down to eat something when the phone rang. Sakura let the machine get it, she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Beep, we are pleased to info you that the damage from the fire at our school was not as bad a thought and classes will begin again tomorrow, Beep"

/Perfect, now I have to get up early tomorrow/ Sakura finished dinner// I'll do the dishes tomorrow/ She went to bed early that night.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_. Sakura turned her alarm clock off. "Why did morning have to come so early?" Sakura got and showered. The dishes from the previous night were still sitting in the sink. After a quick breakfast Sakura ran to school, late as always. She made it to school just as the first bell rang, even from below she could see where the fire had damaged part of the upper floor. By the second and final bell Sakura had just managed to make it to her desk. She looked around as the class set down, Syaoran wasn't there. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, "Hey Tomoyo do you know where Syaoran is?"

"No, we can ask Erion during break."

Sakura sat threw her first two classes wondering what had happened to Syaoran. / Why am I so worried about him// Because you like him and he saved you from chests.//Shut up, I just don't want anything bad to happen to me because he's a good friend, a really good friend./

During there break Sakura and Tomoyo found Erion. "Hey Erion, do you know where Syaoran is? Sakuras worried about him."

"Am not! I just owe him for, you know."

"Hehe, I talked to him this morning. He said he wasn't going to be here because he caught a cold. I guess it wasn't good for him to go running around in that light costume when it was so old out."

"Oh Sakura, this is kind of your fault so maybe you should go over later and see him" Tomoyo laughed a little at her own suggestion.

"Haha, you guys are so funny" Sakura said / maybe I should/

It wasn't till 5th period that the day started to go in a new direction. "Hello class, we have a new student with us to day. This is Mr. Len Stanford, he joins us from New York.. Why don't you tell us something about yourself."

"Alright, I'm Len Stanford. I'm 16 and love to have fun." He had short red spiked hair and wore white cargo pants, a red shirt and an open purple jacket. "Not much else to say except I love good music and movies."

"Alright Mr Len, please have a seat" Len walked to the back of the class and sat behind Tomoyo. Sakura studied his face as Mr. Yug started the lesson. He had frost blue eyes and perfect white teeth. He was maybe an inch taller then she was. Threw out the lesson Sakura couldn't help but glance at him every threw seconds. When school was out she had planned to go and see Syaoran sense Tomoyo and Erion had a date, but before she had even gotten a block from school she heard someone running behind her.

"Hey wait up!"

Sakura turned around and saw Len running to her. "Oh umm, Len right?"

"Yea, I saw you looking at me all threw the class."

"Umm, sorry about that" / How could I do that, I must seem like a freak/

"No problem, I was wondering if you'd want to go see a movie with me?"

"Well I was going to see some one"

"A boyfriend?" Len put on a sad face with a little pout.

"No, just a friend, but I can see him later lets go" / Why are you going to the movies with him// Because he seem nice// and you want to prove to yourself that Syaoran isn't you boyfriend// shut up/

They went to the movies, Len let Sakura pick the movie and paid for it. It was a romance but he didn't complain. As they left the movies Len turned to Sakura and said, "That was fun, this might seem sudden but want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Oh well I would like to but..."

"Oh you already have a boyfriend? I should have guessed that someone as cute as you would."

"No that's not it"

"Oh ok, then what is it?"

Syaorans face flashed threw Sakuras mind, "Nothing, I would love to"

"Yes, I guess I'm your boyfriend then?"

"Yea" Len moved his face over so it was right next to hers and kissed her. He would have kissed her lips but at the last second she turned her head slightly so he kissed her cheek. He gave her one more smile before walking down the street. Sense it was only a few blocks to Syaorans apartment she decided to go and see him, it was kind of her fault he was sick. The building he lived in was nine floors and of course the elevator was out. She climbed the stairs and knocked, a muffled "Come in" sounded threw the wood.

Syaoran sat on a green couch, in fact mostly everything in his apartment was green from the carpet to the walls to the curtains. "Oh hey Sakura, what up?"

"Nothing she said sitting down next to him, I heard that you weren't feeling to good, and sense it was kind of my fault I thought I'd come and see if I could do anything for you"

"There's one thing"He leaned over and his lips touched hers. Electricity flowed threw them as the warmth spread from one to the other. Sakura wanted to stay like that forever, it was perfect. It only lasted for a second before Sakuras hand slapped Syaoran across the face, "Bastard!"

"What?"

"I'm not that kind of girl"

"What kind of girl?" he was truly confused.

"I have a boyfriend, I'm not some slut that cheats on people"

"What! A boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Sakura ran out before Syaoran could say anymore. / I liked the kiss but I have a boyfriend// stupid, you like Syaoran//Shut up! Shut up/ She ran the rest of the way home.

(A/N: Ok hers another chapter. Let me know what you think of it. I would also like to thank my great friend and new author Niftylilnickie for her help with something. Everyone should check out her story. I'll try to not take so long to get the next chapter up but with Halloween in a few days we'll see.)


	10. What's going on with me?

1 (A/N: good day everyone. I hope every buddy likes this chapter. Now I must say this

**_IMPORTANT!_** : To curios reader, my story may be _similar_ to other stories but this is my story and I did not copy it from anyone. If you find the story you think I copied then please tell me because I want to read it. To everyone I made this story myself, so before you say or ask if I copied it then find the story you think I copied so you have proof.

On a happier note I seemed to have confused some people with asking for flames, I know they are bad but I want to hear from those who don't like my story so I can see what they don't like. Ok there's probably more but that's all I can think of for now so enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, I do own the story and any characters I made up.

Fragile Time

Chapter 10: What's going on with me?

Days left:74

Syaoran stared after sakura / She has a boyfriend. I kissed her and she has a boyfriend// Dude you are so screwed// How was I supposed to know// you weren't, but Sakura didn't see it that way./ "I should call Erion, maybe he can help." Syaoran reached over and picked up the phone, he dialed Erions cell number.

Erion and Tomoyo had gone out to the park where there was a small fair then out to dinner. Now they were in Erions car sitting out front of Tomoyos house, Erion cradled Tomoyos head in his hands before kissing her again. "Your beautiful"

"Thanks, So are you."

Erion smiled and was about to kiss her again when his cell phone rang. "Dame" He flipped it open, "This had better be important"

"Erion? Its Syaoran, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything. Sakura was just here and she said that she had a new boyfriend, know anything about it?"

"What! Sakura has a Boyfriend?"

Tomoyo heard this and Syaoran could hear her screaming in the background. "What! How could she not tell me! How how how! I can't believe this!"

"Umm, Syaoran I'll have to get back to you about this."

"Yes we will, How could she not tell me about this!"

"Calm down Tomoyo"

Syaoran had to roll his eyes, " Just let me know soon ok?"

"Ok" _Click_

Syaoran hung up the phone. "I just don't know, why dose sakura having a boyfriend hurt me so much?" He walked over to the window and looked at the stars. The same stars he had seen all those years ago with her.

Sakura ran all the way to her house, no one was home to see her run up to her room and lay crying on the bed. She had really like the kiss, but she was dating Len. / Why did he have to kiss me, why did I have to love his kiss, I mean like. I liked his kiss// so says you/ She was still lying in bed when her phone ran.

"Hello"

"Sakura! You have a boyfriend! How could you not tell me!"

"Tomoyo calm down, and please stop yelling"

"Ok, now tell me!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just got him this afternoon."

"Who?"

"Umm, the new guy in our 5th period class, Len"

"Len, but he just moved here! How can you be dating him?"

"I don't know, it just kind of happened. Wait how did you know I had a boyfriend?"

"Syaoran called Erion to find out about who he was"

/Syaoran, the kiss, no/ "That jerk tell him to go to HELL!"

"Why?"

"Ask him your self"

"Sakura, well talk more about this tomorrow. I have to go"

Sakura stared at the phone, had Tomoyo just hung up on her? This was a strange day. She laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

Tomoyo turned to Erion, "Can you drive us to Syaorans?"

"Sure, why?"

"Sakuras mad at him about something and I want to go ask him in person."

"Ok" He started the engin and drove to Syaorans apartment. When the got there they parked and walked up to his door. He answered and let them in. As soon as there were in Tomoyo turned to Syaoran, "Ok why is Sakura mad at you?"

"Because I kissed her, how was I supposed to know that she had a boyfriend"

"Oh my god! You two kissed! I missed it! I can't Believe I missed your guys first kiss!"

"I'm glad you did" Syaoran rubbed the red spot on his face where sakura had slapped him.

Erion saw what he did, "She slapped you?"

"Yes"

"Well" Tomoyo said in a thoughtful voice " She does have a boyfriend, so that would be like cheating on him."

"How the hell was I supposed to know she had a boyfriend! Tomoyo didn't even know!"

"Both of you calm down. We can all talk to her tomorrow." Erion and Tomoyo left and Erion dropped Tomoyo off at her house. "Sakura I hope you know what you've done"

Syaoran stared at the stars, memories washed over him. The childhood he never got to have, the training had to do, and her. He was haunted be the past for hours before he finally feel asleep. Erion, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, none had a good sleep that night.

Len was still up at one, " not long" He twirled a rose around his hand. " not long till I get a kiss from her."

The next morning Sakura was awoken by her phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Sakura"

"Who is this?"

"Its Len"

"Oh Len!" Sakura shot straight out of bed, "I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your voice"

"That's alright, did I wake you?"

"Yeah but its ok."

"Ok I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a concert tonight?"

"Sure"

"Ok How about I pick you up at 7:00?"

"Ok"

"Great, see you at school" Len hung up. Sakura got up even thou it was nearly an hour before she would usually do so. Sakura made it to school with nearly twenty minutes to spare. Sakura waited around for Tomoyo and Erion to show up. Five minutes later Erion, Tomoyo and Syaoran walked threw the school gates. / Uh oh, Syaoran. Does he hate me after last night//I would// I thought I told you to shut up//----------- maybe/

Syaoran woke up at one, and a few minutes later. He would fall asleep and wake up soon after, finally he decided to give up on sleep and got up. He was to tired to do much but it had been a good idea to get up. His car would not start and he had to walk to school, two blocks from school he meat up with Erion and Tomoyo, and with out any of them saying a word joined them.

As they walked threw the school gate he saw Sakura sitting under some trees. / Oh great, is she still mad at me/

Tomoyo steered them towards her. "Sakura, we need to talk"

"Hello Tomoyo" she said smiling "Hello Erion" She didn't even glance at Syaoran. "How's it going?"

"Fine, now about your boyfriend Len. How?"

"How what?"

"How did you guys get together? So soon?"

"I don't know, he asked and I said yes"

"Isn't that sudden?" asked Erion

"I guess" Sakura looked away from them. Len was walking threw the gate. / I guess sense I'm his girl friend I should go say hi/ "I have to go" She got up and hurriedly walked over to Len.

"Did she just do what I think she did?" Asked Syaoran in disbelief.

"No" Tomoyo said marching after her, "I'm not letting her do this."

"Oh hey Sakura" Len said as he walk on to campuses.

"Hi Len!" She walked next to him.

"Sakura wait up" Tomoyo called.

"Hello Tomoyo" Len said when she reached them.

Tomoyo wanted to scale at him but didn't. "Sakura I really need to talk to you about Syaoran."

"What about him?"

"Umm, Len can we talk in private?"

"Oh sure" Len walked a ways off.

"Now Sakura, why did you hit Syaoran last night?"

"I didn't hit him I slapped him"

"That's not any better!"

"He kissed me! I have a boyfriend now"

"How was he supposed to know that? He wasn't even at school yesterday"

"Well..."

"Excatly! He couldn't have knowen! He was just trying to kiss you, it was cute."

"It wasn't cute! It was cheating!"

"Fine Sakura, but you owe Syaoran an appology" Tomoyo walked away.

/ Great, now Tomoyo's pissed at me/ Sakura walked over to Len.

"So what was that about?"

"Nothing"

"Whos Syaoran?"

"Huh?"

"I heard Tomoyo say something about him, is he an old boyfriend?"

"NO! He just a jerk" / a jerk who you owe your life too, not to mention some other things/

"Ok" They walked in to school, during the first class Sakura decided that she should apologize to Syaoran, but she didn't get a chance that morning. The bell to lunch rang and everyone went out side. Sakura found Syaoran under a tree with Tomoyo and Erion.

"Hello everyone"

"Hi Sakura" Tomoyo and Erion said.

"Umm, Syaoran Listen I'm sorry. I know you couldn't have known about Len, I shouldn't have slapped you."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have"

"I'm sorry!"

"What ever." He turned his head to watch some birds on the other side of the soccer field.

"Fine, jerk" Sakura stomped off to find Len.

Tomoyo was about to yell at Syaoran for being so rude but Erion stopped her, he pulled her closer to him and pointed at Syaoran. She looked and saw something glistening on the corner of syaorans eye, not a tear but closer to one then most people ever see from him.

Len left class and walked down halls till he found a empty class room. He took out his cell phone and dialed one of his friends numbers. "Yo Mick"

"Yo what did you want to be called again?"

"Len you fool!"

"Right right Len, so hows it going, lay any cute Japanese chicks yet?"

"No, but I got a cute little thing all lined up, won't be long."

"Cool, think you can video tape it and send me a copy?"

"Maybe, hows it going there?"

"Great, I've got the hottest blond you can imagen!"

"Cool, I'm going to go put some more moves on my chick"

"Bye dude" click

"I hate having to do that, those guys make me sick" he shivered. Len walked out side and found Sakura, well almost ran in to her really. "Oh hey Sakura"

"Oh Len, want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure." They walked in to the cafeteria and each got something to eat.

Sakura went threw the rest of the day with out talking to anyone except Len, then headed home. She picked out a black and pink top and a pair of faded blue jeans for her date, Luckily Toya wasn't home or he would have done something to embarrass her she was sure. Just before 7 Len drove up and they were on there way.

"Ready for some fun Sakura?"

"Yep" They arrived at the concert just before 7:15 and went in. It was held at a park so they had the sky over head. There were Goths and punks, Jocks and preps and a lot of regular kids all pack together. The first band on was Silent, followed by misfile. Both got the crowd going and by the time the main band Xlack (A/N: Pronounced Black) came on even Sakura was screaming along with the crowd. Xlack finished and then the wrap up band came on, Len tapped Sakura on the shoulder and lead her threw the crowd up a small hill till they were alone and the music was just a low noise. "Why did you bring me out her?"

"For this" he turned her so she was facing the stage and they were just in time for the final surprise fire works. Sakura was so trance fixed on the show that she didn't object when Len had her sit down. They sat there for a few minutes just watching the changing colored fire works, then Len leaned over and brought his lips to Sakuras. He push some and forced Sakura to lie down. / Whats going on// Lens kissing you// More like making out/ Len slipped his had under Sakura shirt and rubbed her stomach.

"Wait" Sakura said when he tried to move his hand to her bra. "I'm not ready for that yet."

"Ok" he went back to kissing her.

Sakura let Len kiss her but didn't make any effort to kiss back, she even shivered when his hand gently crossed over her now exposed midriff. It wasn't what she had expected, it didn't feel that good, at least not as good as she had expected it to feel.

When the fire works stopped Sakura and Len got up and went back to his car. The drive home was short and silent. "I had fun Sakura" Len said when he let her out at her home.

"Me Too" / at least while we were listening to the music/

Sakura went in and took a long hot shower.

(A/N: Ok I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. With luck the next chapter should be up soon. Lets get a lot of reviews in for this chapter.)


	11. Setting up

(A/N: I'm sorry everyone, my computer crashed and took this chapter with it, I could wait three weeks to put it up but I thought I'd try and write it again for everyone. I know this won't be as good as the original but it should get the point across and the next chapter is the big one. Thanks to everyone who reviews my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, if I did I would have taken over the world already.

Fragile Time

Chapter 11: Setting up

Days left:75

Erion walked to Syaorans door and knocked. "Come in" Erion walked in and sat on the couch. Syaoran was in the kitchen. "Hey Erion, what brings you by?"

"I wanted to know why you were so rude to Sakura at lunch today."

"Because maybe I've seen this happen before, maybe I just don't care"

"Shut up, you and Sakura are so stubborn! Whats your problem?"

"This has happened before ok? I know how it ends and I just don't care anymore."

"Thats bull shit, why don't you do something to try and get sakura back?"

"Like what? Sakura hates me, end of story."

Before Erion could say anything else, Syaoran turned his back to him, "I have to finish some stuff, see you later" Erion stood up and walked out. Down on the street Tomoyo was waiting in his car, "So what did he say?"

"He as stubborn as Sakura, and I think something like this might have happened to him before and he says he just doesn't care."

"We've got to do something about this, I don't like Len"

"I don't like him either, but what can we do?"

"We could"

"Tomoyo, don't you ever get tiered of trying to get those two together?"

"But there so cute together."

"There just like each other, there both to stubborn to admit they like each other."

"Well we could always split Sakura and Len and then we"

"Stop there, just stop interfering"

"But Erion"

"No, no butts. Sakura has to make her own choices. We can't keep choosing for her."

"But what if she makes a wrong chose?"

'Then will be there for her, I just wish if I knew weather or not Syaoran will be there as well."

It was around two a.m. and Len was thinking about the concert, then his alarm clock went off. "Well time to get on." He sat n front of his computer, and logged on.

**Welcome to NYC Street Talk NYCplayer**

**Hotdude wants to chat Yes No **/ Of course I want to talk to him/ It was so much trouble to have to log on to talk to him but there was a slight chance he could be entertaining a lady or two. Not much with out him around but they could have gotten lucky.

**Hotdude: Yo, whts up? u lay that chick yet?**

**NYCplayer: no, but not long now**

**NYCplayer: I was making out with her today.**

**Hotdude:** **how far?**

**NYCplayer: not to far but in three days I have that bitch**

**NYCplayer: her type can't last long against me**

**Hotdude: dude that rocks, mine had some problems with me so I had to give her a few hits.**

**NYCplayer: the blond?**

**Hotdude: no the blonds a freak, the black haired one.**

**NYCplayer: mine going to turn out to be a freak when I'm done with her.**

**Hotdude: gtg the blonds here.**

**Hotdude has logged out.**

"Just a few days now Sakura then you'll be mine."

Syaoran looked out the window / Why dose this happen/ The next day he went school and didn't talk to anyone, he planed to just stay away from everyone, but history class had different plans for him.

"Now class" said Mr. Yanoh "Were going to start our quarter projects today" He raised the screen that covered the black bored, "Find the group you are in and head over to the library" Of course Syaoran was in the same group as Sakura, tomoyo, Erion, and Len. "I don't want any complaining about the groups or topics."

The class walked to the library, it was three stories tall, only seniors were allowed on the third. It was twice as big as you average gym on the ground floor and the second and third were even bigger. The students spread out looking for information on what ever topic they had. Sakura was on the second floor looking for a story called The seven labors of goku, when Len walked up behind her.

"Hey" he said and kissed the back of her neck.

"Len, stop someone could see"

"Thats alright" He spun her around and kissed her lips. Ten pined her hands above her head.

Sakura tried to say stop again but Len pushed his tung in to her mouth /Yuck/

Len held her hands with his right and with his left hand moved to cup Sakuras right breast and pushed on it slightly / not to big but good enough/ He slipped his hand under her shirt and cupped it again threw her bra. Sakura was wiggling to try and get away and it made it all the better for Len.

Syaoran walked around a shelf and saw Sakura kissing Len, he had one of his hands under her shirt and she was moving with it. His first thought was to punch Len and throw him out a window, his second was to push a shelf over on both of them and just be done with them, his third was to just leave. Luckily for everyone the last won out. Syaoran walked away from them, he passed Erion. "Hey Syaoran whats wrong?"

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you."

Erion peeked around the corner, "Oh" He quickly walked away. Tomoyo ran in to him a few shelves down, "Erion whats wrong?"

"Sakura chose wrong"

Tomoyo looked around the corner and saw them, "But, Sakura wouldn't" Erion put his hands on her shoulders and steered her away.

Finally Sakura was able to push Len off of herself, "I told you to stop that."

"Shit, not again" Len ran down the isle and disappeared. Sakura felt dirty, she looked down at her hands. She tried to straighten her shirt and left. She just went straight home and feel asleep on her bed. About four that afternoon the phone rang and Sakura answered it, "Hello?"

"Sakura, please let me emplane what happened, meet me by that huge oka tree in the park" The phone hung up. /I'll go but I have to end this now/ Sakura grabbed her coat and left for the park.

(A/N: ok not the best chapter I know but it was the best I could do if anyone wanted to read this before Christmas. Please let me know what you think. Oh and I'll try to get the next chapter up by Thursday because I'm leaving for Idaho on Friday for a week to have thanksgiving with my grandmother. Were flying which is totally freaking me out and if I should not make it back thank you, everyone for reading. The next chapter is very important to the rest of the story threw Christmas.)


	12. And Knocking Down

(A/N: Ok this is a big chapter, a lot of the rest of the story depends on what happens here and now. Thank you all, those were so funny reviews I got, lets see what you guys think of this chapter.)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, or do I?

Fragile Time

Chapter 12: And knocking Down

Days left: 73

Sakura walked down the street, it had gotten colder sense she had left her house. Sakura hunched over against the wind. She was on her way to the park, Len had called her and wanted to explain why he had done what he did. Sakura was going to tell him that it was over, he had scared her today, she was afraid of him / and yet your going to see him, in a secluded spot, without telling anyone where your going./ She thought about it and called her house and left a message just in case.

Syaoran felt sick, he didn't want to do anything, but he need to get something to eat. Syaoran walked a block to the Berger king and got some food, when he left it was four in the afternoon. Half way home he bumped in to the person he least wanted to see, Len.

"Oh" Len looked Syaoran in the face trying to figurer out where he had seen him before. "Hey you Syaoran right?"

"Yeah"

"You like Sakura don't you?"

"What!"

"Just thought I'd let you know you can have her" he walked past Syaoran "Because tonight she'll be mine"

Syaoran spun around to hit him but he had already disappeared. "How the HELL did he do that?" / screw it, I have to find Sakura now/ Syaoran ran as fast as he could to Sakuras house. He pounded on the door, "Sakura! Open up!" No one answered so Syaoran ran around back, the door was open. He rushed in and checked every room not caring if anyone but Sakura was there. No one was there, Syaoran was about to call Tomoyo and see if she knew where Sakura had gone when he saw the answering machine. He pushed play.

"This is Sakura, I'm going to meet Len under the old oka tree at the park, its 4:15 pm."

"Dame, that was fifteen minutes ago and it'll take me another fifteen to get there." Syaoran was already running down the street.

Sakura stood under the oka tree, it was just before four thirty. "Where is he?"

Len stepped out from behind a tree, "Sakura listen, I'm really sorry for today."

"I know, but I think it would be better if we didn't date anymore"

"What? Just let me explain"

"No, I'm sorry" she began to walk away. Len started after her and she picked up her pace. Before she had taken more then two steps something hard hit her in the back of the head and she fell to her knees. She fought to not pass out, Len lifted her by her shoulders and threw her against the tree.

"We could have done this the easy way, but your just to much of a loser. American girls have no problem with this, by the time I'm done with you you'll be begging for more." He tied her hands behind her back.

Sakura could taste blood in her mouth, "I'm not like that"

"Maybe not yet but you will be soon, then that Syaoran guy can have some fun with you too" Len took out a small knife, "now lets see what we have to work with shall we?" He grabbed the front of her shirt and slashed straight down the middle. Sakura shuddered as the cold air hit her chest. "A pink bra? So girly" Sakura looked away. "Aww, don't you like it? The feel of the cold air on you hot skin? Maybe this will help" He kissed her on the nose. "Nothing?" He pushed his lips roughly against hers. When she didn't let his tung in he pulled back and hit her. "Do what I say! Now open up!" He stuck his tung down her throat. Sakura gaged and threw up but Len held her mouth shut causing her to gag more. Finally he let go of her mouth and she sat gasping for air, the taste of blood and veil in her mouth.

"You don't like the taste? Well maybe we can find something to wash it down with later" Sakura knew what he meant and almost threw up again. Len sucked on her neck, Sakura was determined not to give him any satisfaction. When she didn't react to his sucking he sucked harder, then bit her neck. Sakura still wouldn't make any sound so he bit so hard that he drew blood. Then he sunk his teeth in deeper and pulled on her skin. Sakura gasped out, her heart beat against her chest and it was hard to breath. "Oh that got something out of you did it?"

Sakura could feel the blood running down her neck. "Your sick"

"Yeah, and when I'm done with you you'll be even sicker, and loving it" Len kissed her neck and move down to just above her right breast. "I felt this one before, I wonder what it looks like?" He move her bra strap off her shoulder and lowered it so it was just barley covering her breast. He lowered his head and sucked just above the bra. Sakura felt like she was being poisoned ever time he touched her. "Humm, maybe I'll wait and have a little more fun before I start on the final run." Sakura had put on a pair of blue jeans, they were big on her so she had to us a belt to hold them on, Len now cut the belt. "Hummmm" He picked in them " Pink panties too?" He shock his head, "I'll have to show you the fun of wearing black" Using the knife he slowly began to shred her jeans to ribbons. "Your legs are so pale". He licked one up to the knee. "Tastes good" Len moved his hand under what remained of her jeans. All the way up her inner thigh. He gave a smile when he felt the edge of her underwear. With one quick yank he snapped them off of her. The air seeped threw what little bit of the jeans that remained. At least it was still enough so that Len couldn't see anything.

"You'll pay for this" Sakura said panting.

"Come on, whats the harm in having some fun with me?' Len held up the snapped panties. He rubbed them over her hands, "Oh this feels nice, I can see why you wear them." Len slipped his hand back in to Sakuras pants, he was getting closer when Sakura kicked him in the chin. He sat backwards more in disbelief then pain. Sakura staggered up and tried to run. Len was on her in a minute, he hit her shoulder making her fall to the ground. "You slut! Whats your problem!" Len kicked her in her side so hard that she threw up. Len didn't do anything but kick her again. "Why couldn't you just act like a normal girl and do it!" Len kicked her in the chest so hard Sakura was sure that at least one of her ribs broke. "I'll teach you to kick me! I'll teach you so much" Len removed his belt and was about to take off his paint when something hard hit him in the side of the head. He was thrown back against the tree but was up in a second.

Syaoran stood between Len and Sakura, his chest was heaving from running all the way to the park. "Sakura get out of here now"

Sakura staggered up, the ropes from her hands had fallen off and using one hand to hold what remand of her pants up and the other to hold her side she ran. Sakura didn't know where she was going, it was like running threw a nightmare, nothing but shapes and sounds.

Syaoran made sure that Sakura was gone before turning back to Len "I can't and won't forgive you for this"

"Like I care what you think. You just cost me a bitch! I didn't spend the last week here for nothing!" Len ran at Syaoran. He swung his fist which Syaoran blocked, then brought his leg up. Syaoran wasn't expecting Len to be that good of a fighter so he wasn't ready.

Syaoran gasped as the air left his lung but caught Lens foot and twisted so he fell to the ground. Syaoran brought his elbow down hard and missed Len's head by inches.

Len rolled out from under Syaoran and sprang to his feet. "I'm from New York, you can't fight there your dead" They rushed each other and sprung in midair. Syaoran had the advantage and brought one strong punch to Lens chest. They fell to the ground. Syaoran stumbled from a kick Len had landed on his leg. He turned to fight Lens next attack but found no one there. Darkness ate at his vision. / hes going to get help and come back/ Syaorans leg gave out and he fell.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, finally ending up at her own house. She ran in and locked all the doors and sat on the couch. She didn't know what to do but did the one thing she could always do, call Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, please come over I need help"

"Oh my god sakura what happened?"

"Just come over"

"I be there as soon as I can" Four minutes late Tomoyo stepped in to Sakuras house. "Sakura! Oh my God! What happened!" Sakura was still in her shredded clothes. Her face was covered in blood along with her neck and it was easy to see what had happened. "You were raped"

"No, L-l-l-le-len tried to but Syaoran stopped him. Oh Tomoyo I was so stupid. Len just wanted to use me!"

"It ok Sakura, its ok. Wheres Syaoran?"

"I d-don-t know! I left him" Tomoyo pulled sakura in to a hug. They both froze as the front door opened, they had forgotten to lock it. Syaoran stood in the door way, "Sakura, you ok?"

She nodded her head.

"Good" He collapsed on the floor. "Syaoran!" sakura ran to him and with the help of Tomoyo cared him to the couch. "Tomoyo we have to do something"

"What" The phone rang, "Hello?" Tomoyo answered.

"Tomoyo?"

"Erion?"

"I just ran in to Len, he was beaten up and said Syaoran had done it and raped sakura!"

"What! No Len tried to rape sakura and Syaoran stopped him"

"Wheres Sakura?"

"She here at her house with me and Syaoran"

"Stay there I'll be right over." In less then ten minutes Erion was there, "Sakura! What the Hell happened!"

"Len tried to rape me, Syaoran stopped him"

"Dam! I shouldn't have believed that guy"

"Its ok, help me with Syaoran"

"I'll take care of him, you go change in to something not so destroyed first."

"Ok" Sakura slowly climbed the stairs and hanged in to some sweats. She went downstairs were Erion had bandaging Syaoran. "Is he ok?"

"Syaoran should be fine"

"Thank god" Sakura sat down next to the couch. Tomoyo and Erion agreed to stay the night and moved some of the furniture closer to the couch, even the living room seemed to big that night so they all slept next to each other. They watched Syaoran threw the night. Around one Syaoran started shaking. Sakura didn't want to wake Tomoyo and Erion so she just sat next to him.

"Syaoran I'm so sorry, I was stupid, I just dated Len to prove I didn't care about you. I hit you and yelled at you and, and just wanted you gone. I'm sorry, this is my fault. You keep getting hurt trying to help me and I just yell and make your life miserable. You always protect me, from Amagasak, from Len. You always end up hurt and I never do anything to help you. I was always to worried about that stupid bet we made and I think I lo-los"

"Go on"

"What! Syaoran your awake" Sakura grabbed him and nearly broke his ribs in her hug. Then she jumped back like she had been hit with a thousand volts,"How long were you listening"

"The whole time" Syaoran gave her a smile.

"I should be very mad at you" She put her arms back around him, "But I'm just glad you ok"

"I fine, are you ok? Did he do anything to you?"

"I'm fine, you got there in time."

"What did he do to you? You looked pretty bad when I got there"

Sakura told him everything that had happened. "I'm sorry, I should have gotten there sooner. I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I seem to keep breaking it."

"No, you've never let anything happen to me" They didn't talk for awhile and soon they were asleep again.

The next day was Friday but Syaoran couldn't really move, only sit up, and Sakura was in no condition to go either so Tomoyo and Erion stayed with them. They all spent the weekend at sakuras except when someone had to go home to get something. They watched movies and just hung out. It was good for taking there minds off of what had happened. None of them said it but this was the second time someone had tried to rape Sakura in a week and then there was Amagasak to worry about. They all had a feeling that things would get worse, they were right, but not in the way they expected.

They all agreed that they would stay close to Sakura when ever they could. They all walked to school with out trouble but then. They walked o to school grounds and many people moved out of there way. A lot stood out of ear shot and whispered as they passed.

"Jerk!" Some one threw a soda can at them and it hit Syaoran in the back of the head.

"Why are people throwing things at me?"

"I think they were throwing it at the cheerleaders and just missed."

They walked Sakura to her locker, when she opened it at least a dozen letter feel out. "What are these?"

"Why don't you open them and see?"

"Ok" She opened one.

'Sakura I'm so sorry to hear what happened'

Another one read ' That jerk, you should turn him in to the police'

"Sakura I think there talking about Len" Tomoyo said reading one of the letters.

"Oh" Erion's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"Nothing" he put the letter in his pocket. "Just some very colorful language."

"Umm, Sakura? I don't think these are talking about Len"

"What makes you say that Tomoyo? Who else would they be about?"

"Read" Tomoyo habnded Sakura a letter. 'That Syaoran trying to rape you! You've got to do something about him. Don't worry we'll take care of him' " That would explain the can"

Syaoran grabbed the letters and read them, most did name him as the raper. "How the hell do they think I raped Sakura!"

Erion looked Syaoran in the eye, "Who else, Len must have told them"

"I can't believe this! Thats it hes dead!" Syaoran started to walk away when Tomoyo grabbed his arm.

"Don't, you can't leave Sakura"

"She'll be with you guys"

"Tomoyos no good in a fight and I can barley punch."

"Fine, I'll stay" They went to their first period class, Erion didn't have a class with them till after lunch so it was just Tomoyo and Syaoran with them. Most of the class gave Syaoran looks that would have killed a hippo, and Sakura looks that said they were sorry but they couldn't help. It made both of them uncomfortable. During second period Tomoyos mom called and she had to go to the office to take it. By the time the bell rang she still hadn't returned so Sakura and Syaoran headed to the next class by themselfs. Half way down a deserted hall three guys stepped out from a door way.

"Ok Syaoran, get away from sakura"

"No way" Sakura moved behind him some.

"We know you raped sakura, now you going to pay."

"No wait! Syaoran didn't rape me"

"Sakura its ok, we know, Len told us and he had the damage to prove it."

"No Len tried to rape me not Syaoran"

"Don't defend him hes a bastered! He should die!" they rushed Syaoran. Syaoran was able to knock them all down with a quick kick to there feet.

"Sakura run!" Sakura and Syaoran took off down the hall. They made it to there next class with out running in to any more people wanting to fight.

"Syaoran I'm sorry, I didn't think that, I didn't know they would attack you."

'Its ok, I kind of thought something like this might happen after I read those letters"

Tomoyo came in to class and Sakura filled her in on what had happened. Lunch wasn't any better, they meet Erion outside and sat under some trees. A group of girls approached them from the back so Syaoran couldn't see them coming and crouched next to Sakura. "We heard what happened and were so sorry, here" One of the girls handed Sakura a small can of pepper spray. "Next time he tries something use it and run to the police"

"Syaoran didn't rape me, Len tried to but Syaoran stopped him so keep it"

"Sakura we know your scared, but you don't have to defend him, we'll help"

Syaoran turned his head, "You know I can hear everything your saying?"

"Awww!" The girls started screaming, one of them fumbled with the pepper spray. It went off Just missing Syaoran but hitting Tomoyo in the eyes.

"Awwwww! It burns!" Tomoyo was rolling on the ground. The girls ran.

Erion grabbed Tomoyo, "Help me get her to the nurse"

"Wait" Syaoran said picking up a bottle of milk, "Hold her down" Sakura and Erion held Tomoyo down as Syaoran forced some of the milk to run threw her eyes. Soon Tomoyo stopped thrashing about and sat up.

"Thanks Syaoran"

"Don't mention it"

"I don't think I want to know how you knew that."

"Just something I picked up, you should still go see the nurse."

"I'll take her" Said Erion.

"I'm coming too" Sakura added

"You guys aren't leaving me behind" Syaoran stood up and followed them.

When Sakura walked in to the nurses office the nurse turned to her, "Sakura good to see you I want to talk to you abou" She stopped when Syaoran walked in followed by Erion and Tomoyo. "What happened Tomoyo?"

"Pepper spray"

"Peppery spray?"

"Yes" sakura said "Some girls wanted to give me pepper spray and they set it off"

"Why did they want to give you pepper spray?"

"Just because of something that happened on Thursday"

"Ok, we'll it looks pretty good, what did you three do?"

"Milk in the eye"

"That would do it" The nurse gave Tomoyo a little more medicine then sent them on there way. She did give Syaoran a strange look. Two more people tried to jump Syaoran before school was out, Erion took care of them thou. They left school and headed to Syaorans apartment, they were all heading out to see a movie, they all needed something to take there minds off of what had happened. As they walked a fire truck speed by, "Wonder where there going" Erion was about to repliy when they rounded the corner on to Syaorans block. They stopped dead, they saw where the fire truck had gone, one of the buildings was on fire, Syaorans apartment.

(A/N: ok this chapter sets up a lot of stuff for the next couple of chapters, and things just get worse. On a side note, I wanted to find out what DarkWolfYingFa would say. So I tried send an e-mail, which your computer wouldn't except, also I wasn't able to e-mail you threw my aol account of IM you. Well I leave Friday for Idaho so the next chapter won't be up for a few weeks, sorry. Also I want to thank all those of you who reviewed, some of them were just too funny. Like the one from lilangelarishi, thank you very much. Ok thats all, send me lots of reviews to read!)


	13. And down we go

(A/N: Ok I'm back from Idaho, and I have some bad news. I just got my computer back and lost all the writing I had on it Including my originals of all my stories, lucky I already had them up so it shouldn't affect this story to much.

**WARNING:** I hope that got your attention, Eriol changed his name to Erion because he had very little chose. This will be explained in later chapters so please stop asking if I just keep making the same spelling mistake.

Disclaimer: I do own CCS! I do! So I don't but I wish I did.

Fragile Time

Chapter 13: And down we go.

Days left: 69

They stood there looking as the fire leaped out of Syaorans apartment. He was the first to find his voice, "How?" Syaoran ran towards his apartment, Sakura, Tomoyo and Erion followed. A small crowd had gathered out side the building.

"Alright, everyone back" A police man was saying. "Hey you there, I said get back"

"Thats my apartment!"

"Oh, I'll have to ask you to stick around then. We'll need to ask you some questions." He turned back to the crowd. A few minutes late a fire fighter walked over.

"Ok, we got the fire out. Only one apartment was damaged so you can let the people back in when your done with your investigation"

"Right, you said it was your apartment that burned?"

"Yes"

"Ok, could you come down to the station with me?"

"Sure"

"Ok, whats your name?"

"Syaoran Li"

"Syaoran? Were you at 4729 on October 31st?"

"Yes?"

"Your under arrest"

"What!"

"Why?" Sakura said stepping forward.

" We had a report that he kidnaped a girl named Sakura that night"

"I'm Sakura, he didn't kidnap me"

"And that was my house, Syaoran went looking for Sakura when some one else kidnaped her"

The police man looked utterly confused, "Ok, all of you are come down with me to short this all out." He put Sakura and Tomoyo in the back of one car and Erion and Syaoran in the back of another. Once they got to the police station Everyone was put in a different room.

Syaoran sat in a gray room, the door opened and a very fat officer walked in. "Well now Mr. Li. This isn't looking to good for you."

"Whys that? You don't have any evidence against me"

"We will as soon as that poor Sakura girl tells us what you did to her." His radio went off at that moment, "I'll be right back" He stepped out. / Fat chance, I didn't do anything to sakura and shes not going to say I did/

The fat man walked back in with a smile on his face, "Well we got everything we need now. The girl told us everything. I intend to see that your locked up for a very long time."

"Your lying" / Is he? He has to be, sakura wouldn't say I raped her or anything/

"Just tell us what happened and we'll see if we can't take a few years off."

"I didn't do anything to her." The next hour was spent with syaoran saying he was innocent and the fat man getting more worked up. / Thats proves it, if he really had anything on me he wouldn't waste his time trying to get me to confess./ The fat man finally gave up and left.

Sakura was lead to a room that looked like it was made to make the occupants feel at home, with a large couch and pink carpet. Sakura sat on the couch when a women of about thirty entered. "Hello, I'm Miss Flex"

"I'm sakura, Is Syaoran alright?"

"You don't have to worry about him. Hes in a room wanting to be questioned."

"But he didn't do anything but save me"

"Oh, he said he was saving you from your virginity?"

"No"

"Sakura I want to be your friend, just tell me what Syaoran did to you, we can help"

"Fine" Sakura told her about Amagasak and Len and Halloween night and everything else sense Syaoran had arrived.

"Alright" Miss Flex stood up and walked out. The fat man was waiting for her in the hall.

"Well Miss Flex?"

"Its not good, shes made up a story about an evil aunt and other people trying to rape her and I don't buy it for a second."

"Ok, tell her we got the guy to confess."

"You did, thats great"

"No, but if we can get the girl to tell us what happened then we still have a case."

"Alright." Miss Flex walked back in and faced sakura, "Good news, Mr. Li confessed so you don't have to worry about it anymore."

Sakura jumped up "What! But he didn't do anything! Where is he?" Sakura tried to run past Miss Flex but she grabbed her and wouldn't let her leave."

The fat man was waiting when Miss flex walked out again "Well?"

"No"

"Fine, we'll have to let them go. We have nothing"

"Alright" Twenty minutes later Syaoran walked out of the police station, Everyone else had already left and were waiting for him. Sakura ran up to him as he walked towards them.

"Syaoran I'm so sorry. I didn't know any of this would happen."

"Its alright" He looked at his watch, "Any one still want to go see a movie?"

"Um, shouldn't you look in to your apartment?" Tomoyo asked.

"No need to, they said everything was gone. It was a fire ball, someone had already vandalized it before setting fire to it."

Sakura looked at him, "Where will you stay?"

"Don't know"

"Syaoran, this is all my fault. You can stay at my house"

"You sure sakura?"

"Yeah. No ones going to be home for a long time"

"Thanks"

"You two should get Syaoran settled then, I'm taking Tomoyo home" Erion said

Sakura walked with Syaoran to her house. A few blocks away from her house several students from the Uoric private school stepped out of the shadows.

"This just its my day" Syaoran mumbled.

"Ok, time to beat the crap out of you"

"Wait" sakura stepped in front of syaoran, "Syaoran hasn't done anything to me"

"We don't really care what he does to wenches like you, we just needed an excuse to kill big shot china"

"Sakura get behind me" Syaoran took a step forward. They rushed Syaoran, sakura closed her eyes and crouched in a corner. Some one put there hand on Sakuras shoulder. She swung out and hit him in the gut. She opened her eyes and saw one of the Uoric guys lying in front of her with a knife clasped in his hand. / What the hell is it with people wanting to use a knife on me/ Sakura swung at another guy coming at her. By the time it was over she had three guys at her feet.

"Not bad" A voice from behind her said. She punched him in the eye.

Syaoran staggered back, "Hey!"

"Syaoran, oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you"

"Thats alright, lets go before anyone else shows up" They walked the rest of the way to Sakuras house. Once they were in Sakura got Syaoran an ice pack. It wasn't to late but they hadn't eaten yet so Sakura made pasta.

"I'm not that good of a cook so I hope its ok"

"Its fine" They ate and then Sakura showed syaoran to the guest room. He showered and then went to bed, to tired from the days ordeals to really care about much, it was a numb feeling that had settled over him earlier that day that kept him from sleeping much that night. / What am I going to do now? I could always call mother, but, no I won't call here. Never again. I can stay here a little while but not long. But I can't just leave. Or could I? If I left maybe things would go back to normal for Sakura. I don't want to leave but maybe.../

The next morning Syaoran woke up and did his exercisers like always, then wanting to repay sakura for dinner went down stairs to make breakfast.

Sakura woke up late again. / Man I've got to stop doing this/ She ran to the shower and got dressed, then ran down stairs to make breakfast. To her surprise Syaoran had already made it, not very well but she couldn't complain, her breakfast wasn't much better.

"Sorry about breakfast, I usually don't cook."

"Then what do you eat Syaoran?"

"Instant things, sometimes I order out."

"Thats not good for you"

"I guess" The day went fairly well till 3rd period. Only one person had attacked Syaoran when the nurser asked to see Sakura.

Sakura walked in to the nurses office, "Ah Sakura, good. Please have a seat." Sakura sat in the chair next to the nurses desk. "I heard that you saw the police yesterday? I also heard that you didn't corporate with them."

" What the HELL! Whats it going to take to get this threw your heads! Syaoran didn't rape me, he didn't try to rape me! Len did! Syaorans done nothing but get hurt trying to help me!"

"Sakura, listen to me, you don't have to protect Syaoran. He can't hurt you any more. I know your scared, but we can help. Just tell us what he did to you. Help us help you."

"Thats it! I don't care what you people say!" Sakura stormed out.

The vice principal walked in from another room, "She just won't talk, she must be very afraid of him"

"Or he really didn't rape her"

"I doubt that, I'll send in her friends, maybe they will help us"

Tomoyo and Erion walked in to the nursers office. "You wanted to us?"

"Yes, you two are Sakuras best friends, I was hoping you could help us. You know what happened to Sakura, please tell us."

Tomoyo was about to yell at her when Erion spoke up, "Fine, we'll tell you what Syaoran did to Sakura. He saved her from Len raping her" He stood up and Tomoyo followed, then they walked out the door.

Sakura and Syaoran walked home together. "Umm, Sakura? I have to tell you something."

"Whats that?"

"I'm going back to china"

"What why?"

"If I go back to china then things around here should go back to normal too."

"Syaoran you can't do that"

Syaoran didn't say anything. They didn't say much till they were home, then Sakura said "Syaoran, Please don't go"

"I want to stay but I can't"

"Syaoran you Jerk! I can't believe you! Fine if you want to go then go! I don't care what happens to you!"

"I know you don't" he got up ad walked to his room.

Sakura fumed most of the night till she finally went to bed. / That jerk./

/Come on, you know you like him/

/So what if I do, its clear he doesn't feel like that towards me/

/Really? I would have thought all the things hes done for you would have made it quite clear he does/

/Then whys he leaving/

/ Because he thinks it's the best thing for you/

/ I know, thats what makes it so bad! Tomorrow I'll apologize to him and try to get him to stay./ Some time that night sakura was awoken by a noise, she didn't know what it was but got up to see. /It sounded like a door/ Sakura walked down to the front door. Nothing seemed wrong so Sakura was about to go back to bed when a note caught her eye.

_Dear Sakura_

_I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. Please forgive me. I really liked you, I hope things go good for you. If your ever in trouble don't hastate to call me._

_Love, Syaoran Li_

(A/N: Well another chapter down, I'm trying to fix things up for the big chapter. It should be chapter 15 if things work out. Ok any questions? Then just ask. I can't wait to put up the big chapter, I'll tell you this about it, Amagasak and Len are both back and out for blood, along with most of the town!)


	14. Chasing Syaoran

(A/N: Ok just one more chapter till the big one. I will need a good deal of time to make chapter 15 so I hope you don't mind a wait. To all those who thought the last chapter and this one were a little rushed, they were and I'm sorry but I can't wait to write ch.15.

**To everyone**: I can't say why the town doesn't believe them, it would make the story lot more boring thou.

**Kenshinlover2002:** Yes they are both stubborn

**Kawaii Bell**: I don't know why everyone wants to rape or kill sakura, I guess she was the easiest one to blame when things went wrong, and a lot of people think shes cute.

**The Miss Marauders:** I'm sorry to say you tape won't make it in time to help them.

**lilangelarishi:** I'm sorry, please don't cry you two! Hands them each a lollipop.

**The Angel's Princess:** Your very welcome, I am happy you like my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. So sad.

Fragile Time

Chapter 14: Chasing Syaoran

Days left:68

Sakura stared down at the note, "he really did leave" All of the things that had happened to Sakura sense she had met Syaoran. "No" Sakura made up her mind. She called a taxi and grabbed a coat and the money her dad kept by the door for emergencies and ran out side. The taxi drove up and Sakura got in.

"Where to ma'am?"

"The air port please"

"Ok, but why? Its closed because of some damage"

"Then wheres the nearest airport thats open?"

"That would be the Yaku a mocu airport ma'am"

"Ok then take me there"

"Yes ma'am" The taxi drove for nearly an hour till it reached the airport. The ride over coast Sakura nearly all the money she had. / If Syaorans not here or if hes already left then I'm might be in trouble/

Sakura began to walk threw the airport looking for Syaoran with out luck// Hes probably at the terminal waiting for his flight/ Sakura walked over to a security guard that looked half asleep, "Umm, sir? Where is the terminal for Hong Cong?"

Without speaking or moving his head he pointed behind him.

"Thank you" Sakura ran down the hall towards the international terminals. As she ran past a huge board she saw that it had flight times, Sakura stopped and looked for Hong Cong flights. She found it and gasped, Now Boarding.

Sakura was about to try and catch Syaoran when the sign changed to, Departed.

Sakura stared at the sign, "I missed him, he gone" / How am I going to get home now/

/Is there much point in going home? It will seem so empty/ Sakura started walking back towards the front of the airport when she heard yelling.

"Look at what you've done now, I missed my flight!"

"I'm sorry but you can't take a sword on the plane with out a permit"

"Fine, I'll get one!" Syaoran walked off towards one of the counters.

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran to him. "I found you"

"Sakura? What are you doing here, and in you pj's?"

Sakura looked down, it was true, she had left so fast she had only put on a coat over her pink pj's. Sakura hadn't even put on shoes, and the tile under her feet was cold. "I came to make sure you stayed"

"Why? It would be better for you if I left."

"Sakura shook her head, "No it wouldn't, You're my friend, I don't want you to leave. It doesn't matter if things get hard, with you and Tomoyo and Erion it will work out fine. So come back? Please?"

Syaoran ran a hand threw his hair, "Sakura, your crazy" He bopped Sakura lightly on her head. "Fine I'll come back"

"Yea" Sakura threw her arms around Syaorans neck.

"Hey, calm down. Where are you shoes?"

"Umm, I forgot them"

Syaoran shook his head, "You really _are_ crazy"

"Yep" Sakura smiled, "Umm, Syaoran do you have any money left for a cab home?"

"No, I spent most of my money on my ticket, don't you have any?"

"No, I just used mine up to get here. Were in trouble"

"I'll just get a refund on my ticket."

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't get a refund on tickets for planes that already left."

"What! But it your guys fault I missed my plane"

"I'm sorry sir, but you didn't have the proper paper work for you sword, this airport can't be held responsible"

"What am I supposed to do now then?"

"That sir, is your chose"

Syaoran and Sakura sat inside the airport talking about what to do next, "I could call Erion to come and get us."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "Would he mind?"

"No, not really"

"Ok then"

Sakura walked over to a pay phone and called Erion, no one answered after twenty ring so Sakura hung up. Tomoyo wasn't answering either, Sakura even tried her brother but the phones at the collage were down. "No ones answering"

"I guess we'll just have to walk" Syaoran stood up. "Come on we should get going" They walked out of the airport. Sakura gave a little shiver.

"Sayoran, its cold out here"

"It is winter" Syaoran did slow down so tho so Sakura could walk next to him.

As Sakura walked next to Syaoran she lost he footing a fell, Syaoran stuck out his arms and caught her, "Oww oww oww."

"Whats wrong"

"My feet hurt." Syaoran looked down at Sakuras feet, they were cut and covered in scratches. Syaoran opened the small pack he was caring with him and took out a faded green shirt. It was very worn so it was easy for him to shred it in to strips and wrap Sakuras feet in them.

"This is your fault you know? Leaving with out any shoes."

"We'll excuse me for trying to stop you from Leaving"

"Ok, your excused"

Sakura puffed out her checks in annoyance.

Syaoran chuckled a little," haven't seen you do that in a while. Come on, hop on and I'll carry you."

"I can walk myself" Sakura tried to get up and walk but fell down almost at once. "Fine you win"

Sakura got on Syaorans back and he walked back to Sakuras house. The sun was just rising as Syaoran walked in. Sakura had fallen asleep a few hours ago and Syaoran didn't want to wake her. He carried Sakura to her bedroom and gently set her down in her bed. Syaoran covered her then bent down and brushed his lips against her, "We'll call that payment for me caring you all that way"

Later that day Syaoran got lucky and found a house just a block away from Sakuras house. Sakura helped him move in the next day. Syaoran had called mother and she sent him a little extra cash to buy a bed and such. Thursday night after sakura had helped Syaoran move in she spent a few hours daydreaming about a dream she had on the night Syaoran had carried her home from the airport. He had carried her home tucked her in bed and gently kissed her as she slept. Sakura blushed at the dream but hoped it would come again that night.

_Flash Back_

The night sakura had gone after syaoran some one had followed her. When she fell a small flash went off across the street. Amagasak smiled, "And thats the last one" She walked off to finish her plan. As she walked she began to sing,

"Soon my dear, soon you shall be dead"

"Soon my dear but not before I mess with your head"

(AN: Ok short I know but I needed to finish setting this up. In the next Chapter we finally get to see what Amagasaks plan is. Oh and if anyone knows why fan fiction has stopped counting my hits please tell me. I know it wrong because it says no ones read Chapter 13, but I know you guys did because I have your reviews of it. Till the big one, divinedragon7.


	15. Lost in lies

1(A/N: Ok sorry this took so long to get up, I had a few problems with my little brothers laptop, but now I have mine back so I can write more. I had the idea for this chapter a while back and have been setting up for it for a long time, so come on and tell me what you think and let the reviews flow!

**LoneLySouL07:** I'm so glad that you like my story so much. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**To My Readers:** He is one of the biggest chapters yet. You finally get to find out what Amagasak been planing for so long. I hope you'll give me a lot of reviews so I know how you liked this one, everyone review! I want at least 25 for this one please so I know people still want me to keep writing this.

Disclaimer: I don't not own CCS, do I?

Fragile Time

Chapter 15: Lost in lies

Days Left: 67

Syaoran was sleeping in his new bed, he had taken Thursday off of school so he could move in to the house he was renting. Sakura had done the same and helped him move stuff most of the day, even if she couldn't really help with the big things. He had enjoyed it, just spending time with her. Not have to fight some one after them, not having to carry Sakura some where while she slept. He felt like a normal teen for awhile. Even if it could only last a few more months. "I wonder what they'd do if they knew" he had asked himself the night before.

The phone rang and Syaoran sleepily answered, "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to address your mother?" The emotionless voice on the other end of the line asked.

Syaoran was instantly awake. "No mother, I'm sorry. I thought you were Sakura."

"Sakura? I'm very disappointed in you Syaoran. I had expected better from you."

"I'm sorry mother but I have no idea what your talking about."

"I wish I didn't have an idea what I was talking about."

"Mother please, what are you talking about?"

"Look outside your door, I'm sure one found its way to you."

"One what mother?"

"I can't talk there's to much I must now do." The phone line went dead. Syaoran shivered, his mother always had that effect on him. Something had to be wrong tho, his mother wouldn't have called him otherwise. And then there was the fact that she said she was very disappointed in him, nothing new there but she wouldn't have called just to remind him.

Syaoran got up and walked to his front door. He opened it and looked outside, sitting on his porch was a copy of 'The Pop'. The Pop was one of those teen magazines that half the girls at school read to see if there favorite movie stars were single this week or some other stupid things like that.

Syaoran picked it up, and his heart froze. He was on the cover, along with Sakura. There was very little doubt about what it looked like Syaoran was doing, it showed him hitting Sakura with a tree branch.

"Shit!" He glanced threw the article and with every passing second he fell deeper and deeper. This was horrible. "I have to find Sakura."

Syaoran took off down the street heading for Sakuras house. He didn't have to run far, half way there he nearly ran smack in to her. "Sakura? What are you doing up so early?"

"Toya came home from collage and I need to get some stuff for breakfast. Whats wrong you seem pale?"

Before Syaoran could answer Tomoyo and Erion walked up to them, "What are you guys doing on the ground?"

"Syaoran nearly ran me over"

"I did not, my cars still broken. Listen we have a huge problem"

"No, no more problems" Sakura said standing up.

"I wish read this" Syaoran handed Sakura the magazine. They all looked at the article, it was spread out over several pages, most filled with pictures of Syaoran doing things to Sakura, like hitting her or carrying her body some where. It read.

_The following article was written by a freelance writer who wishes to remain anonymous for their safety._

_I was first brought in to this by a relative who contacted me regarding a Syaoran Li, who was seen in the company of a young girl named Sakura (Last name with held for her safety). I followed them to Florida, where I first realized something was wrong. I had thought I would be writing a short article about a rich young man with a new girlfriend, I wish I had been right. Do to the large storm I lost them for a time, I did find the house they were staying at. The front yard was covered in blood along with the inside. I was able to track them down and saw Syaoran carrying the body of Sakura threw the flooded streets. I went back the way they had come and found the shelter they had stayed in, alone with Sakuras frozen clothes. I fear that this was the start of the abuse. I was able to get the following photos of them over the next two days._

The photos showed Syaoran hitting Sakura with a branch. "No" Sakura said, "Syaoran stopped that branch from hitting me."

They also showed Sakuars injured arm and that mark Amagasak had made on her face with a knife. Along with pictures from a security camera of Sakura pushing Syaoran in to the bra been at the mall, more of Syaoran carrying Sakuras limp body, Sakura bloody and in shredded clothes, not to mention many others.

_I then kept an eye on them. On Halloween Sakura was drugged at a party held by a friend of hers. She was seen dancing with Syaoran shortly before she complained of feeling ill. Later that night police were called and Sakura was reported missing. Several people went looking for her including a boy by the name of Chests. " I went looking for her with some of my friends. We found her in the grave yard where Syaoran had taken her. We tried to get to her but he wouldn't let us. He pulled a knife on my and I was caught off guard. He punched me and my friends out, when we came to there were gone" Another woman who was there who wore a mask and a civil war costume told me, "I feel sorry for that girl, I tried to tell her that he had dropped something in to her drink but he told me that if I did he would kill and rape me." Len, a boy who Sakura was seen with over the last few weeks had this to say, " I tried to tell Sakura to go to the police, but Syaoran had her to afraid. One night she called me saying she was in the park and Syaoran was trying to rape her again. I fought him but he grabbed her and said he'd kill her if I moved, then he punched me out." Only a few days ago Syaoran was arrested but had to be released because of a lack of evidence. Sakura has been questioned several times but has refused to tell authorities anything because of fear of Syaoran. I have also found out that this is not the first time Syaoran has been acused of rape. Last year Syaoran was acused of rape by a maid. Syaoran Li is the heir to Li corp. One of the largest companies in the world. He moved to Japan shortly after the maid that acused him lost her case. _

Sakura dropped the magazine then / What does it mean he was acused of rape before/

"Syaoran get away from her" Toya yelled running at them.

"Shit" Syaoran jumped on to a low wall to get away from Toya but he was to fast and grabbed Syaorans leg. Toya pulled him down and kneed him in the gut.

"Bastard!" Toya hit Syaoran so hard that he flew in to the middle of the street. Toya ran at him and threw another punch at him, just before it hit sakura moved in between them.

Sakura didn't know what to do, could Syaoran really have raped a girl in China//No, he wouldn't, he may be a jerk sometimes but he's not like that/ Sakura knew she had to stop this before Toya killed Syaoran. She moved in front of Toya, realizing to late that even if Toya wanted to stop his punch it was to late.

Syaoran say sakura move in front of him to try and stop her brother but it was to late / Stupid/ He did a few things at once, he kicked Sakuras legs out from under her so she fell out of harms way, then he shot his left hand forward to catch Toyas punch. It worked, Sakura was missed by an inch but Syaoran could fell his arm nearly break. They stood there like that, Syaoran didn't want to fight and Toya was afraid that if he moved Syaoran might hurt Sakura. Tomoyo and Erion ran out to them. Tomoyo helped Sakura up. Sakura looked at Syaoran and Toya, "Please don't fight!"

"Sakura he raped you!"

"No he didn't, why won't anyone believe me"

Erion broke up Toya from Erion and said, "May I suggest we go inside and talk this out?"

"Fine" They walked back to Sakuras house. Toya watched Syaoran the whole time. Once they were home they all sat around in the living room, Toya looked around, "Some one better tell me whats going on right now or I'm going back to beating the snot out of that brat."

"You wish" Syaoran said. Toya stood up but Erion pushed him back down. Sakura started to tell Toya about what had happened, how they had been stuck in the storm and then how Amagasak showed up, how Syaoran had saved her and then how they had gone in to the storm and how they had to stay in the tree. It was easy to see that Toya wanted to kill Syaoran when Sakura told him about how they had to share a coat.

"You expect me to believe that Amagasak showed up and all that really happened?" Toya asked? His anger had, if anything, grown in the last few minutes.

"Its true" Tomoyo said, "I and Erion say her"

"Even if she did, Whats all this other stuff about Halloween?"

Sakura took a deep breath and told Toya about the party and Chests, how she had been drugged and kidnaped. How Syaoran had gotten to her just in time. Toya seemed to cool off a little but when Sakura said how she had asked him to stay with her and how they had slept in the same bed Toya had murder in his eyes.

"Toya please, what would you have done. You just saved a girl from being raped and shes scared, would you just leave her?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I wouldn't have slept in the same bed as her either. If you were scared why didn't you call me I could have been here in half an hour." His tone had calmed down but it was like the calm before the storm.

'I don't know, I was confused. I'm sorry"

"I'm going to regret asking you this but what else has happened?"

Tomoyo smiled, "Well Sakura didn't tell you about how she pushed Syaoran into a ben full of bras"

"Tomoyo" Sakura moaned. Sakura told Toya about Len. The date and in the library, going to meet him. About his attempt to rape her and how Syaoran had come again even thou she had been mean to him. She even told him about how Syaoran had kissed her. Toya would have killed Syaoran there and then if Erion wasn't holding him back. Sakura kept talking, she told him about them hanging out all weekend and then how when they got to school everyone thought that Syaoran had raped her and Tomoyo had been pepper sprayed. Toya did seem to soften a little when he heard that some one had burned his apartment. Sakura told Toya how she had gone after Syaoran when he had left and then carried her home.

"Fine then, but that doesn't explain this part about Syaoran being accused of rape before." Toya looked over at Sakura.

Sakura didn't say anything, she just looked at Syaoran. Syaoran took a deep breath, "Fine, my name is Syaoran Li. I am heir to the Li clan and Li corp. The maid that accused me had been working for us for about seven months. She had a crush on me, or I should say my money, like most girls in Hong Cong do. She had tried to get me to go out with her a few time but I was busy with training so I turned her down. Then one night she snuck in to my room while I was asleep and stripped down to her underwear. She had brought a camera and took pictures of her self lying on my bed with me and other things. I still can't believe that I didn't wake up. The next day she showed me the pictures and said I would go out with her or she would sue me for rape. I said no and she did sue. She had forgotten that we had cameras all over the house, even thou we didn't have any in my room we had some in the hall where she showed me the pictures and sound to go with it. Once the judge saw it he threw the case out and the maid was fired."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Toya asked

"No, but thats what happened." Syaoran didn't try took look anyone in the eye, he couldn't stand it, especially Sakura. If she didn't believe him then...

Before anyone could speak the front door opened and a man stepped in. "Dad?" Sakura and Toya said together. The an ran over and hugged Sakura, "I'm sorry I wasn't here. I just heard, it'll be alright." A shadow crossed over his face when he saw Syaoran. "What he doing here?"

"Dad, Syaoran didn't do anything, let me explain." Sakura told her dad what she had told Toya and he didn't seem to believe it anymore then Toya had.

"Toya, do you believe this?" He asked.

"No, but I don't think Tomoyo and Erion would go with it if it wasn't true. As for Syaoran" He looked Syaoran right in the eye, "I don't trust him, I don't like him"

"Syaoran" Their father said, "I think it would be good for you to leave now"

"Yes sir" Syaoran stood up and walked out.

"Dad, you have to believe me, Syaoran might be a jerk sometimes but he would never hurt me."

Tomoyo stood up "Its true, if it hadn't been for Syaoran Sakura really would have been raped"

He thought about it, "Tomoyo, Erion, I hate to sound rude but could you two please leave? I need to talk with sakura and Toya in private."

"Yes sir" They bowed and left.

He turned back to Sakura, "Sakura, I'm going to ask you this once and I'll believe what ever you tell me, just please tell me the truth. Is all that true? Did Amagasak really come back? Did Chests and Len really try to rape you and Syaoran save you?"

"Yes, its all true" Sakura said looking him straight in the eye.

"Alright then" He stood up.

"What! Dad you can't just believe all this!" Toya shouted.

"Why not? I trust Sakura." He said. "Besides, this does seem like Amagasak, she was devastated after your mothers death and you remember what she did to Sakura. She could very well have done something like this" Toya didn't look happy but didn't say anything.

Their father walked over to the door, "I'll be back in a little bit" He walked out the door.

Sakura looked at Toya, "Where do you think dad went?"

Probably to talk with Syaoran" Toya gave a little evil smile.

Sakura frowned// I hope Syaorans ok/

Syaoran walked home, Toya wanted him dead, he was sure of that. He could probably take him if he had to, but Sakuras dad. Something about him hating him made him feel bad. /Probably because I never knew my dad/

Syaoran sat down on his couch, he didn't feel like doing anything. He nearly jumped when there was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it half expecting to see Toya ready to kill him or the police. What he didn't expect was to see Sakuras dad. "May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes sir" Syaoran stood aside.

"Syaoran, I don't know you, but I trust sakura. She says you didn't do anything to hurt her so I believe her. I she told the truth about what happened with Amagasak and the others then I owe you more then I can ever say. But if I find out you hurt Sakura you'll regret it for the rest of your life and beyond." He stood, "Understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good" He walked out.

"That was odd" Syaoran said once he had closed the door. / Maybe he doesn't hate me/

A few hours later Syaoran was watching tv when hid door bell rang, he answered it and found Sakura standing out side. "Hello" She said "I see you decided to skip school too."

"Yeah, I didn't feel like dealing with everyone today" He moved aside so sakura could come in. "I'm suprised your still allowed to come over here."

"I'm probably not, Toya still wants to kill you. And my dad wants to believe me but still doesn't fully." Sakura said sitting down on the couch.

"Want anything to eat?"

"I don't have much of an appetite. Why didn't you tell me you were rich?"

Syaoran had known this would be coming but he had hoped she wouldn't ask right away. "Because, everyone would have treated me differently. I came to Japan to get away from it. If I had said I was rich would you have even talked to me? Or thought I was a rich jerk."

Sakura had to admit, if she had known that Syaoran was rich she would have just thought that he was a rich playboy and not given him a chance. "I would have treated you differently. I wouldn't have gotten to know you. But if everyone knew you were rich you'd be one of the most popular guys in school. Every girl would have wanted to go out with you"

"Thats what I didn't want, Besides my Mother and sisters the only other girls I knew were my cousin and the maid that sued me. I didn't really care about girls till I met you"

"I didn't know you had sisters, what are they like?"

"Don't ask" Syaoran said sitting down next to her. Syaorans door was slammed open.

Toya walked in, "Get away from her!"

"Toya no" Sakura stood up. Toya walked over and grabbed her arm, "Oww, that hurt"

Toya looked at Syaoran, "I don't believe Amagasak is back"

"Then you are very stupid Toya" They all turned to see Amagasak standing in the door.

Toya stood there with his moth open. "You really are back?"

"Yes, I came back to make that dirty little whore pay for what she did to my sister. And just like last time you weren't there to stop me."

Toya roared in anger and charged her, she tripped him and hit him in the back of his head so hard he lost consciousness. 'Now Sakura I wanted to know what you thought of my little writing project?"

"You wrote that article?"

"Yes, I thought it would be nice if the rest of Syaorans life is miserable because of you. No matter what you say the damage is done, its your fault. I wouldn't be suprised if he hates you now because you ruined his life. Hmm, Syaoran, how do you feel? Sakuras ruined your life, no matter what anyone says your always be considered a raper. You hate Sakura don't you, you want her dead?"

"No, I can't hate Sakura, especial for something you did. I hate _you!_ I want _you_ dead! I hate that _you_ blame Sakura for something she didn't do. I want _you_ dead because of everything you've put Sakura threw." Syaoran moved so fast sakura could barely see him and punched at Amagasak.

She was quick enough to keep him from hitting her to hard but she wasn't fast enough to keep from being punched hard in the gut. She staggered back, and ran down the street. Syaoran wanted to follow but decided he should get Toya inside instead. Sakura helped him carry Toya in and set him on the couch.

"Is he alright?" Sakura couldn't keep the fear from her voice.

"He should be fine, he should see a doctor thou. Call you dad"

"Alright" sakura went in to the kitchen and called her father.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?'

"Sakura? Whats wrong ?"

"I'm at Syaorans house, I need your help"

"What! Whats he done to you?"

"No, Toyas here and Amagasak and" Sakura was getting close to tears.

"I'll be right there" Two minutes later he arrived. Syaoran had bandaged Toyas head to stop the slight bleeding. He had woken up about a minute before.

"What happened Toya?"

"Amagasak, shes back, she blind sided my head." He took them to the hospital, Syaoran tagged along.

The three of them sat in the waiting room while a doctor looked at Toya. A doctor walked over to them, "Well Toyas fine, He can head home as soon as we finished bandaging him. Oh and he wants to talk to syaoran"

Syaoran couldn't think of why Toya would want to talk to him. He walked in to Toyas room, he was sitting on the bed. "I still don't like or really trust you, but thanks" Syaoran knew this was probably the best complement that anyone could get from Toya. He left and Sakura and their father went in.

Twenty minutes later they left, but instead of going home he drove them another way.

Syaoran was confused, "Umm, where are we going he asked?"

"The police station, we need to clear your name and tell them about Amagasak" That turned out to take a while, when they first got there the police thought Syaoran was trying to turn himself in. It took nearly three hours for them to get what was really going on. Finally they got it straight, and they left. Erion and Tomoyo were waiting for Sakura when she got home. They really freaked when they heard what had happened. That weekend was spent at Sakuras house, Syaoran needed a place to hide because on Saturday the mailman literally brought a bag full of hate mail. Sakuras dad had the idea on Sunday night to take the hate mail and have a fire in their fire place while everyone watched a movie. Toya still didn't like Syaoran much but wasn't trying to kill him. Sakuras father was secretly glad for syaoran being there, one more person to help watch sakura and keep her safe.

Late Sunday night the chief of police was waiting behind his desk. He was waiting for some documents involving a murder case when one of the desk clerks came in, "Sir this video just came."

"Whos it from?"

"Umm, The Miss Marauders" He slipped it in. What played out on the screen was Len trying to rape Sakura and Syaoran stopping him. With it the chief put out a warrant for Lens arrest.

Monday Syaoran called Sakura before school saying that he wasn't feeling well and was staying home. At school no one even looked at Sakura, there pretended that she didn't even exist. On her way home sakura decided to stop by and see Syaoran. She never did, his house was a smouldering heap of burned ruble. Sakura nearly collapsed, but instead ran home. / Please God don't let Syaoran be dead, just let be alright, just let him be alright/ She ran home tears streaming off her face.

(A/N: Yeah, I'm evil, well how was it? My big chapter. A lot changed, now the whole world thinks Syaorans a rapist and well, you read it, Amagasak is back and now they all know it. Remember I want 25 reviews.)

P.S. I had this chapter typed hours ago but had to sneak on to the computer to post it.


	16. Moonlight kiss

1(A/N: I'm back with another chapter for every one that reviewed. Even thou I haven't gotten all the reviews I wanted, and I should have because there's a lot more then 25 people that have my story on their favorites list. Oh well, no fair to make the people who did review wait any longer, here is the next chapter.)

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Fragile Time

Chapter 16: Moonlight kiss

Days left: 64

Sakura ran threw her front door and stopped, Syaoran was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He must have been there a while because the chocolate was now very cold, but he hadn't taken even a sip of it yet. He just stared in to it as if looking for an answer to a question he asked long ago.

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran and tackled Syaoran. She wrapped her arms around him as they fell to the floor. Sakura was holding Syaoran so tight he could barely breath, he could feel Sakuras tears as the fell on his neck.

"Would you two prefer if I left you two alone?" Toya growled. He was sitting at the table and Sakura hadn't seen him. She got off of Syaoran and stood up blushing brightly.

"I take it all the noise means Sakuras home?" Their father walked in to the kitchen. "I suppose from the way you tackled Syaoran that you saw his house?"

Sakura nodded her head. "What happened?"

Syaoran was sitting at the table again, "Some of threw a bottle of vodka threw my window with a lit rag in it. I got out right before the roof collapsed." Sakura rested her hand on Syaoran shoulder.

Their father walked over to the table, "Toya? Would you help me make the guest room for Syaoran?"

"Your letting the brat stay here?"

"Toya?"

"Fine I'm coming" He stood and they walked out of the room leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone. Sakura pulled a chair up next to Syaoran and they sat in silence for a while.

"I thought you were dead this time. Why does this keep happening?" Sakura had tears in her eyes.

"I don't know sakura, I have to go back to Hong Kong tomorrow."

"What! No! You can't leave!" Her hands were griping the table so hard that her knuckles had turned white.

"I don't want to but my mother insisted that I come home for a few days and the elders wish to speak with me." Syaoran gave a shudder.

"Elders?"

"Yeah, there the ones who decide most things for my family, who you'll marry and stuff like that. There normally wouldn't bother talking to me but after what Eriol did." Syaoran shook his head to clear it.

"Whos Eriol?" Sakura could tell Syaoran was about to tell her something from his past and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Eriol was my cousin, the Elders had originally said he was to become president of Li corp. But he ran away years ago and the Elders were really mad, they finally said I was to become president and started my training. They were really angry about Eriol running away and made me train day and night. It was like I was being punished for what he did. Thats why I came here, to get away from them for a few months, I just wanted to have a normal life for a little while before I have to take over." He ran his hand threw his hair.

"Why do they want you to come home now?" Sakura looked him in the eyes, "Is it because of that magazine article?" Sakura already knew the answer.

"Probably, after what happened before they were ready to kill me. I just left after that and came here. Now after having this happen a second time who knows what they're going to do." He rested his head in his hands.

"They can't believe that you really would do something like that."

"They don't really care if I did or didn't, they only care how I make Li corp look. I could rape half of China and as long as Li corp still looked good they wouldn't care. I hate my cousin, if he hadn't run away I could have just left when I was sixteen and lived like a normal teenager."

Sakura looked in to Syaorans eyes and saw a mixture of hate and, longing? Sakura hadn't really thought Syaoran was this serious when he said he just wanted to be a normal teen.

"Syaoran, I'm coming with you to China." Sakura said it in a way that it was clear to Syaoran it was an order.

"What! Why!" Syaoran looked completely confused.

Sakura thought about it, she wasn't sure why she had said it, it just felt like it was something she had to do. If the Elders were as bad as Syaoran made them out to be then maybe just being there, having Syaoran know that there was someone else in China who could be nice to him would help him. He didn't seem to have a very good relationship with his mom, and he had never mentioned his dad and only complained about his sisters.

She made up her mind, "Because, you always help me, now maybe, I, can help you, somehow."

Syaoran shook his head and smiled, "Thank you Sakura, its nice having someone want to help me with out wanting anything from me. But I can't let you come, they wouldn't like it."

"Would you like it?" Sakura put her hand on his cheek, "Would you like it if I came with you?"

"Yes" He moved his head forward so it was inches from Sakuras. He put his hand on his cheek, his lips were right in front of hers.

"Hey Brat, I said I didn't trust you and to stay away from my sister." Toya said from behind them. They jumped apart and looked away from each other// Dam! I was so close to kissing her! Stupid Toya./

Sakura stood up and went to the counter, "I'll start dinner." / Stupid Toya, I was about to kiss Syaoran, wait, I was about to kiss Syaoran/ Sakura started blushing wildly thinking about what almost happened..

No one said anything for most of the night till they were all around the table eating, Sakuras father tried to break the tension but Syaoran and Toya wouldn't say more then a few words and kept glaring at each other. Finally Sakura stood up breaking the tension, "I'm going to China with Syaoran."

Toya chocked on his rice and tipped out of his chair. Sakura and Syaoran both rushed over to him and propped him up till he stopped coughing, "Get away from brat!" he pushed Syaoran away.

"Ow" Syaoran fell on his butt, "Thanks a lot"

"Sakura! Your not going any where with him! Especially not to his house in China!" He had stood up and had his fist clinched.

"You can't tell me what to do! Your not the boss of me!" Sakura was yelling at him and had the same look of unmoving determination he did.

"Dad, you don't really plan on letting Sakura go all the way to China!" He slammed his fist on to the table making the plates jump.

"Calm down everyone. I don't know, I don't know if I can trust Syaoran, but I believe I can trust Sakura. If she really feels she needs to go then I can't just say no. I don't want you to go Sakura, I need to make that clear now, I want you to stay here. Do you have to go?" He had his hands folded in front of him and an emotionless expression on his face.

"Yes, Its our fault this is happening. Amagasak is my aunt, its my fault and I have to go and try to make things right." Sakura closed her eyes and waited for her brother to yell some more, her father say no, Syaoran to say no again. No one said anything. A minute past and still nothing, then her father stood up.

"Then, if thats what you feel you must do, you must do it." He walked around the table, Toya opened his mouth but wasn't able to say anything. "Don't Toya, Sakuras made up her mind. We have to let her do what she feels is right even if we don't like it." He walked out of the dinning room followed by Toya.

Syaoran was still sitting on the floor. Sakura shut her eyes tight against the tears that wanted to fall. Syaoran stood up and walked over to her, "Sakura, I'm really happy that you want to come but I don't want you to feel you have to. I don't want your father mad at you because of me and my problems. Please, Sakura, don't make things hard on your self like this."

"Syaoran, you're a jerk. I have to go and try to do something, its my fault. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had this happen again. If you hadn't protected me from her then she wouldn't have done this. Its not fair of you have to suffer because of what I did." Syaoran cut her off.

"Its not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong. She lost it."

"Syaoran." She leaned in towards hie face, their lips were nearly touching. Then Syaoran pulled away.

"Sakura, I can't. If your coming to China with me then hold that kiss till we get back, and see if you still want to give it to me." He walked out of the room and went to bed.

Sakura stood there not moving / why wouldn't he let me kiss him/

The next day when Sakura woke up she found a note on her bed side table,

_Dear Sakura,_

_I had to leave on busses and Toya went back to collage. Be careful with Syaoran in China, and call if anything happens._

_Love, Dad_

Sakura frowned, they were really upset with her to just leave like this. She got up and showered, she let the hot water wash over her and thought about if what she had done was right. / Of course it was right, I can finally help Syaoran / When she got out she could smell something, pizza? She walked down the stairs and found Syaoran eating a large pizza. "What are you eating?"

"Pizza" He took a huge bite out of one of the slices and raised an eyebrow.

"Why? And for breakfast?" Sakura tried to sound annoyed but sat down and helped her self to a slice.

"Because. I'm not sure when or if I'll get to eat pizza again. Besides we need to leave soon." He took another bite of the pizza. Sakura ate some of the pizza then packed her bags, she didn't take much because Syaoran said they would only be gone a few days, at least she would.

Sakura looked around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, then slapped her forehead, "I forgot to call Tomoyo!" She rushed over and grabbed her phone dialing Tomoyos number.

"Hello?" A sleepy Tomoyo answered.

"Tomoyo! I'm going to China with Syaoran" Sakura smiled knowing this would wake Tomoyo up instantly. She was right.

"What! Why? How, when. What happened!" Tomoyo nearly broke the phone yelling in to it.

"Syaorans mom wants him to come home and so do some people called the Elders or something and I'm going to make sure they don't blame him for what Amagasak wrote." Sakura said it all in one breath and then had to catch her breath. Tomoyo was silent then bust out in a grin.

"Thats so romantic! I knew you two would get together!" Sakura could hear Tomoyo picking up her camera and messing with it, "So when do you guys leave?"

'In about an hour, but were not together, I'm going to make sure he doesn't get in trouble." / But we did almost kiss last night/ Sakura was glad Tomoyo couldn't see her blush.

"Alright, I'll come see you two off." There was a click on the other end on the line. Sakura set her phone down and picked up her bag. Syaoran was waiting for her by the front door.

"You sure you want to come along? You can still stay here." Syaoran sounded so un-Syaoran like that for a second she considered it. Then realized she couldn't turn back now.

"I'm sure lets go." They walked out front to were a cab was waiting for them. It took fifteen minutes to get to the airport because there was no one else driving on most of the roads, it kind of creped Sakura out. Sense they only had one bag a piece they didn't have to bother with checking there bags in and went straight to the gate.

A few minutes later Tomoyo ran up to them with her camera out, "I'm so happy I didn't miss you two!" She hugged Sakura, "Erion said he wasn't feeling well, he must be really sick. When I went to his house he seemed fine but after I told him that you two were heading back to China and everything he was pale and stuff so I made him go back to bed." Sakura and Syaoran smiled at this knowing if anyone else tried to tell Erion what to do besides Tomoyo there would have a real fight on there hands.

Tomoyo video taped them till the plane was boarding, Sakura and Tomoyo hugged one last time then she and Syaoran took there seats. It was one of those fancy planes with the seat facing each other, but sakura still sat next to Syaoran. Not that many people were on the plane, and those who were wore business suits. Sakura realized that Syaorans family must be really rich when the stewardess came by before they took off offering champaign and caviar.

"Would either of you like some champaign or caviar?" She asked when she got to them.

Syaoran had his eyes closed and didn't say anything so Sakura turned to her, "I'm sorry but were underage."

The stewardess laughed, "Oh thats a very funny joke mama." Sakura looked at her confused.

"That is alright, we do not need anything at the moment and will call you if we do at a further point in the flight." Syaoran didn't even open his eyes as she walked away. When she was a few rows down he opened her eyes and turned to Sakura, "They don't care how old you are, you want something and they'll get it for you. Most spoiled kids get drunk on these flights and they don't care." He closed his eyes again.

"That can't be legal. Are you alright?" Sakura leaned over to look at Syaoran. His face was pale and his eyes were clinched.

"I'm fine, I just don't like flying, remember?" He clutched the arm rests.

"Can I help?"

"No, I'll be fine." He said trying to look less scared so Sakura wouldn't worry about him.

"You didn't seem this scared last time. Are you getting sick? Maybe you have what Erion has." Sakura put her hand of his forehead and leaned her head on the other side of her hand so their faces were only inches apart. Syaoran opened his eyes in surprise and stared back in to Sakuras eyes. He was surprised to see concern in them, he still wasn't used to people really worrying about him.

He gentle pushed her back in to her seat, "Thats because last time I wasn't flying home." Sakura had only half believed how much Syaoran was dreading this trip till now. Once the plane had taken off things started to liven up on the plane, most of the kids on the plane had already had a few glasses of champaign and were drumming there hands to music from their I-pods. Nearly twenty minutes later some of them were dancing in the isles.

Then one of them walked over to sakura, "Hey hot little kitten, want to party with us?"

"Get away jerk" Syaoran said before Sakura could answer.

"Yeah? Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't do yo" His face went pale, "Oh my holy freaking god in hell! Its Syaoran Li!" He scrambled away from them.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, "What was that about?" Syaoran opened his eyes and turned to sakura with a smile on his face. Her face had an expression of confusion and, a little fear? His smile fell. He didn't want Sakura to be afraid of him even a little.

"I can fight, one of those guys over there gave my cousin Meiling some trouble a few years ago and I kicked their butts all over Hong Congs back allies." He looked at Sakura hoping she wasn't afraid of him even a little.

"Oh, well the way you fight I can see why you'd freak them out." She said with a smile on her face. Syaoran smiled too and they set back in their chairs and enjoyed the flight. Sakura fell asleep a little later and Syaoran smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Some of the guys near the front of the plane turned around and were watching Sakura as she slept, till Syaoran looked at them. They flinched and turned back to the front of the plane. Syaoran stood and picked up sakura then set her down in his seat and he took hers. That way there wasn't a chance of one of them _accidently_ falling on her. She leaned her head against the window and Syaoran was a little sad that he had lost her head on his shoulder.

Some where over the sea of Japan the plane started to shudder and Sakura woke up. "Whats going on?" There was jump of the plane and Sakura grabbed on to his arm.

"Just turbulence" Syaoran said in a reassuring voice trying to keep the fact that he was completely freaking out hidden from her. There was another jerk and Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakuras shoulder, the jumps were getting worse and the whole plane was shaking now.

There was a beep from above their heads, "_This is your caption speaking, were hitting some rough air and its going to get worse before it gets better._" The caption voice cut out just as the plane was thrown hard, Sakura was pushed hard in to Syaoran.

Once the jerking let up some Sakura turned to Syaoran who was still holding her, "Why can't we ever go anywhere were we don't have some trouble?"

"I guess your just bad luck." Syaoran gave her a smile and she playful hit him in the arm. The rest of the flight was smooth, till they landed. As soon as sakura stepped off the plane a million flashes went off in her face, hands shot out and grabbed her while she was half blind and pulled her in to a shouting crowd.

"Is it true Syaoran Li raped you? ...How is it he got you here? ... Were you kidnaped? ... Is it true your pregnant? ... Can you tell use it feels to be dating the one of the richest teen in the county? ... Have you been raped by Syaoran? ... Is it true he beats you when you won't pleasure him?" The voices were coming at her from every direction. Sakura covered her head with her hands trying to block the flashes of light. Hands were pulling her this way then that way and a few tried to pull her hair out. Then a pair of hands clasped her shoulders and jerked her threw the crowd, she turned around to try and dislodge who ever had he and saw it was Syaoran but he was already slipping away threw the plashes. She reached out and grabbed his hand and he pulled her threw the throng of people but they didn't seem to make any head way. Finally Syaoran pushed Sakura in to a limo then threw himself in behind her, he had to slam the door to keep the reporters from climbing in after them.

Syaoran leaned back in his seat looking like he was ready to collapse// How could I not have thought that this would happen! How could I have brought Sakura here knowing that we'd be mobbed my reporters. She doesn't deserve this./ The limo pulled away from the airport and turned onto the freeway speeding along. Syaoran looked over at sakura, her hair was a mess and her eyes were wide but she was trying to hide it. She smiled at him weakly, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Sakura, I really sorry, I didn't know anything like that was going to happen but I should have."

"Thats alright, no harm done" She brushed her self off. / I must look like a mess, I wish I had a mirror or something to fix my hair. I don't want to look like a runaway when I meet Syaoran's mom. Wait, whys that so important to me now? Why do I really care what she thinks of me? Well I do but I can't do anything about that now/ Sakura started to fiddle with her hair to try and fix it at least a little.

"You look fine, stop messing with your hair" Syaoran said string out the window at the lights from the city as they passed.

"Your not my boss!" Sakura kept messing with her hair looking at her reflection in the limos window.

"Why do you want to give my mother a good impression all of a sudden?" Syaoran didn't turn around but was watching her reflection.

"I Don't, I just don't want your mom to get mad at you for bring me." She finally got her hair to look some what presentable.

"Then why did you insist on coming along?" He turned to her and saw some doubt in her eyes as to weather or not coming was a good idea, "Its ok, I'm sure my mother will love you. I should warn you thou, my sisters will probably be home."

"Are they really that bad? I mean, they can't be to mean can they?" Sakura was a little worried, what if they didn't like her?

"No, they just get on my nerves a lot. I'm sure they will love you too." The limo pulled off the free way, and headed down a well lit road. Sakura could see the tops of trees over the high brick walls and occasionally threw a gate well kept grounds. The limo turned in to a drive way and waited a moment for the large iron gate to open before continuing on. Trees lined the drive way but sakura caught a glimpse of a two story building threw them.

"Wow, Syaoran, is that your house!" She was amazed at the size of it, it must have had a least fifty good sized rooms on the first floor alone.

"Hmm, No. Thats the servants house, ours is that one" He pointed to a mansion that was at least five times as big as the servants and had a third story.

"Oh, wow, its huge!" The limo pulled up to the front of the drive way then stopped, Syaoran got out of it followed by Sakura. Standing before them was one of the most beautiful woman that Sakura had ever seen.

"Hello Mother" Syaoran was standing perfectly still and didn't move an inch as his mother looked him up and down with a emotionless expression.

"Hello Syaoran, I am pleased you returned" then she turned to Sakura, "You must be Sakura, may I ask why the girl who accused my son of rape and beating her came with him?"

Sakura waited for Syaoran to tell his mother that it wasn't true, that he hadn't done anything but he stood still and didn't move. Sakura realized that he wasn't going to say anything and that Mrs. Li was waiting for her to answer. "Syaoran didn't do any of those things to me, I never said he did either. My aunt Amagasak tried to kill me and Syaoran stopped her so she decided to make him suffer and wrote that story. He never did anything to hurt, he only saved me and I came to make sure no one got mad at Syaoran for Amagasaks lies." Sakura waited for some one to say something.

Finally Syaorans mother spoke, "I am pleased that you came to make sure my son was not falsely punished." Her face soften and she gave Sakura a slight smile, "I am also glad that my son did not do you harm in any way and that he has found a friend who is willing to come to a strange country to defend him." She bent down and gave sakura a hug, "I'll see to it that a guest room is made for you at once."

Syaoran looked shocked that his mother had hugged sakura. She turned to him again, "I'll leave you to show her around the house and to see that she arrives at meals on time." She then walked back in to the house.

Syaoran turned around to Sakura, "Told you she would like you, but I didn't think she'd like you that much."

"Does she always hug people like that?" Sakura felt really embarrassed about the hug.

"No, I've never seen her hug anyone in years, not even me."

"Really? But she seems so nice?"

"Not sense I was chosen to replace Eriol for the head of the Li business empire." He picked up their bags and carried them in to the house. The entrance room was huge and lavishly decorated with flowers and paintings. Syaoran lead her up the stairs to the second floor and then down several halls till sakura didn't know where she was, he stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. The inside was mostly white and had a hug white bed in the center with a canopy and twelve pillows stacked on it. "This will be your room."

Sakura looked around the room, it was amazing. Syaoran set her bag on the bed and then walked over to Sakura, "Syaoran, this is amazing. I can't believe you this rich!"

"Yeah, it is kind of over whelming the first time you're here." He walked over to her door. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, I'll come by and take you there ss you don't get lost Ok?"

"Sure, whens breakfast?"

"I'll get you at seven. Good night" He closed the door and walked to his room. / Why did mother hug Sakura like that? I must be going crazy./

Erion sat on his couch lost in thought, Tomoyo had come by as soon as she had seen Sakura and Syaoran off. She had stayed most of the day making sure he rested but he knew that wouldn't help, Syaoran had to face the Elders and it was his fault. Erion doubted they had mellowed sense he left, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had run away, and even changed the last letter of his name, not bad for a kid that wasn't even ten at the time. He had figured out that the Elders didn't care about him and were going to take his life and run it for him. When he had left he knew they would probably chose Syaoran to take over for him but they had never meet before so he didn't care.

"Erion, I brought you dinner, sorry if I burnt it a little" Tomoyo set a plate down in front of him. "You feeling any better?" She sat next to him.

"I ok" He lied// I have to do something, but if I go back who knows what they'll do/ He looked over at Tomoyo// I wouldn't put it past them to try and use Tomoyo to get me back, I can't put her in danger like that because I was a chicken and ran away, but I can't let Sakura and Syaoran suffer because of it either/ He leaned over to Tomoyo and kissed her, "You know I love you, right?"

Tomoyo put her arms around his neck, "Of course I do" She rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled up at him and feed him a spoon of her soup.

Erion smiled / I wish I didn't have to do this, I just want to stay here with Tomoyo./

Sakura was sitting up in her bed near midnight, she had fallen asleep but the woke up again feeling lonely. She missed her bed, and knowing Tomoyo was just a phone call away, she could still call her but it was to late tonight. Then she heard something moving outside her door. Sakura krept over to her door and opened it, she saw Syaoran as he turned down a side hall, "Whats he doing? He must be up to something" She followed him her steps muffled by the thick carpet// You just want to spend time with him// No I don't// Yes you do, girl follows guy she likes to a forgan county and can't sleep so she follows him to who knows where just to be with him and find comfert, so romantic/

Syaoran went in to a door and up some stairs, Sakura waited a minute before following him up the stairs, they went past the third floor and on to the roof. It was dark and sakura tripped a few times before she made it to the top. Sakura turned the door knob and pushed but nothing happened, the door wouldn't budge, sakura started to panic, what if the door she came in threw wouldn't open either, she could be stuck in her. Then she pushed the door again and the pulled hoping to get lucky, she did. The door opened easily and moon light flood the dark stair way. Sakura looked around but couldn't see Syaoran so she slowly crept around to the other side of the roof. Syaoran was sitting looking over his yard at the moon that was already setting highlighting a cherry tree on a low hill. "Its beautiful" She whispered.

Syaoran spun around, "What are you doing here!" He sounded angry.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I saw you and followed you because I was feeling lonely."

"No, I'm sorry for yelling at you, you just scared me." he turned back to watching the moon and Sakura sat down next to him. "I used to come up here when I was little after training, it was the only quiet place I could find. I used to spend whole nights up here. Some times I even slept up here."

"Syaoran, why didn't you let me kiss you back in my kitchen?" She turned to face him, the moon light gave his face a slightly ghostly glow.

"Because I wasn't sure if you'd still want to after you came here, and I didn't want you to regret kissing me." He looked over at her, " I didn't want you to get hurt some how."

Sakura leaned in so she was right next to him, "I won't" She lightly pressed her lips to his. They felt like some one hard sucked there breath out but they didn't pull apart. Syaoran pushed his lips against hers, and she did the same. / Oh My God! This feels great/ Syaoran parted his lips slightly and his toung brushed her lips asking if it could enter, Sakura parted her lips to let it in. Their mouths seemed to fit perfectly, his toung lightly brushed hers.

It felt like electricity when she let his toung in to her mouth, he brushed her toung then circled around it as hers did the same, Syaoran had never felt like this before, it was like his mouth was on fire but he didn't want it to stop. He reached behind her head and held it as he gently laid her down on her back. They broke finally for air, "Sakura Pant That was pant Amazing." She smiled and pulled him in to another long kiss.

Sakura loved the feeling spreading threw her, it was like flaming moon light in her body. Cool and hot at the same time, Syaorans toung danced around hers before they pulled apart again. "Syaoran, told you I would regret it" She leaned her head against him and shivered a little, he took off his coat and placed it over her.

"Kind of stupid of you to come up here in a thin night shirt like that." He smiled and hugged her close to him, "Guess I'll just have to keep you warm then." Sakura closed her eyes no longer feeling so lonely, but feeling right at home in his arms.

(A/N: Ok, well we found out a lot in this chapter, why I changed Eriols name to Erion, and we finally got to see things heat up between Sakura and Syaoran. How will things go in the next chapter? Let say that the next few chapters Syaoran and Sakura have a few fun times and what will Erion do? What can he do? I'm working on a new story so it might be a while before I get the next chapter up, probably not till next year. I'm still mad that I didn't even get twenty reviews but oh well, can't be helped I guess. I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions put it in a review and I'll try to get back to you within a day if I can. Happy Holidays to everyone! And see you next year!

Oh and I'd like to thank the following reviewers

**Ashly**

**Shadow, like your name**

**The Miss Marauders, your tape really helped them**

**ccslover4life**

**moon-fan-101**

**The Angel's Princess**

**Dearka's Bro**

**youkaigirl64**

**lilangelarishi**

**demon hunter136**

**kenshinlover2002**

**Kawaii Bell**

**sesshomarusdemoness**

**yukyungtang**

**MeiunTenshi**

**Sparkly Faerie**

**Pure Hope**

Thanks to all of you for your support of my story, wow this is the longest chapter I've ever writen! Way to go me!)


	17. The pieces gather

(A/N: I'm back, sorry its been so long since I updated but my computer broke, finals, then writers block. I am really sorry it took me so long to get this up.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura

Fragile Time

Chapter 17: The pieces gather

Days left: 62

Sakura stretched out her toes, they felt like ice but she was warm. The first rays of the sun shone threw her eyelids. She could feel Syaorans chest rise and fall lightly against her, they had fallen asleep in each others arms last night. It might not have been the best idea because it had gotten close to freezing last night. "Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning Syaoran." Sakura said stretching her legs out, "Mind letting go so I can get up?"

"I would but I like this better then letting you up."

"Syaoran! Let me up now or else!" Sakura was getting a cramp in her leg and really need to get up.

"Ok, I would but there's one little problem."

"Oh really? And what would that be? Can't bare to let my beauty go?"

"No, nothing so romantic. I just can't move my arms."

"Your joking right?"

"No" Syaoran shifted his arms, "Try and get out." It took ten minutes before Sakura got free of Syaorans arms. She stood up and tried to work the kinks out of her arms and legs. Syaoran stood up, "Maybe sleeping out side in November wasn't the best idea."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night when you were practically groping me in your sleep."

"I was not"

"Oh yes you were groping me."

"No, asleep" Syaoran admitted weakly.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks, "You're even more perverted then I thought you jerk!" She walked off down the stairs to her room, _That jerk! I thought he wasn't that bad but was _I_ wrong!"

* * *

_

Sakura turned on the shower and let the hot water wash over her loosening her stiff muscles. She let her mind wonder to how her father and brother were doing, but her thoughts kept returning to Syaoran. "Why do I keep thinking of him? I really like him but he makes me so mad sometimes."

When she got out of the shower she found a pink dress lying on her bed with a note attached,

_Sakura, please put this on._

_Syaoran_

Sakura held up the dress, it did look nice. She quickly slipped it on, then there was a knock on the door. When she opened it her heart raced, from excitement and anger. "What do you want Syaoran?"

"I've come to take you to breakfast remember?"

"Oh yea, um ok." Sakura closed her door as she followed him down one hall then another, she was soon lost again. Syaoran walked with the air of a man who had walked these halls so many times he could do it blind folded. Finally he opened a huge set of doors, Sakura stood and gasped "Wow"

The room was huge, it was the size of a small house and in the center was a long table, with three places set for breakfast, one was already occupied by Syaorans mom. Sakura set on one side of her and Syaoran on the other side of his mother. The silence hung heavily in the air, Sakura couldn't stand it. "So will it just be the three of us this morning?"

"Yes, sadly no one else is able to join us." Mrs. Li said as servants entered caring large platters of food. There were pancakes, toast, fish, beef. More thing then she could ever hope to eat in a lifetime. There were also freshly baked roles and small cakes. "Please help yourself Sakura."

"Thank you very much." Sakura took a few rolls, followed by a sample of most of the food.

Mrs. Li smiled at her, "You have a health appetite my dear."

"Thank you." Sakura took another large bit of a sweet bun. She glanced over and saw the Syaoran was slowly eating his breakfast.

When they were done Syoarans mother stood and excused herself saying she had things to attended to, and suggested Syaoran showed Sakura around the grounds.

Sakura looked around her at the tall plants that grew in Syaorans gardens. They were twice as tall as she was and some were still blooming even this late in the year. Syaoran trailed a few steps behind her strangely quiet. "Something wrong Syaoran?"

"Nothing"

"If you say so, want to do something later like see a movie?"

"Wait, did you just ask me on a date?"

"No, just thought you might want to go see a movie and get your mind off what ever its on."

"Sure, but we'll probably be swarmed by reporters again."

Sakura smiled evilly at him, "Maybe, maybe not"

* * *

Twenty minutes later Syaoran stood in his room with a red baseball cap pulled low over his face, dark sunglasses, a white t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. Along with a pair of baggy black pants and a chain around his neck. "Sakura you are evil"

"I guess having Tomoyo make me dress up so many times rubbed her fashion since off on me. Besides you look good." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled along.

"You realize we're not going to be able to get out the front gates right?"

"Of course, but don't tell me the great Syaoran Li doesn't know a back way out?"

"Of course I know a back way out" He took the lead pulling Sakura along threw the garden, out a back gate into a small ally and past the mob that was camped out in front of his house. They walked a short distance to a movie theater. As they entered Syaoran froze, standing only a few feet away was someone he'd rather never see again. He pulled Sakura back trying to not be seen but to late.

"Syaoran Li? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Hello Matt." Sakura could hear the venom in Syaorans voice.

"I hear you were having some fun in Japan, didn't believe it but it was fun to hear about, who is this lovely lady?"

Syaoran stepped between Sakura and Matt, Matt smiled at this. He had short brown hair spiked with light brown eyes, he was a heirs breath shorter then Syaoran but seemed to hold himself higher. "Come now, you don't trust me? I was just complementing her."

"You're right, I don't trust you."

"Such a shame, oh well. Till we meet again madam." He made a small bow and walked past them.

"Syaoran? Who was that?"

"He used to be a friend when I was very young. Then he got jealous of the wealth my family had. He's been causing trouble for me since then. I haven't seen him in years, not after the time he tried to drown me, he claimed it was a game and I asked him to." Syaoran sighed, "Come on let see the movie."

* * *

Amagasak walked down some of the dirtiest streets in Hong Kong smiling, things hadn't gone as she had wanted but this was very fun. "Soon the night shall sing." She said happily quoting an old song. _Soon it shall all end Sakura, and your final torment will be lying dead in Syaorans arms oh how fun this shall be._

As she walked a well dressed man past, "Excuse me sir, could you spare a little money for an old woman?"

"Yea right, nothings free lady"

"Such a shame" Amagasak took Sakuras wand out and slammed it into his head, he crumpled to the ground. She didn't bother to check if he was even still alive, just took his wallet and walked on, _that was much faster then going to the bank and getting my won money

* * *

_

Len stepped off the small boat, "So this is Hong Kong?"

* * *

The movie Sakura and Syaoran were seeing was some comedy that he wasn't really paying attention too. There were a few people in the theater and none of the noticed the usher come in and look around. He quickly walk to them, "Are you Syaoran Li?"

"Yes"

"I have to ask that both of you come with me"

"Why? We haven't done anything wrong."

The usher glanced around nervously, "I know, but I'll explain as we go, you must leave now." He walked out into the lobby followed by a confused Syaoran and Sakura. The manager stood near the door which had been locked to keep the crowd of girls out, some of them had shirts on with Syaorans picture on them. Others held signs that said thing like, 'will have sex with Syaoran' or 'you can rape me any time'

"Mr. Li! Thank goodness you are alright, I was afraid some of those girls had already gotten in. We need to get both of you out of here right away." As the manager talked a second group of people started to walk towards the first, they held signs that said, 'Syaoran the sadistic' and 'set Sakura free'

"Syaoran, what's going on?"

"I think our fan clubs are about to meet. I think we should leave, now"

"Good follow me" The manager led them down a set of stairs into a basement, "All the stores along this block are connected by this basement tunnel. Go to the very end." He closed the door after them.

Sakura and Syaoran ran along the tunnel till they came to the end, which was a small restaurant. They left threw a back door hearing the shouts of the two groups yelled at each other.

(A/N: Sorry if this chapter seemed off, but I've been sick while writing most of it but I really wanted to get everything together for the next big chapter.)


	18. Playing Chess

(A/N: I'm still alive, I feel really bad about how long its been since I updated but things have been getting away from me, for all of those who don't know I'll be moving this summer so I have had a lot of packing to do and my mother has been making me garden a lot. I miss writing this story so hopefully I can keep up a good stream of chapters at least for a while.)

Disclaimer: I own Amagasak, and some other characters

Fragile Time

Chapter 18: Playing Chess

Sakura sat next to the garden wall at Syaorans mansion, as soon as they had gotten back Mrs. Li had hurried Syaoran to speak with the Elders. Apparently they had found out that Sakura and him had been mobbed at the movies and were not happy. "I hope he's not going to be in to much trouble."

"So do I"

Sakura looked up and saw Matt sitting on top the wall, he reminded her a lot of Syaoran the day they had made the bet, which she admitted she had lost. He was sitting there just like Syaoran had been with the wind lightly blowing his light brown hair around his sky blue eyes. _Wow_ "What do you want?"

"Regardless of what Syaoran told you, I never tried to hurt him or anyone." His tone was sad but knowing, he hopped off the wall and sat next to her. "So what has he told you?"

"That you two used to be really good friends then you got jealous that he was richer then you and tried to drown him."

Matt sighed, "I wasn't jealous, I just felt weird around him when I found out he was rich. I mean I'm not poor but I'm not exactly this rich either." He motioned around him with his hand. "And I didn't try and drown him, he wanted to play king of the rock and we got a little carried away. I was really sorry but we had already drifted apart and he wouldn't listen."

Sakura looked at the trees, _Should I believe him? Syaoran has exasperated things before so maybe he did with Matt too._ Sakura looked at him, Matt really did remind her of Syaoran, it was weird but she almost thought of him as Syaoran too. Even though she had only meet him the afternoon and had barely talked to him.

"So what else did Syaoran tell you?"

"Uh, nothing"

"I see, he hasn't told you _that_ yet." Matt said running a hand threw his hair.

"Told me what? What hasn't he told me?"

"I guess he told you about what happened with a maid a few years ago? That whole thing" Sakura nodded and he went on, "Well she is my sister. I don't know what happened but I don't think Syaoran would have done anything to her, she was always very dramatic and had a crush on him for a long time. I think she just finally decided to take matters into her own hands"

Sakura covered her mouth to keep from gasping, _his sister! No wonder they acted so weird earlier! But he believed Syaoran_. Sakura tried to find something to say but couldn't, Matt sinced this and tried to change the subject. "So care to play chess?"

"Chess? Where?" _were in the middle of the garden?_

"Over there" he said pointing to a small chess table and chairs half enclosed behind a thick bush. "Me and Syaoran used to play there all the time, come on"

He reached down and took Sakuras hand and helped her to her feet, she blushed lightly,_ why am I blushing?_ They sat down and started a game, which was over very fast with Matt as the winner. Just like the second and third game, by the fourth she was getting annoyed. "You didn't tell me I wouldn't have stood a chance at winning"

"You never asked did you? Check mate" he toppled her king

"Won't you get in trouble if Syaoran finds out you were here?"

"Probably, but only if he finds out." Matt had a sly smile on his face.

Sakura realized then he had put her in a hard spot, if she didn't tell Syaoran that Matt had been here and he found out some other way then she'd be in trouble. If she did tell he'd want to know why she hadn't told him sooner and what they done, given she didn't think playing chess was bad he would probably get angry simply because it was with Matt. _That little…_" You planed this didn't you!"

"Well yes and no, I really just wanted to talk with you but it seems to have worked out nicely. I really didn't mean to put you in this predicament, I hope I don't get _you_ in trouble."

"Sure, maybe you should leave now then so there _isn't_ any trouble." Sakura said standing up.

"I suppose you're right, till we meet again fair Sakura." Before she could do anything he had bent down and kissed her hand. He smiled before jumping the garden wall. Sakura blushed again.

She walked back in and went looking for Syaoran, she found him walking to his room with a scowl on his face. "Hey Syaoran wait up!"

Syaoran didn't answer but slowed a little. "Syaoran is something wrong?"

"Nothing " he started walking faster and Sakura was forced into a slow jog to keep up with him, "Syaoran, something must be wrong, why won't you tell me?"

"God Sakura! Why can't you ever leave me alone for five minutes!" Sakura shrunk back at Syaorans outburst, she hadn't been expecting it. Syaoran walked down the hall and shut his door. Sakura just stood there for a minute staring after him,_ something is defiantly wrong_.

Syaoran sat on his bed _God what is my problem! I snapped at Sakura over nothing!_ He stood up and walked over to the window, he was looking out at the garden. "I should go apologize to Sakura." And he was about to till his blood froze and boiled at the same time.

* * *

Sakura had walked into the garden and sat at the chess table in a daze. She looked at the pieces of the game, they stood in there perfect little rows. She didn't know why she kept staring at them but she did. "Something wrong?"

Sakura looked over at Matt who was once again sitting on the wall. Sakura didn't say anything and he slid down next to her, "Hey come on cheer up, what's wrong?"

She didn't know what compelled her but Sakura found herself clutching Matts shirt crying, not so much from what Syaoran had said but as a release for he pent up emotions, the stress from the reporters following her, and much more. She felt Matt tense up for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her, it felt like Syaoran was holding her, and that thought made her smile as her tears fell.

They stood there a few minutes like that before Sakura pulled away from Matt, "Sorry about that."

"No problem, everyone needs to cry sometimes." He looked around the garden quickly "Well if there's nothing else I can do for you I best be going." With a slight bow to Sakura he over the wall and disappeared. Sakura walked around the garden for a while longer looking at the flowers that were blooming before walking back inside to find Syaoran.

She found him in a gym like room with a large clean space in the middle where her was practicing with a wooden sword Sakura didn't know the name for. His arms were moving so fast that they seemed a blur and he was breathing hard, he hadn't noticed her walk in so she stood off to one side till he finally paused long enough to notice her.

He glanced in her direction for a moment before starting with his sword again even faster then before, he also began a complicated side step that brought him into a full circle. Sakura watched before walking over to him, making sure to stay well out of his swords reach, always seemed like a good idea to stay away from fast moving swords.

"Syaoran, is something wrong? You look even more stressed out then before. If I upset you earlier I'm sorry but you didn't have to snap at me like that I was only trying to help"

Syaoran stopped swing the sword and turned to Sakura with a blank expression, "Everything is fine, and if you want to help why don't you go ask Matt? Maybe he needs a little more help, like the kind you gave him in the garden."

"But, Syaoran I didn't" She was cut off by Syaoran making a sweeping motion with the sword.

"Sakura, don't." He put the sword back on the wall and walked out. He hurried down the hall, ignoring the two butlers and maid who tired to talk with him, when he reached his room he closed the door locking it and lying down on his bed.

Sakura stood in silence _Oh my god Syaoran saw me hugging Matt and thought we were, that I, oh god!_ "I have to find Syaoran!" Sakura took off down the hall checking every room she found, _This'll take forever, I need help_. She ran till she found a butler, "Have you seen Syaoran?"

"I believe he is in the garden miss" he said in a gravely voice.

"Thanks!" Sakura said hurriedly as she ran down another hall and out in to the garden. She started near the house and kept going till she was near the chess game, "Syaoran! Where are you! I'm sorry ok, please come out!"

"Syaoran isn't coming, because he's not here." Sakura turned around and stumbled back, Len was standing behind her. Before she could run he had a cold barrel held to her head, "Make a noise and I shot"

"Hey!" Sakuras heart leapt for a moment, _Syaoran!_ But it wasn't Syaoran it was Matt.

"I don't know who the hell you are but Sakuras coming with me." Len said brandishing the gun at Matt

"Over my dead body!" Matt started running at them very fast.

"Ok, your choice" Len grabbed Sakura tighter and spun her around while pointing the gun over his shoulder, Sakura was nearly knocked over by how loud the sound was when Len fired it. She heard the sound of it hitting someone and them falling to the ground before he pulled her around the corner to the back ally.

* * *

Syaoran was still lying down when his mother knocked, "Syaoran, the elders wish to speak with you again."

"They said they wouldn't see me again till after supper" _why can't they just leave me alone?_

"I'll tell them you need a few minutes to get ready, but I wouldn't advise you to be long."

Once she was gone Syaoran stood up, this day just kept getting worse and worse, well at least it couldn't get worse, boy was he wrong. Syaoran heard the shot ring out from the garden, "Sakura" he ran all out to the garden but pulled up short. Matt was staggering towards him clutching his arm.

"Matt you bastard! What did you do with Sakura!" Syaoran grabbed him by the shirt collar

"I didn't do anything, some guy with white pants and red hair got her, I wasn't fast enough."

"Len, ok I'll go find her" Syaoran dropped him and took off down the path.

"Wait up! I'm coming too!" Matt staggered after him, soon he had caught up with Syaoran.

"No way."

Matt grabbed Syaoran by the shoulder and spun him around "I don't know what's going on between you and Sakura but I care for her too. I don't know what she sees in you but I won't let anything happen to her. Besides it's my fault because I wasn't fast enough."

"Fine! Lets just go!" _as much as I hate him two are better then one when looking for someone_. They turned to leave but Syaorans mother came running after them.

"Syaoran, the Elders want to see you now!"

"Tell them I can't." Syaoran tried to pull away from her.

"No, you have to see them now." She tried to push him back towards the house.

"Mother, Sakuras been kidnapped, again. I'm going to find her, if they don't like that let them try and stop me, I'll knock them all out if I have too."

Mrs. Li looked her son in the eye, "Very well, I'll make sure they don't try to stop you. And Syaoran, bring her back safely, she does not deserve this."

"I know mother."

Len half dragged half pushed Sakura down the street. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I just want what you owe me, what you give the Syaoran ass, after that I'll let you go."

"I am afraid not" said a cold voice. Sakura looked past Len _No, oh god no!_ Standing behind him was her aunt Amagasak. "You see, I have to kill her and I don't want you to do anything to her, she is my revenge."

"Yea right old lady." Len pulled the gun but Amagasak hit him dead in the head with the hilt of a wooden sword. He dropped on the street and lay there a trickle of blood pooling around his ear.

Amagasak turned back to Sakura, "Come along my dear, there is someone you should meet before you die." She pushed a rag that smelled putridly sweet against Sakuras face, she black out within seconds.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up, I had it typed out a while ago but we were in Idaho looking for a house and I couldn't post it. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner, oh and just a few more chapters till a character dies, guess which one? Please review so I can see how many people are still reading. 


	19. Taking the Queen

(A/N: Wow, two updates in a week? That hasn't happened in months. I'm really glad to see that people are still reading and liking my story. I wasn't planning on updating till tomorrow but because of the great review I got from MizEvilBlossoms I decided to update now!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, yet

Fragile Time

Chapter 19: Taking the Queen

Days left: 62

Matt and Syaoran raced to the back gate, "I'll go right you go left, call me if you find anything." Syaoran said rushing down the ally. Matt only nodded is somewhat ashen face and took off away from Syaoran.

In less then a minute Syaorans cell phone rang, "What?"

"Syaoran, you better come see this." Matt said. Syaoran took off following the way Matt had taken, rounding the corner he stopped, Matt was kneeling next to Lens body, a pool of blood around his head.

"What did you do to him? And where's Sakura?" Syaorans eyes were searching around hoping to see her step out of some unseen shadow unharmed.

"I don't know, I found him like this and no Sakura." Matt was holding Lens wrist checking for a pulse. "He's alive"

Syaoran bent down and shook Len, "Where is Sakura! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!"

Len cracked an eye, and in a weak voice said. "Nothing… I just wanted a little of what that whore was giving you. Then some old lady came and whacked me before I could have any fun." His head rolled to the side as he passed out.

Matt turned to Syaoran, "An old lady?"

"Shit! Amagasak! She's Sakuras aunt." Syaoran slammed his fist into the sideway, he felt blood under his fist from numerous cuts on his knuckles.

"Her aunt? Isn't that a good thing?"

:"No, Amagasak blames Sakura for her sister, Sakuras mothers, death. Every time she shows up she tries to kill Sakura."

"Are you serous? Wait then why did she save Sakura from this guy?"

"Because she wants Sakura dead, Len just wanted to rape her, we have to find Sakura now!" They took off down the street again.

"Any idea where she would take her?" Matt asked breathlessly, he was still clutching his arm.

"I haven't got a clue! But we have to find her, I can't let anything happen to her."

"We'll find her Syaoran, we have to."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, the dim light stung her eyes so she shut them. Her head was throbbing but when she tried to cover her head with her arms she found them tired above her head. She tired to move her legs but they were tied too, squinting against the light she pulled her head up to look around. The room was small, and the walls were covered in old pealing wallpaper with a faded flower design. The carpet was a brown red color and worn in several places. The only furniture in the room was a plain wooden chair, a nightstand with a lamp on it, and the bed which Sakura was tied to. Her arms and legs were each tied to one of the posts spreading her out like an X.

No one else was in the room with her, _I have to get out of here, get back to Syaoran_.

"Awake? Good. I hope you like this room, it'll be where you die." Amagasak stepped out from the other side of one of two doors in the room, Sakura glanced what looked like a bathroom "I have had fun playing with you but its time for you to die, I'll make your last hours as horrible as possible, just like you made MY SISTERS!"

"I didn't do anything! She was my mom I would never hurt her! Get over it, we all miss her. I lost my mom but it's not my fault!"

Amagasak slapped her across the face, "Shut you mouth you little whore! You are not my sisters daughter! She could never have bitch like you! You're just a little stray she found and took pity on! She should have put you down and saved us all this trouble!"

"Stop it! I'm not listening to you any more!"

"You don't have to, you just have to die." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a needle.

Sakura swallowed, "what's that?"

"Oh don't you worry dear little Sakura, it's a drug but it won't kill you or make you 'high' or any such thing. It will only numb your muscles so you can't fight back." She reached down to stick it in Sakuras arm.

Sakura moved her arm as much as the rope around her wrist would allow her to knocking the needle out of her hand, "Is that all you can do?" She bent down and retrieved the needle. She reached for Sakuras arm, "Hmm, it looks like my flower is faded, I'll have to fix that later." She gabbed the needle into Sakuras arm. Sakura screamed in pain and the needle tore threw her arm, she felt something burning as it speed up her arm, then her muscles relaxed but she could still feel whatever was in the needle making its way threw her body.

"Well? Can you still feel?" she hit Sakura hard in the stomach, Sakuras eyes got wide but she could only make a whimpering noise. "I'll take that as a yes."

_What did she do to me? How can I escape now?_

Amagasak reached over and untied Sakura, then picker her up bridal style. "Time to clean the dirty girl." She carried Sakura into the bathroom and dropped her into the tube, fully clothed.

Sakura wanted to cry out, the water was cold, it felt like a knife was twisting her inside. Amagasak bent down and reached into the water spreading her legs and arms so every inch of her skin was exposed to the water. "Don't squirm, it would have been warm if you had woken up earlier."

Sakura felt her lungs close on themselves from the cold, she could barely breath. Amagasak smiled at her discomfort.

* * *

Syaoran was running ahead of Matt who was slowing down, finally he set down on a bus bench. "Syaoran, wait" he was breathing hard.

"We can't wait! If you can't keep up I'm not waiting for you."

"Its not that, we won't find her just running around, we need to think about this. She was carrying Sakura, she was either unconscious or being forced with her so that rules out a lot of places. She probably took Sakura somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted or found, I'm guessing she took her to an abandoned building or something."

"Ok, if she did then which one?"

"I bet those building on the south side of town, the ones we thought were haunted when we were kids, there are three blocks of nothing but abandoned buildings and homeless people, and if they heard screams they wouldn't care."

"Ok lets go"

* * *

Sakura was still in the bath tube, her clothes soaked with the freezing water. She was trying to cough but whatever Amagasak had given her kept her from being able to cough, or even shiver. She could still feel the cold like she had just been thrown in, if anything it had gotten worse and didn't seem like it was going to numb anytime soon. Sakuras head was just barely above water, Amagasak gave her hair a sharp yank when ever her head slipped to one side or started to go under saying things like, "Not now, or you still have to suffer more."

Finally she picked Sakura, wet clothes and all, up and carried her back to the bed. Then she spread her out and tied her up like before. "Now Sakura, I trust you feel all clean?"

Sakura could see her own hands were now a pale color, _I look dead. Maybe I am._

Amagasak took out a cell phone and took a few pictures, "I want to remember this, and I'm sure your friend Syaoran will love them too." She then reached under the bed and pulled out the wand that had gone with Sakuras Halloween costume. "Surprised I have this? I hope you didn't think that young man could have thought of trying to rape you on his own."

Sakura tried to pull free from the ropes but either from the cold or what ever she had been given her muscles still wouldn't move, in fact they seemed to be cramping now.

Amagasak raised the wand and brought it down hard on her leg, Sakura felt the bone groan but it didn't snap thankfully. She could feel her warm blood flow over her leg and welcomed the warmth. Amagasak hit her again and again working up her legs and stopping at her stomach, "I'll be back later to finish this, until then enjoy your guest."

* * *

Syaoran and Matt had checked several of the building already but it was night now and getting hard to see. No one they had asked yet had known anything about Sakura or Amagasak. Matt was looking better but was still having trouble keeping up, they were on the third story of an old brick building when Syaorans cell went off.

There were two text messages with pictures, he opened the first. The text read, 'You better hurry' the picture with it showed Sakura tied on a bed, she was knocked out but seemed alright. He heraldry opened the next one, 'Or maybe it's to late' the picture was the same but Sakura was much paler and her open eyes seemed glazed over and dull.

Matt had come up behind him, "Is she"

"We have to find her, and if she is I'll kill Amagasak." Syaoran growled and hit a door next to them, it crumpled under his furry. "Come on, we can't give up." They checked the rest of the building then moved on, before they could reach the next building however they found a punk looking guy, "Hey have you seen a girl and an old woman around, the girl might have been unconscious."

"Sure dude I saw them a while back."

"Where are they!"

"I don' got to tell you nothing"

Syaoran grabbed him by his collar and lifted him off the ground, "Tell us where they are now"

"No way man." The punk said.

Syaoran felt his hand slip off the guys collar as Matt took hold of it lifting the guy another few inches. "Tell us now or he'll break your arm."

"Yea right, you guys are just rich brats playing at bad asses."

Matt turned to Syaoran, "He doesn't believe us."

"Hell right I don't, besides that girl was hot and that lady will probably kill her, I mean even dead she'll be fun"

Syaoran reached out and took his arm, "Not believe us was your first mistake, and that was your second" Syaoran snapped the punks arm in half. Matt let the guy fall to the ground screaming. Syaoran bent down and took his other arm, "Now where are they?"

The punk didn't say anything just pointed with his good arm down the block to a corner building. Syaoran and Matt took off down the block for it leaving the punk to the streets.

* * *

Sakura was cold and bleeding, her blood and cooled fast and only made her feel worse now, _Syaoran will come again, he always has before, Amagasak can't do anything to me that I can't take_. The door opened again and Sakuras aching lungs drew in breath, a woman had just walked in but it wasn't Amagasak , "mom?"

* * *

(A/N: Well the next chapter brings everything together, review to let me know what you thought of this, and I know this chapter was kind of dark but it won't be that way for long.) 


	20. Check Mate

(A/N: Wow I am really typing fast. I finished one chapter today and started this one too. I hope everyone like this chapter, it's the climax of this part of the story.)

Disclaimer: I own Amagasak and Matt but not Card Captor Sakura

Fragile Time

Chapter 20: Check Mate

Days Left: 62

"Mom" Sakura could barely speak but she managed that one word. Standing before her was her mother, just as Sakura remembered her, the hair, her face, everything.

She smiled at Sakura and walked over, "Hello Baby, Having fun with you aunt?"

Sakura wanted to shake her head but couldn't move, _is she serous? I'm tied up_

She stoked Sakuras head, "Don't worry, I'll help you" She picked up the wand which Amagasak had left on the floor, "Just like you helped me." She brought it down again on Sakura, unlike Amagasak she hit her everywhere. On a particularly hard swing at Sakuras legs the wand broke, Sakuras mom then resorted to her fists. Sakura could feel every hit, but couldn't move against her.

What ever Amagasak had given her did wear off enough for her to talk some, "I never did anything to you mommy! It wasn't my fault! Stop please stop!"

"Its all your fault, it always was." She walked into the bathroom and came back with a bucket of water, it was just as freezing as the bath had been, She slowly poured it over Sakura, it hurt but didn't numb the pain. "I wish I could be here when you die but that's for my sister to do not me. Have fun with your Aunty" She walked out the door again leaving a shivering and broken Sakura behind.

Amagasak was in the room next to Sakura, she removed her wing and washed the make up off her face. _Who knew pretending to be my sister could be so fun. And poor, poor Sakura hasn't a clue._ She changed back into her other clothes and walked back in to see Sakura. She was still tied up, soaking wet, covered in cuts and burses. For a minutes she felt bad, then it passed, Sakura had killed her sister. "It seems your mom went a little hard on this" she picked up the broken ends of the wand.

Looking between the wand and Sakura Amagasak felt a rush of anger at both Sakura and herself and slammed Sakura in the chest so hard she began coughing, soon the taste of blood filled Sakuras mouth. Within a minute she was coughing up blood with Amagasak silently watching.

She picked Sakura up again and carried her into the bath dropping her once again into the water fully clothed, only this time the water felt scolding. Given that she was so cold the water was probably only nuke warm. "I'm sorry but this will all be over soon"

She turned on the water and let it flow into the tube, unlike the water that was already in the tube this water was freezing cold. Amagasak let it fill the tube. Sakura tried to move out of the cold waters path but couldn't, "I'll be back soon my dear, then it will all be over." She closed the door after her leaving Sakura alone in the bath helpless.

* * *

Syaoran tired the front door, when it wouldn't open he kicked it in. Matt followed looking around, the building was old and falling apart. It must have once been an apartment building because it had a center stairs case going up to the roof. They ran through the first and second floor not finding anyone, then on the third floor they found Amagasak walking down the hall.

She turned and smiled at them, "Hello, I suppose you came to save Sakura?"

Syaoran took a step forward, "Where is she"

"I'm not telling, now leave, I am almost done with her, then your welcome to her body."

Matt walked in between them, "Syaoran, go find Sakura, I'll keep this old woman busy"

"No I'm going to make her pay for everything shes done to Sakura." Syaoran got ready to rush her but Matt stopped him.

"We don't know what she has done to Sakura, hurry and find her. Take care of the old bat later."

"Old bat? You need to learn some manners young one, I see I'll have to teach them to you." Amagasak was holding the wooden sword from earlier, having planed on getting rid of it. She held it up in a defensive stance.

"Syaoran, Sakura could be half dead, go save her. Just don't take all the glory."

"Ok, don't kill Amagasak, I still plan on getting back at her." Syaoran ran down a hallway.

Matt turned back to Amagasak, "Lets see what you've got."

She rushed him and he barely managed to duck under it, she tried to change the direction of the blow but Matt hit her in the stomach first. She staggered back on to the railing and tipped over, managing at the last minute to grab on and keep from falling. Matt reached out to help her back up and she grabbed his hand pulling him forward and almost over and herself back on to the stairs. "Not a smart one are you? Tell me what do you think of my niece?"

"I think she deserves better then you." Matt said regaining his balance.

"Yes she does, but then again she killed my sister." She charged him again and faked a blow throwing Matt off balance then bring the sword down for a deadly blow that he couldn't block.

At the last second a pipe blocked the blow and matt fell on the floor, Syaoran was holding the pipe, "She wasn't on this floor either."

"Such a shame, its probably to late for her by now."

"Shut up, you hurt Sakura because you were angry, she didn't do anything you bitch, you've been hurting Sakura for years, and it ends here."

"Oh yes, but how? You couldn't kill me if you tired, and if you save Sakura this time I'll just come back, again and again, as long as I live I will come after her."

"Your right you will, but you were wrong about me being able to kill you, I WON"T LET YOU HURT SAKURA AGAIN!" Matt took a step back, the look in Syaorans eyes could have killed, and probably would.

Syaoran swung with his pipe, Amagasak easily raised her sword to defend herself. The pipe and sword hit head on and the sword snapped under the force of Syaorans blow. Amagasak looked shocked for the second before the force of the blow carried the pipe to her head, she was forced back and over the rails, down to the ground floor.

Matt looked over, "You, you killed her, you really killed her."

"Come on, we need to find Sakura." Syaoran said walking up to the next floor, but Matt could hear his voice shake and his steps were forced.

* * *

Sakura let her head tilt so it able to rest against the lip of the tube, the cold water soon engulfed the warmer water and spilled over the side of the tube. She let her tears fall, she wouldn't see her dad or her brother again, Tomoyo or Erion, Syaoran. He couldn't save her now, it was to late. _I'll never get to see any of them again, I'll never be able to see Syaoran again. Amagasak won. But maybe I can do something. Maybe if she takes long enough I can at least fight back, she won't take me easily._ Sakura let the tears continue to fall, weather or not she survived this she wasn't going to stop them. _I wish Syaoran was here, even just a minute_

Her thoughts about Syaoran was interrupted by the turning of the doorknob. _Its to late_.

Syaoran and Matt checked every room they came to. On the final hallway the stopped, the floor was wet, not just a little but soaked all along the hallways. They ran to the first door and kicked it in, nothing but a wig and some makeup. The second door was unlocked. Syaoran was terrified by the sight before him, the bed was soaked too with water and a tail of blood. Syaoran ran to the other door in the room and flung it open,

Sakura was in the bath tube, completely clothed, for a second his heart stopped as he thought he was to late. Then she moved a little and he rushed to her side, "Sakura, Sakura can you hear me?"

She nodded her head slightly, Syaoran plunged his arms into the water, nearly pulling back out when he felt the cold sting of the water. He picked her up and staggered back into the room.

"Hold her a second" Matt said he grabbed the mattress and pushed it over on to the floor facing down. It was damp but at least not soaked. "There set her down."

Syaoran did, Sakura was shivering and looked as pale as snow. Matt ran out of the room but Syaoran was more concerned with Sakura. "Sakura, Sakura say something. Please say something."

"I didn't, think you'd come in time." She managed a smile even though her mouth felt frozen and her lips didn't really want to move.

"You know I'll always come." He bent down and wrapped Sakura in a hug, not carrying that he was soaking his jacket.

Matt came back in as Sakura and Syaoran were breaking apart, he was carrying a bundle of clothes. "I got these from the other room, I'll try and find some blankets to wrap her in, Syaoran you help her change." He set the clothes down on the bed frame so they wouldn't get wet and left.

Sakura blushed when Matt said Syaoran would have to change her, even if she did need dry clothes and couldn't do it herself. Syaoran took it as a good sign that Sakura could still blush. "Um ok, I guess we need to get your wet clothes off first."

He stripped Sakura down to her underwear, unfortunately they were soaked too. "Um, I have to take these off too." Sakura just nodded. Syaoran fumbled with the clasp on her bra, then pulled it off. Sakura felt Syaoran take off her bra and felt like dieing, was Amagasak or freezing really any worse then this? When Syaoran started to remove her panties she gasped and cracked her eye open a little, then she noticed Syaoran had his eyes closed. As soon as she was naked on the mattress Syaoran reached her and grabbed some clothes hurriedly butting them on her and opening his eyes.

"Can you move yet?" He asked looking her over, she had a little more color but was still shivering. She shook her head. Syaoran took off his jacket which was now soaked and then his shirt putting it on Sakura too figuring any extra clothing would help. Then he started rubbing her wrists and ankles to help get her circulation going again.

Matt came back a few minutes later with a large woolen blanket. It was worn but still looked warm. With Syaorans help he propped Sakura up and wrapped her in the blanket, then they both helped her walk out into the hall. She was able to stand, well a little but she bet when she thawed more the cuts and bruises would hurt to much for her to move at all. "Wait" Sakura choked the words out, her throat suddenly tight. "Amagasak is still around, she'll kill both of you."

She felt both of them tense, Matt turned his head towards her, "No, no she won't. Syaoran killed her"

Sakura felt like the floor had fallen out from under her, sure she hated Amagasak but to know that she was now dead...

Syaoran turned his head away from her, "Come on, we should get Sakura to a doctor." They helped her down the stair, at one point Syaoran took most of her wait because Matts injured arm couldn't support her. When they reached the ground floor they took the back way out to avoid Amagasaks body.

The building was next to a small river that was rushing against the banks when they came out. Sakura felt hallow inside, Amagasak was dead, she couldn't hurt her anymore but she couldn't get the picture of her mother out of her head. She wanted Syaoran and Matt to set her down and just start crying, they wouldn't let anything happen to her and she felt to tired to keep going even if they were mostly carrying her.

Syaoran glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Don't worry, we'll get you home soon."

"Can you two set me down a minute?" she asked, they nodded and set her down on a bench next to the river, it was one of those old look out spots that no one ever went to anymore. Sakura was still cold but she could at least move a little more now.

Syaoran sat down next to her and Matt leaned against the railing. Syaoran didn't look at Sakura but in a voice so quiet Matt couldn't hear he said. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I know you didn't like Amagasak but I know she was your aunt and you wouldn't want her dead."

"You did what you had to, at least now maybe we can relax a little"

"I don't think so" Len said stepping out of the shadows, he had a gun leaved at their heads. "You two are stupid, you didn't call the cops on me or even take my gun? Man idiots like you deserve to die. Oh and Sakura you're to much trouble so I'm just going to kill you."

Matt stepped between Len and Syaoran and Sakura. "Why don't we do this man to man?"

"Sorry but I'm not chancing it, you all die here, right now." He aimed the gun at Matt, "But if you want I can kill you first"

"Do not harm my niece!" Everyone's heads turned back towards the building where Amagasak was staggering through the door. Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura, _Can't this woman die!_

"I may have lost my chance for revenge, but I will see you don't get yours either. If you hadn't shot the gun in the garden I could have killed Sakura before anyone knew but thanks to you I failed." She turned her head in Sakuras direction, "I still blame you for my sisters death but it looks like you finally win."

"Yo, old bitch. I've got the gun, I'll just kill you too, I do owe you for hitting me before."

"A gun?" Amagasak started to laugh, first normal laughing then it became higher. "I really don't think that would be enough to stop me"

"Yea sure, what ever you say." He held the gun a minute looking between them. "Well I'll kill that whore first." He said leveling the gun with the still sitting Sakuras head.

"NO" Amagasak rushed at Len faster then Syaoran could even follow. Len did have enough time to point the gun at her and fire. The bullet hit her in the side and she stopped looking down at her now bleeding side. Then she smiled and rushed forward again even faster, one leg was slightly twisted but she was moving faster then anyone, especially someone who had been hit in the head and fallen down three stories should be able to move. No mentioning the hole she now had in her side.

She reached Len and wrapped her arms around him. He tried to break away from her but she was like a statue, unmoving and unmovable. "What the hell! Let me go!"

She smiled and it sent shivers down Syaorans back. "Dead man grip"

"What! Let me go!" Len tried to kick her in the leg but couldn't quiet reach.

"Don't you know better then to get near someone who's about to die? The last thing a person grabs may very well go to the grave with them. Sakura, I still hate you but, live a good life." With that she took three steps backwards to the rails and then fell over them into the river.

No one moved for at least a minute before Sakura started to shake again. Syaoran walked over and took her in his arms and held her as her petite frame was racked by her sobs. Matt was paler then before but sat down next to them and put a hand on Sakuras back. He really didn't know what else he could do.

* * *

It was very late when Syaoran carried Sakura in the back door of his house, she had fallen asleep on the bench. Matt came in solemnly behind Syaoran. They went to Syaorans room and he lay Sakura down on his bed then called on of the Li's personal doctors to come look at Sakura and Matt. It took about an hour before the doctor was done, Sakura was suffering from hypothermia and several bruised bone alone with various cuts. The doctor didn't know what Amagasak had given her but it seemed to have worn off by this time. Matts arm had only been cut by the shot but he had lost a good deal of blood so the doctor ordered him on bed rest for at least a day.

When the doctor left Syaoran turned to Matt, "Thanks for helping me save Sakura. If you want you can stay in one of the guest room, to make sure Sakura is ok and you do look like you could use a good night sleep."

"Syaoran, I really would like to be your friend again but I have to tell you I have feeling for Sakura, no matter what I'll be your rival for her heart."

Syaoran looked at the now peacefully sleeping Sakura, "well it will be up to her in the end"

Syaorans mother rushed in, "Syaoran, the elders want to speak with you right now"

"Fine, Matt could you watch Sakura for me?" Syaoran asked standing up and following his mother down the hall, she already knew what had happened to Sakura because she had come with the doctor. Syaoran walked to the larger door that lead to the meeting room the Elders used, he intended to make this fast so he could get back to Sakura

The Elders were in the meeting, it was always a little dark in here but tonight it was almost pitch black. Syaoran saw the Elders sitting in a semicircle all looking at him, "You wished to see me?"

"Yes Syaoran. We have decided that Sakura shall no longer stay here, we believe that it has become to large of a problem."

"What! But you can't she was" The Elders cut him off.

"We know, but we do not consider it any of our concern, it was a matter in her family."

"But where will she go, you can't send her home in her current condition."

"Once again it is not our concern."

"No, I will not allow it!"

"It is not for you to allow, we have decided and as long as you are heir to the Li family you shall live by what we decided."

"Fine, then I quiet, Eriol did and so can I" Syaoran turned to walk out but the doors were closed.

"We can not allow that either, you are the only person left who may inherit the Li cooperation."

"You can't force me to stay here, and even if you do I'll drive the Li name into the ground if you do anything to hurt Sakura."

"No, you shall listen to us, we hoped you would be better then this. We can see that we shall have to retrain you."

The door banged open behind Syaoran, "No you won't" Erion said striding in with a confused Tomoyo behind him.

"Eriol! Why have you returned."

Syaoran turned to him in disbelief, "Eriol?"

"Yes, I came to make sure you couldn't ruin Syaorans life"

"You gave up all power when you left. Here is nothing you can do."

"Oh really? I still have nearly twenty percent of Li corp. stock and I give it to Syaoran, with his twenty that he has next head of the Li house hold he has nearly half of the stock for Li corp."

"But we are still the majority share holders"

Mrs. Li stepped forward, "I have eleven percent of the stock, if you do anything to Sakura or Syaoran I will give him my shares and there will be nothing you can do about it."

The Elders looked at each other, "Very well. We will leave them alone, provided that Eriol agrees to return and take his place as head of the Li house."

Everyone looked at Eriol, "Alright but I need one month to straighten my affairs out in Japan."

"Very well, you are all dismissed." They all filled out of the room, as soon as the doors were closed Syaoran turned to Eriol.

"What the hell is going on!"

"I am Eriol, your cousin. I ran away when I was very young because I didn't want to be in charge of the Li corporation. I didn't think they'd push it all on you Syaoran, I'm sorry. I ran away and caused you a lot of problem it looks like."

"I can't believe, I mean I didn't even think you could be Eriol."

"I covered my tracks well. But can we talk about this later?"

"Alright, but you're going to have to tell me exactly what's been going on"

Tomoyo who had been following a little behind them decided to speak up, "So where's Sakura?"

Syaoran stopped, "She resting, its been a long day."

Tomoyo covered her mouth, "Oh, you mean, you two, you, did that?" she looked almost horrified

"NO, I didn't, I mean we didn't. I'll explain later. Sakuras this way." He lead them back to his room, Matt was sitting in one of several chairs sleeping. Tomoyo and Eriol freaked when they saw Sakura.

Tomoyo was near tears, "Syaoran, what happened to her!"

"Len kidnapped her, Amagasak knocked him out and kidnapped her again, then did who knows what. I hit her in the head and she fell down three stories then me and Matt got her, Len shows up again with a gun to kill us all and Amagasak stops him"

"That makes no since, how could Sakuras aunt survive that fall, and why would she save Sakura?"

"I don't know, it really didn't make any since." He sat down next to Sakura, "Why does this keep happening to her?" He moved a strand of hair from her face.

Tomoyo sat down on the floor near the bed and Eriol sat down next to her. "This is going to be a long night"

* * *

(A/N: Ok the ending wasn't the best but I'm really happy with the rest of the chapter, I hope everyone liked it, let me know, and if I don't update for a while sorry but my girlfriends coming down for a visit so I won't have to much time to write once schools out.) 


End file.
